The Demigod Plan
by MissAntelope
Summary: Percy and friends are kidnapped by goverment officials to be experimented on. Will they be able to escape, or will they perish in the lab? Read to find out! Sequel is comming in the form of chapters added on to this story.
1. At Gun Point

**A/N: Hello there, I have always wanted to write one of these stories and I know there are plenty of these types of stories out there but this is my take on it. I am excited to start and have been thinking about it for a long time. (T to be safe). Here we go! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. I do not own Percy Jackson! Please feel free to read my other stories. Read and Review please and have a great day!**

**Also, I changed my pen name from bandito7 to whatever it is now.**

Percy's POV:

The glowing sidewalk lamps lined the waterfront every 100 feet or so and made an eerie glow in the night time. Annabeth's smooth hand slipped into mine as she licked her ice cream and stuck her face out in the breezing wind.

Gods I love her. Everything about her. The piercing grey and stormy eyes and curly blonde hair that blew back from her face. Her addicting smile and laugh that brightened up the room.

I smiled and thought about the day. I had took her out on a date to dinner and a movie. We went out for ice cream right after.

"Oh crap. It's late. We better get going." Annabeth said and pulled me back to the car. I got into the drivers seat and pulled my seat belt on. Before we left the park, I pulled Annabeth into a kiss to finish off the perfect day and we left.

My girlfriend sat in the passenger seat tapping her foot to the music and inspecting her nails. I sped down the deserted road. At a four-way stop intersection, a familiar white car pulled up to our right. The driver honked at us and rolled down their window. An arm stuck out and waved their hand out.

Annabeth squinted and smiled with joy.

"It's Jason!" Annabeth rolled down her window and shouted at him. We made plans to meet up in the parking lot down a block or two.

We pulled up in the lot and got out of the car. Jason was carting around a large party of friends. I was surprised that all that scent all us half-bloods leave were not attracting any monsters.

We haven't seen them in what feels like forever, but was probably only a few days or so. Jason, Piper, Thalia (still looking as if she were 15 years old compared to all us 19 year olds), Nico (who was still only 16), and Leo all greeted us with their happy smiles. Frank and Hazel stepped out from the back seats as well.

We talked about our summer after high school.

"So what is going with you people?" I asked.

"Just hanging out. We went bowling and grabbed a bite to eat. We just came back from the delicious bakery down the street." Piper said. "Nico really likes the powdered doughnuts." I looked at Nico and he had powdered sugar running down the front of his black shirt.

"Hmm. Never pointed the Son of Hades to be a pastry guy." Annabeth laughed and so did the rest of all us. Nico chuckled himself.

We talked for along time and the night grew long. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. We had been talking for thirty minutes. Leo was catching us up on his pet dragon, Festus, when the weirdest things happen.

Three large black SUV's pulled into the parking lot. They looked like those ones in the movies that carried the FBI agents around. I raised my eyebrows to the newfound company and everyone turned towards the vehicles that parked next to us.

"What the…" Jason exclaimed. Four men got from the back and pointed raised gunpoint aiming at all of us. We screamed. Piper and Jason ducked. Thalia shoved Nico behind the cars and I stepped in front of Annabeth as we crouched down avoiding the possible firing.

All of us instinctively reached for our weapons. Jason waved us down. So far, they didn't seem to be monsters or mythological beings. They were just regular mortals. We couldn't chance the weapons creeping them out.

"We got them." The four men came around to see us on the ground between the two cars. "Get on the ground and don't move." He ordered us. We did what we were told and I quickly put my arms around Annabeth so that she wouldn't get hurt.

I squeezed Annabeth's hand and she trembled underneath my arms with terror.

One of the men used a walkie talkie to communicate with the car. "Driver 2, Driver 2, this is Agent Rice. We have the situation under control. Over."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Leo look up in disbelief. He started to get up, probably thinking it was a joke.

"Stay down now! Don't move, and this will be easy." One of them yelled fiercely.

"What is going on?" Piper squeaked from beneath Jason's protection. I could feel Annabeth shivered beneath me. Then all Hades broke loose. Leo started yelling and Thalia pulled herself up onto her knees, wondering what going on. Nico looked very angry and started to join the yelling match. Frank rose too and started covering Hazel's small body.

"They are becoming uncooperative." One made a small head nod and Piper yelped. I looked over and she held her foot in pain. Jason jumped up and charged but was shot in the chest.

"Jason!" Thalia yelled as he fell the ground and then she was shot in the back. Next was Nico and he got hit in the shoulder. I scrambled in fright to throw myself in front of Annabeth. I squished her between the tire and myself. Meanwhile, Frank got hit in the arm and Hazel was shot in the neck. Annabeth gripped my shoulders and then let go, becoming limp behind me.

"Annabeth!" Her eyes closed and she fell slack and I watched her head roll onto the ground so that she looked like she was sleeping. But I knew the truth. She was gone. Probably bleeding profusely and dying by the second. Nobody was coming. It was very late and we haven't seen a car, except for Jason's, in a long time.

I looked around to see the lifeless bodies of my friends and then to the motionless girl that I love laying silently next to me. No. No, no, no. My anger bubbled inside and I

"You! I'm going to-" I looked up and felt an impact in my abdomen. I started feeling drowsy and laid down next to Annabeth. I looked over at her and grasped for her hand. I flailed around trying to find her fingers. When I did, I grasped it as hard as I can but felt my grip loosening. Dark spots started dancing in my eyes and the mass of beautiful blonde curls disappeared.

**A/N: Ok, they are not dead, I promise. I hope I did well. Read and review please! No flames please! But if you do, just letting you know, I ignore them and then yell at you and then convince myself that you don't know what you are talking about. Haha, have a wonderful day and let me know what you think.**


	2. A Test

**A/N: Hello, I am really excited to be writing this, and let me know what you think! I hope you like it, and enjoy. By the way, I haven't read The Lost Hero in forever, so I will be only writing in Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. **

Percy's POV:

I woke up and open my eyes. My normal blue room was replaced with white walls. Everything was blurry but I could make out a figure leaning over me.

"Subject G is waking up Dr. Walker." I rolled my head and blinked, looking at my surroundings. My vision started to sharpen and I saw who was around me.

The hospital-like room was filled with three doctors in lab coats. Two male and one female. Two buff security guards were stationed at the threshold. There were no windows except for a small one implanted into the door.

A flood of memories rushed into my head. The vision of Annabeth's limp body lying next to me flashed in my mind and for a moment, I couldn't breathe despite the small tube was running underneath my nose. I struggled to move but was restrained by something latching onto my ankles, wrists, foreheads, and middle. I looked down with my eyes and saw every inch of my body was strapped down by strong leather strips.

I became aware of a steady beeping noise that started rising and getting more frequent.

"Dr. Walker, Subject G's pressure and heart rate is rising." I tried screaming but couldn't find the voice or motivation to make a noise.

"We aren't ready yet. Put him back under."

I could feel some liquid enter a small puncture on the inside of my arm. Looking up, I realized one of the doctors was pushing a needle full of probably drugs into an IV placed in my arm.

My eyelids started to grow heavy and they sagged down blocking my vision. I became oblivious of the poking and prodding once again and I fell back into darkness thinking about Annabeth.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

The second time I woke up, my company was only a security guard at he door and a lady in scrubs. She had red hair pulled back into a pony tail and was writing down something on a clipboard. I grunted making a deep noise from my throat. She glanced in my direction and noticed my green eyes looking at her in desperation.

The lady got up and pressed a button behind my bed.

"You are a peculiar one, Subject G." She looked down into my frantic eyes that raced from the window to her to the equipment.

Someone opened the door and a doctor walked in. He was tall and had shaggy brown hair that covered his dull brown eyes and long pale face.

"Hello, Subject G. My name is Dr. Walker." He grabbed the chart from the nurses hand and flipped through the pages. "We are going to run a few tests and then we will know where to go from there."

I found my voice and attempted to ask a few questions.

"Where… What happened… Anna-Annabeth. Where is Annabeth?" He smiled and shook his head in laughter.

"Ahh… Young love." I started getting very angry with Dr. Walker's mocking presence. "From your wallet, it says your name is Percy Jackson." I nodded. "Mr. Jackson. We are terribly sorry for calling you Subject G. Mr. Jackson, would you like to know why you are here?"

I nodded and shrunk back into the cushions of the bed.

"CIA and the government have been able to see their way through the mist, as you call it. We have uncovered your secrets and I, Dr. Walker, have been assigned as the head doctor in this facility. I am going to be supervising the subjects being observed under this roof. You are one of them."

The way he said that was the creepiest I have ever heard anybody talk like that. A million questions blew threw my mind. How did they figure it out? Traitor, or just a very curious president? Were there other laboratories where poor demigods were being operated on and used as lab rats like we were? Annabeth? Annabeth? Did Chiron know? Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth?

"As for the others. Your friends, they are fine." I wasn't sure that I should be trusting this stranger but it definitely felt better that I heard something about anybody. "If you cooperate with us, we will allow you to meet with them under limited circumstances."

"Annabeth. Where is Annabeth." I struggled to sneak out of my mouth.

"You seem very fond of her don't you." I nodded, not letting my eyes leave his long face.

"Please, just tell me."

"She is stable and is just fine. You were the first one to wake up. And now we are going to start tests." I sighed with relief and relaxed only a little bit. She was ok. And they were bribing me with seeing her with cooperation. I could do that for a while until I found a solution out of here.

"There is a scheduled CT ready for you in a few minutes. Are you willing to go through with this, or are you going to make us force you?" I had the feeling that this doctor wasn't the stone cold person the movies and tv shows portrayed.

I came to a conclusion and nodded my head slightly.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." He lifted his head giving the signal to the nurse and she prepped my bed. She brushed my arm when fixing my IV and I flinched. Pulling back from her was difficult because of the tight straps holding me down to the bed. She looked at me and went back to work. I stared at her and didn't let her leave my eyesight.

"Ok, we are going to go down to the CT room now." She spoke in a soft voice. Another nurse came around in the room and helped her push my bed out the room. We crossed the threshold and I got my first look of where we were.

A very long white hallway stretched down the countless numbers of doors with small windows. She and the other nurse walked at a rapid pace down the white tiled floor. At the end was a T intersection that went left and right.

When we passed each door, I tried to take a look in each one of them.

Empty… Empty… Empty… The fourth room we walked past had an occupant laying in a bed talking with Dr. Walker. I didn't get a good look but the figure laying in the cot was small and thin. Black hair like mine. It was Thalia. I reached out my hand but couldn't move an inch.

"THALIA! THALIA!" I heard a shrill scream come from the room confirming that she was okay.

"Percy is that you?" I looked to my right and the door I was passing right now was a picture of Jason laying on the bed looking confused and being held down by two nurses. If these doors were not sound proof, I was going to try to find Annabeth.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted her name again hoping for a response. We came to the last door and I looked in. The girl I fell in love with was struggling against the leather straps yelling fiercely screaming my name for help. "Annabeth, baby, I'm here!" I yelled and she screamed for me again. We turned the corner and I was cut off from communication with my friends.

"Anna-" I tried screaming again but was cut off by the harsh tone of the nurse to my left.

"I would suggest you shut your mouth if you are going to see your girlfriend again." I sunk into the sheets and shut my mouth.

I followed through with the CT scans which I was informed was a picture of my brain activity. They obviously didn't trust me because when they moved me from my familiar hospital bed, they had to take the time to strap down each limb to the CT bed. They treated me like I was going to run away or rebel.

The bed moved into the machine and I stayed there for what felt like forever until the microphone installed in the machine informed me I was done. When they helped me into a wheel chair, they had to strap me down again and restrain my movement once again.

They wheeled me not the way I came, but down another corridor. The nurse stopped at a door and opened it. I heard lots of familiar bickering. Jason. Thalia and Nico. Then I heard a voice I have wanted to hear ever since this whole thing started. The squirmy noises came from the blonde girl hugging her knees rocking to herself in the corner.

Annabeth.

The room was lined with, guess-white walls. Just like everything else. There was a glass wall separating the different genders. Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel were on one side. Jason, Frank and I were on the other side. I was angry that I didn't get a chance to be next to her but I was glad she was in my line of sight.

Everyone looked at me still and silently. The nurse rolled me in. I was too oblivious to notice that they cut my restraints.

"Have fun everybody. You have an two hours before your next tests."

I didn't move my eyes from Annabeth as she stood up from her corner.

The door behind me closed and we were all alone except for the security camera in the corner of the room.

**A/N: Oooo! I am so excited! Have a wonderful day and read and review.**


	3. Social Hour

**A/N: I am really having fun writing this story. Please tell me what you think and read my other stories. Thanks to every one who has added this story to their favorites and reviewed this story (which isn't much, but it makes me happy).**

Thalia's POV:

The door on the other side of the glass wall opened and a startled Percy was wheeled into the room next to Jason. Annabeth stood up from rocking in the corner and I stopped pacing back and forth. Jason narrowed his eyes and didn't let his eyes leave the red headed nurse leave his sight. Annabeth stood up and looked with tears in her eyes at Percy who was free now and stood up from his wheel chair. His clothes were replaced with white sweat pants and a white tee shirt just like all of us.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered.

"Annabeth." Percy cracked and stumbled forwards towards my best friend. They melted to the floor only inches away from each other. Annabeth was now in hysterics, and Percy was clawing at the glass calling frantically for his love. He gave up and stared at Annabeth, smiling to see she was unhurt.

"I thought you were… _Dead_." He choked on that last word and I saw a small tear run down his cheek.

"It's ok. I'm here. We are fine." Annabeth assured him as her sobs slowed.

Percy looked at Jason and I. "Did they tell you? About… Why we are here?"

I nodded grimly.

"How are you, Thalia? Jason? Hazel? Frank?"

Jason looked as if he were about ready to throw a chair across the room.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." I said and he nodded.

All of a sudden, the door on the female side opened and Piper was wheeled in looking exhausted, her hair a mess. Her wrists were red and bashed up from struggling to get free. Her head lay on her shoulders and she looked like she was sleeping. To tired to go on. I supposed.

"PIPER! PIPER! PIPER!" Jason yelled. She looked up instantly searching for Jason's voice. When she found him, she thrashed in her chair more making it rock on two wheels. The nurse had to struggle to cut the bonds, but once she got free, Piper jumped out of her chair and put her hands on the glass, smacking for Jason's touch. He moved his hands up and down the glass trying to find a crack. The nurse exited and left us to wait for Nico.

Once everybody regained themselves, we all asked our questions, trying to answer each other's as best as we could. Percy was obsessed with Annabeth's condition and Jason was wondering about Piper and his sister, me.

"Did, they hurt you?", "What tests did they do to you?". "Any plan on getting out?". "What in the Gods name are we going to do?"

That last question was Pipers. Percy quickly shut up the group. "Hey! Don't say anything about…" The message was received and we didn't say more. The government was supposed to learn anything they could about our world, but we had to do our best to keep them in the dark.

"Get your hands off me!" I could here it from outside the door. I ran to the door and saw through he small window Nico being pushed in a wheel chair towards the second door. He was pushed into the room and was escorted by Dr. Walker himself. Even him was having trouble containing his strength .

"Jason? Perce? Guys…" Dr. Walker reached down to cut his leather straps. He brushed Nico's arm and he flipped out. "Don't you DARE touch me!" Growled Nico. Dr. Walker ignored him and continued to finish his work. Once he cut the last rope, Nico scrambled out of his chair so quickly, he tripped over his feet, sliding on his but across the floor.

Before Dr. Walker could leave, Piper spoke up in a quiet voice. "Where is Leo?" The doctor turned around to face her directly.

"Let's just say we had an accident. His test needs to be redone. A fire started. And it's good for you to socialize." That was all Dr. Walker said and he left with just that. Nico stood up and looked around and saw that all of his friends were ok. Then he turned around, running his hands through his hair, staring at the security camera as if it were a rare object.

"Nico? Are you all right?" I screamed. He simply nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But, this is crazy!" He boomed loudly. We explained to Nico everything we knew, and he explained his side of the story. We sat in silence until Percy brought us into a small group.

"We need to get out of here. Keep your eyes out for anything that could help us escape." Percy said in a whisper. I nodded and Jason shared about a door he saw that probably led to the outside. Wherever outside was. That raised a good question. Where were we?

"Percy. Do you still have… Your…" Percy looked at Hazel curiously. "Your favorite pen." I implied. Riptide always comes back to his pocket and should still have it even if they took our clothes and possessions. He nodded.

"I felt it in my pocket when I woke up but they never suspected anything." He barely whispered.

"Oh Gods-God-Frank. Your wood." Hazel freaked out and started crying. Frank's face turned a deathly shade of white.

"I… Don't know. Where." He threw himself up and threw his fist into the wall in a fit of anger. The white wall did not crack and Frank yelled out in pain.

The door opened and our little group scattered. Five nurses came in to each room with a wheelchair and restraints for each of the females.

Percy and Annabeth huddled in the far corner. I was grabbed by the nurse. There was no point in putting up a fight because they would win so I gave into the chair and restrains. Piper did the same and I saw the last nurse reach for Annabeth.

"I will KILL YOU if you touch her! Don't you lay a hand on her!" Percy threatened. The nurse hesitated but kept pulling Annabeth into her chair. "NO!" Percy pounded on the glass and didn't give up. His fists kept slamming against the thick glass wall making loud noises echo throughout the room. Frank tried to stop him but Percy merely threw him off and kept working.

A nurse ran out the door and shouted for help.

"Percy! Stop, you will only make it worse." Annabeth tried but Percy was unstoppable. In a matter of seconds, a security guard was in the room and pointed a (What I figured as a tranquilizer gun) at the desperate son of Poseidon. He pulled the trigger, and Annabeth screamed, tried to jump out of the chair but couldn't move again.

Percy's body jerked as the drugs entered his body through the dart. He fell to the floor and reached for Annabeth. She tried to touch his hand but he passed out and lay motionless on the ground.

"Percy! Baby wake up!" She screamed and her hair went wild as she thrashed around.

"Time for your next text Ms. Grace." That was what they called me instead of Subject A. I was rolled away and my last sight was of Annabeth fighting the nurse Jason, Frank, and Nico were already in their wheel chairs, and Percy being hauled onto a stretcher, his head rolling unconsciously on the pillow.

**A/N: Ok, let me know how I did! I felt Hazel and Frank should be in there, so I did some switching around with the first two chapters. Please let me know if you find any mistakes and I will do my best to fix them as quickly as possible. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Hazel's Questioning

**A/N: Ok everybody! I'm back with chapter four. Hope you like it. Enjoy and don't forget to read or review. By the way, I want to thank everybody who reviewed, favorite this story and everything else like that. I opened my e-mail and I saw 8 new messages! Wonderful-just made my day.**

Hazel's POV:

I watched the dart enter Percy's body and he fell silent on the floor. Annabeth was screaming and I was thrust into a chair. Frank tried to wrestle the nurse who was getting him into his chair, but once saw me being patient and cooperative, he became the same and sat down. Nico went into the corner of the room staring at Percy's limp body being hauled out of the room.

I was rolled out of the room and scanned everything to take in.

"Where am I going?" I asked harshly to the nurse pushing me as we turned a corner. She stayed silent and didn't say a word.

"Where. Am. I. Going?" I repeated a little more slowly. She didn't say anything. Screw it and with that, I gave up getting an answer. The wheelchair kept going and the white walls seemed to get even brighter each hour we were there.

Speaking of time I think we have been here, wherever here is, for about maybe two or three days. I don't know how long we were out when we first were tranquilized but that seemed like months ago.

We stopped at a small room, almost like a closet. She rolled me in and turned her back to gather something and came back to the table I was parked at. She sat down and pulled my finger straight even though I was tied down at each wrist. Those leather straps were rubbing my dark skin raw.

She took a small needle and raised it towards my pointer finger. I flinched and pulled back. She looked at me questioningly.

"I never _liked_ needles." I snapped at her. She ignored me and continued to prick my finger. I had my eyes closed so I didn't watch the needle go in but I felt a small pain shot through my left hand and I felt some blood bubble out from the small hole.

"Just need a blood sample." She said. I glared at her as she put a band aid on my finger. Once we were done, she pushed me out the room and down the hall. More white. The lights implanted in the ceiling was constantly shining in my eyes as I sped down the hallway.

From around the upcoming corner, I heard wheels on the tile that matched the noise I made down the deserted hallways.

"What do you get when you cross a nerd with a serial killer? A government specialist who tortures my friends! Don't you dare touch me!" Leo. I heard him and screamed his name. We turned a corner and he saw me.

"Hazel, you okay? Gods am I glad to see you!" I nodded and asked him if he were alright. We passed each other and he was behind me going quickly down the road.

"Gave them a scare but I'm fine."

"Be careful!" I yelled. Something muffled came from behind me. It was from Leo but he was out of earshot.

"Ms. Levesque, we are now going to sit you in an interrogation room." I looked at her with disbelief. They were going to try to get me to say something about the Roman or Greek world we usually live in.

"You should know that I am not saying anything, bitch!" I had to crane my head backwards to watch her leave the room with only me in it. Or so I thought.

"We will see about that." I jerked my head towards the noise. A tall, hunched over man with a thinning hairline was sitting in the chair across from me. "Hello, my name is Dr. Bear. Today I am going to ask you some questions that I want you to answer as best as you can." I narrowed my eyes. My mind was made up about questions I was going to answer. None. He looked down at the clipboard in his hands and clicked the pen.

"Ok, let's get started Ms. Levesque. Where do you live?" I stayed silent. "We can skip that one if you want." He seemed disappointed but merely shuffled through his papers. "Who are your parents?" That brought back a painful memory that I did not wish to share with anybody soon.

Minutes passed as I stared at Dr. Bear. "Ms. Levesque, we need an answer." Finally, I broke and told him he answer he wanted to hear.

"Juliet and Romeo. Montague." I smiled hoping he would skip the question.

"Very funny. I'm glad you passed 9th grade English class. If you would answer the question seriously please, that would be appreciated." He chuckled a bit but returned to his stone cold voice that barely lit the room up with life. It was still a concrete basement that didn't bring me pleasure.

"You still need to answer the previous questions but we will go onto the next one to see if that peeks any interest." He flipped a few papers over to the back and scanned them quickly. "Ahh. Here's one. How do you know Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Mr. Grace, Ms. Grace, Mr. Di Angelo, and Mr. Zhang?" I didn't answer another word. He leaned back in his chair waiting for anything to emerge from my mouth.

"If you don't say anything, I am going to make you talk by force." I arched my eyebrows in curiosity but my mouth didn't move. I prayed to the Gods that they we would be getting out of here soon. Dr. Bear reached for a walkie talkie from inside his lab coat. "Please bring in Mr. Zhang. Over."

My eyes widened. I didn't want to bring Frank any pain. He didn't even know where his piece of wood that contained his life force was! I didn't want to admit it but if one of us were to be lost in this madness, I was afraid it would be him.

Sure enough, Frank was wheeled into the room by another nurse.

"Hazel! What have you done to her?" He hollered. I was speechless now, letting the tears flow freely from my eyes.

We were set inches apart and the only thing I wanted was to hold his hand.

"Hazel-What-Are you alright?" I looked into his desperate eyes and he got furious. "HAZEL LEVESQUE. YOU WILL ANSWER ME KNOW! ARE YOU HURT?" I shook my head no and the Dr. was watching us struggled to communicate.

"Mr. Zhang if you will just calm down and let me do the talking." Frank nodded tentatively. "Now, back to Ms. Levesque. I am going to try once more. Where do you live?"

My boyfriend glanced quickly between me and the doctor.

"This is sick! Illegal. You can't!" He shouted in anger at Dr. Bear. He was walking around the table to Frank slowly, waiting for me to answer.

The next thing that happened ripped my heart out. A pop, a crack, a scream. Frank writhed in pain shaking his hand. Screaming, I watched his disorderly finger move in short gasps.

"Don't t-tell him… A-anything, Hazel." I nodded and squinted through my tears. We waited a few minutes. Dr. Bear was looking at me eagerly. I was closing my eyes, not wanting to see the scene. Frank was breathing heavily. I remember when I broke my finger. It hurt really bad and I couldn't blame Frank for looking like that.

"Ms. Levesque? Anything come to mind?" A few more minutes passed. A pop, a crack, a scream. The process repeated with Frank's consecutive finger on his left hand. I was washed out in his painful pleas when I requested him to stop doing this.

"San Francisco! I live in… San Francisco." Frank looked at me sadly that I couldn't hold my ground but I couldn't let him get hurt anymore. His watery eyes let me know that I should have let Dr. Bear break every bone in his body to keep my safety. Even if we do get out of this thing alive.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I muttered under my breath while Frank was wheeled away. "FRANK! NO!" Tears flooded my eyesight as I watched him leave the room screaming for my name too.

"Well, Ms. Lévesque. You made progress." He fingered through his papers and eyed me crying. My muffled sobs were the only thing that made noise in the interrogation room.

"You are a monster." He looked up at my scowling face.

"Nice choice of words. Let's just get the next test done." I frowned.

"And what would that be?" I tried. Dr. Bear gathered his papers and looked up at me with a sort of amusement in his eyes.

"Weather conditions."

**A/N: Hello, I hope you liked this chapter! Please PLEASE review! I love to hear everybody. Have a wonderful day and keep your head up.**


	5. Weather Tests 1

**A/N: I am loving this story! It's so much fun to pick on all the Percy Jackson characters (If you know what I mean).**

Annabeth's POV:

Food. Food sounded like Elysium. I wanted a greasy hamburger with extra cheese, with a side of giant fries. I got a stale sandwich, brown apple slices, and bland pudding. They must think that spoons could be used as weapons because I was hand fed by the nurses. They kept shoving food down my face and I scowled at them angrily. Asses.

Once I got done with my meal, I was pushed down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" This nurse was quite kind, much better than the food lady.

"Another test." She said simply. She turned a corner and got in step with another wheelchair and saw we were going the same direction.

"Thalia!" She craned her head trying to see my face.

"Annabeth, where in the name of Had-_God-_are we going?" She was obviously disturbed and angry.

"Another test. That's all I know." I squeaked. Thalia sighed seeing that that answer was an unsuitable. She turned around as best as she could to see the two nurses pushing us.

"If you don't tell me where we are going this instant, when I get loose, I will kick your ass until you have no ass left!" The nurses looked at each other and giggled.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" I yelled at them.

"You will see when we get there." I groaned. The agony of anticipation was the one of the top things that was unbearable.

"Is Per-Mr. Jackson going to be there?" I asked them, craning my neck again. The one pushing Thalia smiled very peculiarly but didn't answer a thing.

"Gods!" I noticed my mistake mentioning the Olympians and quickly corrected it in a nonchalant manner. "I hate you people!"

One more corner and I saw a line of glass cubicles. Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Nico were already locked in the small translucent rooms. Percy looked up at me and ran to the glass. I smiled at him and was shoved into the cubicle next to him after being freed from my chair. Thalia was next to me. We all were locked in a line.

"Annabeth!" I ran to the corner with him. His green eyes inspecting every inch of my body for wounds or anything else related to that. I wished I could stroke back his black hair and hold him in my arms or kiss him on the lips.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What about you Seaweed Brain?" He laughed at his nickname.

"You still have a sense of humor during all of this Wise Girl? I'm fine." I let a sigh of relief out. "Hazel said that the next test we are doing is something called 'Weather tests'" I glanced at Hazel and she was having a silent conversation from Frank two cubicles down. He saw my gaze and waved a broken set of fingers which made me cringe.

"What in the name… Happened to Frank?"

"Uhh. Apparently we all have to go through an interrogation and if we don't answer at least one question, the questioner tortures a close friend of the one in the chair." I gasped and clapped my hand to my mouth. I didn't want Percy to say anything but I know he would. His greatest weakness would get the best of him I know it would.

A Doctor walked in front of us and asked for his attention.

"It's Dr. Walker." Muttered Percy.

"Hello, everybody!" Which I thought was a little to optimistic for the situation at hand. "The Weather tests are going to begin. Basically we are going to observe how you all react in different climates. See how different you are from the regular 'mortals' as you would say." I wondered how he knew that he knew we call regular people that. "Any questions?" We were all speechless. "All right, I am going to need… Ms. McLean please to step forward." All the head turns to Piper who turned almost as white as a sheet despite her darker skin.

"NO! Take me first!" Yelled Jason who angrily arguing with the security guards that stood outside of all of our rooms.

"If you don't mind Mr. Grace, we are just going to grab Ms. McLean for a minute." Jason continued to yell but they ignored his rebellious streak.

Someone grabbed Piper from her glass room and dragged her by the scruff of her neck to a small door. She vanished and I counted up to about 22 minutes until she the wall in front of all of us was lit up. It was one of those reversal glass walls. First it was a reflection but now we could see Piper cowering on the side of the wall parallel to the glass.

Jason dropped to his knees waiting for what is going to happen next.

"Turn down the temperature please." Said Dr. Walker to a man sitting down at a control board. In an instant Piper was pulling her arm inside her white tee shirt and hugging her legs that were in the normal white sweat pants. Her teeth chattered and she looked around the room. Her body was now trembling vigorously as she shook harder and the temperature on the computer screen was down to -12 degrees Farenhieght.

"Turn the heat up now." He said. The number began rising as Piper stopped chattering her teeth. 95 degrees. 101 degrees. 106 degrees and then the number stopped going up. Piper was laying eagle spread on the floor, sweat glistening down her forehead.

"Decrease the humidity please." The man switched a knob and turned a dial. We saw Piper's mouth gape open and closed, looking for water. It was probably really dry in there. I looked at Percy who was running his hand through his hair. Shit. Why didn't I think about this earlier? Percy needs to be around water. If they decrease the humidity while he is in there…

"Turn on the wind please." Once the temperature returned to normal, Piper stood up warily and was almost knocked over by a sudden gust of wind. Somehow the one of the walls produced a fan which made her lean to regain her balance.

"Thank you. We are done now. Please remove her." Someone went to go retrieve Piper and she was thrown back in her cell. Her hair was blown back and tangled. The wind had dried her sweat and she sat down propping her back up against the wall just sitting there.

We turned to the scientist who was going to announce the next person. I had a look of terror in my face and so did everybody else.

"Can we have Ms. Grace please?" Thalia stood up and I could tell she was having butterflies in her stomach.

Thalia did well. She got really hot and almost seemed desperate to die when the cold turned on. After being knocked down by the wind I could see her try and do her best not to manipulate the wind to her liking.

Once they put her back in the cubicle we listened for the next name.

"Ms. Chase please."

**A/N: OOOOHHHH! Cliffhanger! I just felt like that was a good time to stop. Have a wonderful day and please read and review! I have already started chapter 6 so stay tuned and enjoy the show!**


	6. Weather Tests 2

**A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for commenting on my story. I love it when I get e-mails that say I have a new review. Anyway, here is another chapter.**

Annabeth's POV:

They called me and my stomach turned upside-down. It was my turn. I knew I would do it soon but I didn't think it would be now. The glass door slid open and Percy looked at me. His gaze burned a hole in my back as I walked towards the adjacent door. He didn't try and fight because I think he has learned his lesson.

The door opened and I was pushed into the small winding corridor. Then I was pushed into the same room I had watched everybody else's test happen. I could see Percy from the inside and he was watching me with tentative eyes. God I love you so much, I thought.

I waited in the room sitting on the ground for a few minutes. Then the temperature started to drop. Goosebumps started forming on every inch of my body as the temperature dropped rapidly. It felt like I was rolling in snow with only a two piece swimsuit on. It was freezing. Suddenly, I became aware of my teeth knocking against each other making a bone rattling noise in the empty room. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth hoping that would register some heat.

Then it started to go back up. I was feeling a little warmer. My legs stretched out as it grew even hotter. The heat became almost unbearable and I felt like I was going to pass out. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I could feel it run down my face and onto my clothes. Piper had it right. I laid down onto my back and stretched out every limb. It helped only a little bit but was still extremely hot. My blood began to boil and I felt like I was in an oven.

Then it started to get dry. My mouth didn't have any taste and I was in desperate need for water. Water. Percy. This was going to take a lot out of him. He needed some humidity in the air. This was beyond the limits and I knew his body would hate him when he got to this stage.

The dry air turned to normal and I felt as if I were in regular room temperature. I was only sticky and sweaty. Picking myself up, I was knocked back down by a strong gust of wind. It was so strong I don't know how Piper and everyone else could stand being able to be upright. I slid across the floor and hit my head on the wall. I was pinned on the ground by the continuous push of air on my body. I tried to get up but was only pushed back onto the floor. I stayed there for a while until it let off and I was able to breath again.

I relaxed and laid on the floor until I felt strong and firm hands grab my shoulders and threw me back in my cubicle.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked me. I nodded wearily. I was still shaking and when I ran my hands through my hair my nimble fingers got tangled in my golden strands. Then I remembered.

"Percy listen to me." He removed his eyes from Jason who was going in right now.

"Anything." He said in his sweet voice.

"You aren't going to do well in there." I warned with a trembling voice. His stern face told me he already knew.

"Yes. Once I heard they decrease the humidity…" His voice trailed off. I started crying. I knew nothing bad would happen to him but he would be out of shape for a while. Probably pass out and then the scientists would definitely know something was up with him.

"Percy, it's… It's bad." He nodded and recomposed his composition. I put my hand up to the glass and he mirrored with his.

We stayed like that while we watched Jason. He did well but the concerning part was when the fan blew. He acted like it was the hardest thing in the world to just stand up. I watched closely and he seemed to be doing a good job. Thalia gasped and the scientists looked up at her remark.

"Annabeth. ANNABETH!" I ran from my spot with Percy to her side. "Look. Very closely." I squinted at Jason. He looked like we was fine but then I noticed he was slightly hovering above the ground. He closed his eyes and noticed his mistake and attempted to lower himself to the ground. Nothing helped. The scientists were frantically taking down notes and speaking into voice recorders.

He stayed like that for awhile until he was able to control himself. The guards, observers, and scientists were very pleased to see that ability being shown.

"Very impressive Mr. Grace. Next is Mr. Valdez please." Leo was pushed into the door and threw into the room. I looked at Jason and his face was completely red with anger and was looked about ready to punch a hole into the wall.

Leo was just like everybody. Only he didn't shiver as much-probably because he is hot blooded seeing as his is the son of Hephaestus. That was something to be concerned about. The scientists were taking notes on that. He was still cold and when they turned the heat down to see what would happen, he rubbed his hands together to create friction. A small flame appeared on his hand and he quickly extinguished it, hoping the scientists wouldn't see. Although one did give him a very questioning look. When they turned the heat up, he got sweltered and hotter than any of us.

They threw him back in his cubicle and then announced Percy's name.

"Mr. Jackson will you please come with us." He was hauled out the door and didn't have a chance to take one last look at me until only the Gods know when. He was thrown into the room and the turned the cold down. He shivered and his lips almost turned blue. Curled up in a ball, his eyes barely blinked and I thought he was dead but then they turned the heat up and he moved his head. Thank the Gods.

Then he was sweating very hard but he didn't lay down. The water in the air was benefiting him very much and he looked strong. He contained his composer and made it look like he was dying but I could see through his pretend agony. Then they turned down the humidity. The part I was really not looking forward to.

He was standing but then quickly dropped to his knees. Kneeling down, Percy looked exhausted and looked like he would pass out. The worst I have ever seen him was now. His tongue was rapidly searching for water. There was barley any in the air and his mouth moved like a mindless fish.

_Come on Percy, fight. Fight it! _I thought, sending mental encouragement telepathically. Obviously it wasn't working because he was laying on his side desperately trying to stay awake and his breathing shortened.

The air blew him back and awake as it cooled him off. He was pushed against the wall and I saw the relief in his face when it wasn't the dry desert climate.

I was so happy that he didn't freak out and do anything rash. He was retrieved and stumbled on his way back to the cubicle. They threw him back into the room and he fell onto the floor.

"Percy! Are you okay? Say something!" He just laid there. "Seaweed Brain, open your pretty little eyes."

He did and mumbled for me to reassure he was fine. I leaned back against the glass and didn't let my eyes leave his fragile state. It was over.

**A/N: Hallelujah. Another one completed. I have gotten so many review thank you so much everybody! Please let me know how I am doing. I would love to hear anything. Keep those reviews coming! Also-Have a wonderful day!**


	7. Dreaming of an Exit

**A/N: Okay, ready? I am so tired, all I wanted to do was to go and write, watch TV, or sleep. But the day was long and now I am here. Enjoy everybody!**

**By the way, I am starting off this chapter with a dream. I hope I do well with it. **

Percy's POV:

"Chiron sir, there is an urgent message from Mrs. Jacks-Blofis." I saw Chiron pick up the phone and greet my mother. The camper who confronted Chiron was standing back behind him.

"Sally! Is everything all right?" Chiron asked. Then his face turned very serious. "Sally, calm down and tell me exactly what the problem is. Sally?… Hello Mr. Blofis. What happened?"

Chiron nodded his head as he listened to the story my step father Paul was giving him. "When was the last time you saw him." They had to be talking about me. I felt so guilty not trying to reach my Grover. Maybe I could try with the empathy link sometime during this dream.

"Thank you for telling me, I'm going to alarm the camp and the Gods so that we can set out a search. We will keep in touch and let you know if we have anything thing else to tell you Mr. Blofis." Chiron hung up the phone and dragged his hand across his face in sadness. I felt so bad making my mother and Paul go through this once again.

Chiron sighed and hung his head. Regaining himself, he turned to the awaiting camper behind him and told him a list of commands for him to do.

"Tell the camp now, have them search every inch for him. Find me a Drachmae so I can Iris message Zeus." The camper flipped a coin out of his pocket and handed it to who eagerly took it and galloped to the nearest flowing rainbow. I tried to raise my hand and let him know I was here but the dream shifted.

I was running down the hallway of the government lab and my footsteps hit the ground floor making echoing noises throughout the hallway. I stopped to look around but found that my feet kept moving. I tried again. Nothing would help, it was like I was on a mobile treadmill and kept going. I stumbled over something on the ground and fell into a cart, making needles and charts spread across the floor. I was so glad I stopped moving and I rolled on my back feeling sick.

"Perce!" I strained my neck upwards and looked behind me. Grover. Grover Underwood. It must have been a mirage or I was mad. Or… "Percy! Where are you? If you tell us, we can help you." The empathy link.

I scrambled to my feet and tried to move. Grover was in my dream and we were both rooted to the ground like cement only just a few feet away.

"I… I don't know where." My brain felt all mashed and I couldn't think of anything. Combing through my thoughts I tried to think of anything helpful. "Percy, it's alright. Is everyone alright? Annabeth? Jason, Piper, Nic-"

"Yeah they are fine. Grover, listen to me." He nodded and focused with all his brains even though his horns stuck out of his cranium. "The government figured out…" He gasped and tried to take a step back his eyes moving around trying to gain every information he could about where to find us. I quickly told him what we happened and all I could remember. He nodded and absorbed all my words.

"Ok… Chiron just informed the Gods and a very large search party is out for all of you. I'm going - tell the clan - " Grover was flickering and his image was balancing back and forth between my vision and the white walls behind him.

"Grover, the link is…" He nodded and let me know in short gasps of our availability that I was flickering too. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps running at a quick pace behind me. I turned and saw nurses, a doctor and three guards running towards me. I turned back to Grover and he had a face of horror on his face as I was knocked to the ground and tackled by someone. I felt a small pain in my leg and immediately fell asleep, my last sight was Grover trying to stop them but his pleading cries couldn't be heard.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I jolted awake and looked around. The same red headed nurse was sitting in a chair reading a book. I cleared my thought to let her know I was awake. She looked up and closed her novel and shoved it between the chairs with a guilty look. She rushed over to my bed side and put a finger to her lips.

"Don't breath a word about this. If you do, I might accidentally drop a few drugs into your IV that will put you to sleep for a long time." I gulped and promised myself that I would not breath a word. It was like their job could not have a bit of differentially between each other. No influential media in the lab maybe. Everything had to be white and bland.

She pushed a button behind the bed and Dr. Walker came in to talk.

"What now?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"The next test is going to be exercising your ability in cardio, flexibility, and endurance." He said without looking up at the chart. They readied my bed and I was rolled down the hallway.

One turn and we were waiting at a door for only a few seconds before it was opened and someone was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Thalia had her head rolled to the side and was out like a light. No sign of life except her chest rising up and down slightly. Sweat plastered her forehead and she looked beat.

"What the hell happened to her?" I asked the lady pushing her chair. No one answered as usual and I viewed the room.

It looked like a gym but more scary. There was a very weird machine in the corner with long leather straps that hung down and licked the floor. The were three treadmills in the corner and next to each machine there was a computer that measured BPM and blood pressure and more stuff like that.

The guards picked me out of the bed and set me on the treadmill. Holding me still, I was strapped down by the nurses once again. My hands were set on the rails on the machine and it felt like the circulation was cut off from them.

"Alright Mr. Jackson. When the machine starts moving, you need to start. No breaks or putting your feet on the floor. We have removed the sides so you won't be able to stand on them but even if you do put your feet on the floor, we have ways to make you start running again." Dr. Walker started. I wondered what his 'ways' were. I got a bad feeling when I saw the guard standing to my right shifted a weapon. Didn't make me ask twice.

The machine started moving slowly and my feet went backwards. I caught up with it and was now at a slow jog. That went on for about 4 minutes before I was sprinting. Fast. Very fast. The people around took notes as my heart rate went up and sweat dripped down my face quickly.

It seemed like hours I was running and I couldn't take it. My legs were burning and my breath was heavy. I wouldn't be able to keep going at this rate. In battle, I could go for a long time but moving the same muscles over and over again for the longest time in my life was agony.

Finally I was about ready to collapse dead, the machine slowed and when it came to a complete stop, I was basically hanging from my arms. My limbs were on fire and I felt like I was going to burn at the stake. Sweat was blurring my vision and I was dragged to the scary machine in the corner.

The people who were next to me locked my limbs with the leather straps so I laid on the floor flat except for my arms and legs which were slightly lifted because the leather straps were being pulled.

"Flexibility Mr. Jackson. Do you know how well you are at it?" Suddenly I was lifted off he ground being held by the ropes. I lifted my head and looked at my legs. They were being stretched as far as they could go. Even farther. And farther. I rolled my head back to see my arms above my head and were reaching literally for the stars. They were starting to really hurt.

_POP! _My leg started to hurt and I felt it pop out of place. The monitor next to me beeped rapidly as I screamed loudly. "OH MY-" I was cut off by another tough pull on each arm and then I was let down to the ground. I rolled onto my side so that my right leg was up and no put on pressure. It still really hurt and I think I was done with everything and the tests were over. I was pulled up onto my feet and someone grabbed my leg, making tingling needles hurt everywhere. I yelled again and almost crumpled but was caught by someone who put me in a chair once again.

I was pushed back to the room I was in but as right before I went in, I saw someone open a door at the end of the hallway with all of my friends rooms. The door. The scientist went out and briskly walked into the sunlight. It was too bright and it blinded me a little bit.

We went into the room and they set my leg into a splint. It really hurt and I screamed so loudly I was convinced if anybody heard me, they would think I was a rollercoaster. Once they were done, the nurse left and the redhead sneaker her illegal book under her scrubs. I was left alone with only my thoughts.

Then a thought came to me. What I had just saw.

An exit.

**A/N: Yeah! Finally its done. Please read and review and check out my other stories. I looked on the IMDB website and it has a whole lot of new characters and actors for the second movie. Check it out! I think the first movie sucked but I am still going to go see the second movie when it comes out. Anyway. I think I'm going to make a story for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So if you are that kind of fan, stay tuned and have a wonderful memorial day weekend.**


	8. Social Hour 2

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter. I'm so excited to start. I am just going to wing it. So be happy with what you get and don't throw a fit.**

Annabeth's POV:

They must be trusting us a little more because we were not led down the hall while on our butts in a mobile chair, but now we could stretch our legs and walk down the hall freely. Free isn't the right word… Free to walk, but as long as we had three security guards at our sides and a nurse with a ready sedative.

I was walking down the hallway with no clue where we were going. Then a familiar hallway came up. The snow white walls were always blending in but as soon as you could recognize the architecture of the building, I could navigate my way through the place. (Yes, architecture, my passion, is always on my mind even in a crisis). I know which hallway holds all of us lab rats because there are windows in all the doors and the hallway with the social hour room had a chip on the tiles on the floor. I knew almost every hallway now that I have been through them at least once.

The continuous claps of our footsteps made pattering noises that echoed in the endless and winding halls.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously, once again. And as usual, there is no answer from anybody. I 'hmped' and kept walking.

Finally we turned down a corner that I recognized as the place where I got to be with my friends. Probably another social hour. My tummy grew dancing butterflies as I prepared to see Percy. I was always sad that we didn't get to touch, but seeing each other up close was good enough for me.

One of the blonde guards opened the door and pushed me in. The sight before me was the best thing that has happened yet.

It was the exact same room, but no glass separation. Hazel jumped up from the corner she was in and ran to embrace me in a shivering hug. The lock sounded and we were left alone

"Hazel! Are you okay?" I looked down at the shorter and younger demigod and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm worried about Frank. They… Annabeth, they hurt him. It's sick! Its… Torture." I pulled her closer and just held her for a few minutes, waiting.

"I'm sure it isn't torture." I quietly said. She pulled back abruptly.

"No. They used Frank _against _me." I had heard about interrogation but I didn't know that they used our friends as the way to get answers. I knew I could hold strong. It would crumble me to watch Percy, Thalia, or anybody else get hurt while I with held information but I could suffer through it. They would want me to stay strong. I knew they would.

Percy. He wouldn't be able to do that. His greatest weakness couldn't be peladophobia? **(A/N: Fear of bald people [No offense for those fellow bald people], trust me, I looked it up!). **Gods this was going to be hard. Push me in a chair with Percy under a spotlight of questions, he wouldn't last. If you lay a finger on me and that Seaweed Brain would tell you his social security number right down to the last number.

The door unlocked and Jason was pushed inside. We greeted him and next was Leo, then Thalia, who hugged me so much that I felt like my insides would pop out of my ears. Then Frank was pushed in, who created a wreck out of Hazel, who was constantly crying over his broken fingers which were poorly set.

"Look! Kelp head is here!" Said Thalia as I turned my back to the group, looking right at my boyfriend. He looked fine. Just a little ruffled up on the black hair but his intense green eyes were still staring straight at me.

"Annabeth" He said with a smile, cracking his white teeth in a sweet crescent. We ran together, reminding me of the time we were separated for 8 months while he was in the Roman camp, except this was less time. Seeing there was no glass between us, he wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt his warm chest against mine as we held each other.

"You all put together?" I held out my limbs as I wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"Complete with all ten fingers and toes." He laughed and kissed my forehead. I was so wrapped up in his voice that I completely skipped the part where Piper opened the door. Then I looked around to find everybody in their place. Nico had slipped in and gave Thalia, his closest best friend aside from Percy, a big hug.

"Hey everybody." Percy said and gathered us up in a tight circle. Hopefully the security camera wouldn't see us.

"I have something to tell you." We leaned in and listened intently to his words. Percy squeezed my hand and told us what news he had. "I found an exit." Breathtaking. After so long in this place that sounded like to much to hope for.

"It's at the end of our hall, with all the doors to our rooms. Also, I had a dream. Chiron got a call from my mom. Also I got in touch with Grover through my empathy link." We were all intent on hearing what he had to say. Muffled conversations between each other sounded between ourselves.

"I didn't get a good look at the outside but I told Grover everything I could about where I think we are. Has anybody else heard anything?" He asked, eyes scanning the crowd.

Quietly but surly, Piper raised her hand.

"I heard about another test. A 'teamwork' thing. The doctor thought I was out but I could hear everything. We are going to be put into a room full of collected monsters and weapons and we are supposed to fight them to see our skills." We let that mull over and predicted the upcoming events.

"We are stronger when we are together. With them providing weapons… Gods they are idiotic." I chuckled.

"Ok, how about this… They want to see us fight. But we are supposed to show them we are ordinary teenagers right?" Leo said, making sure he was correct. Percy nodded.

"So then we pretend fight, obviously make sure we don't die so just keep up the fighting enough to keep them in the dark. And when we find an open, attack and kick their ass!" He smiled proudly and sarcastically with his plan.

Jason looked to the sky and thought about it.

"Actually, Leo, that's not a bad idea." Leo raised his eyebrow as if he were surprised.

"Ok, everybody. Find out everything you can about anything and next time we see each other, it will either be another social hour like this or whether it is at the fight, we will work together to get out of this mess." I announced, putting the pieces together.

For the next few minutes of our time left we said goodbye to everybody. I talked some with Thalia and Piper, but never without Percy by my side. I didn't want to let go of his smooth hand and not have his touch.

"Times up." Someone announced from behind me. It was a nurse and lots more people to help take us back to our rooms. Before someone grabbed me to lead me back, I grabbed Percy.

I kissed him on the lips at full force. It was the first kiss we shared since being taken. I was pulled our of his grasp on my hand and his fingers slipped of the edge of mine as we parted.

Someone pushed me down the hall and I looked over my shoulder seeing Percy looking at me sadly with his brilliant green eyes.

**A/N: Ok, PLEASE! I would LOVE to hear things from you readers. Please read and review and I would like to say thanks for everyone who reviewed/added my story to their favorites. Keep it coming!**


	9. Percy's Questioning

**A/N: Hey there. I hope you all have a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter. It's going to be a little… Out there if you know what I mean. Anyway. Have a great day and promise me this- Make a new friend! I love making new friends :) I had a request for Percy's POV to be the next chapter.**

Percy's POV:

I watched Annabeth leave my sight and was dragged back to my room. I had a feeling that she was right. They are trusting us a little bit. Instead of sitting on the bed strapped down or perched on the rolling chair, we were allowed to walk around our room. A guard stood watch outside all of the rooms and as long as the door was locked, we were allowed to roam freely. Well… Our size was limited.

I stood in my room. The white walls blended with the white sheets. The only thing that outlined things was the shadows on the edges of the bed legs, pillows, and ledges. My legs stretched over the side of the bed and I looked out the small window. I saw Nico looking back at me. He was peeping his head from the side and his eyes scanned every inch of the open hallway. I watched him until he caught my glance. I waved sadly and he nodded his head.

Someone came down the hall and opened the door, almost crushing me behind the door.

"Watch it dofus!" I yelled and shoved the door back, making the person stumble over his own feet.

"Terribly sorry, Mr. Jackson. I'm going to need you to come with me." I had finally gained some courage so I talked back to him. I plopped my butt onto the bed and crossed my arms with a sideways look.

"What if… What if, I _don't _want to go?" He chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He dragged me along with the guard outside my door and a nurse. We walked and turned two corners. Coming up on a room with a placard bolted on the door with the words: INTERROGATION.

Annabeth told me about these during the social hour. The person they used to get information out of her was her long time best friend, Thalia. I wondered who they were going to torture to get answers out of me. I hope it wasn't Annabeth. Gods, I wasn't going to be able to stand this next hour.

"Mandatory, Mr. Jackson." I looked back at who said that. I didn't get the person who matched the voice. Someone's large beefy arms shoved me into the chair and pulled straps tight down onto my ankles and wrists. "Dr. Walker will be in soon." I waited for only a few minutes looking at the blank wall until the familiar snob walked in carrying a clipboard.

"Mr. Jackson. How nice it is to see you. I am going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible. Are you ready to start?" I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Who are your parents?" I hoped that if I used my hour to the max, I could answer as little questions as possible.

"I am an orphan." An answer on whim.

"I doubt it, Mr. Jackson. I have researched you. When you were twelve, you had the police chase you all across the country... And many other instances. Now, I was told about your mother, Sally Jackson, and your step father, Gabe Ugliano, but I would like to know the name of your real father please." He said, skeptically.

I mulled it over in my head, thinking of the good answer.

"Actually, my father is Paul Blofis. Look it up. Betcha a buck I'm telling the truth. English teacher at a high school." Dr. Walker peered over his glasses trying to decide if I was telling the truth. Which I was, half way.

"Fine. We will move onto the next question. What is your definition of a half-blood?" He wrote something down on his papers.

My stomach turned. How was I going to answer that question? If I were seriously going to answer that question, I would say something simple. 'Half God, half mortal.' but I planned to play stupid.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm sure you do. Please try to remember." He said.

"Look, Dr. Walker, I have absolutely no fricken' idea about what you are talking about. I could guess but I don't know what that means. I don't even know WHY you brought us here." I looked around at the concrete room. "Wherever here is…" Which I still had no idea where we were.

"Why don't you try. Do you need help remembering?" That didn't make any sense.

"How would you 'help' me?" Dr. Walker turned his back and picked his walkie-talkie from his back pocket and mumbled something in the microphone.

"Bring in Mrs. Chase please." I tried to stand up.

"HEY! You leave her out of this." But no one listened to my request. Annabeth was wheeled into the room and strapped down to the chair across from me. Her rosy cheeks were bright red and her stormy eyes searched every room. I looked at her with a worried look. She mouthed at me: 'don't tell anything." I nodded to try and let her know I would do my best not to.

Dr. Walker stood behind Annabeth with his hands leaning on the back of her chair.

"One more time Mr. Jackson. What is your definition of a demigod?" I didn't say a word. Annabeth's stare was focused on my lips, hoping I wouldn't move a muscle.

We stayed like that for a minute or two, Dr. Walker hoping for an answer. Nothing escaped my mouth. The next thing he did scared me half to death.

Annabeth was making gagging noises. Dr. Walkers hands were wrapped around her neck, blocking her airway. Her tongue moved up and down with her mouth wide open. She was making the worst noises. I had to look away to not see her struggle to breath. But I still heard her sounds of her battle and labor for the aching air leaving her body quickly.

I took an antagonizing look and saw her jerking body relax a little and her head rolled onto one side. She passed out. Or died. My heart broke and I couldn't see anything. Desperate tears were slowly making their way down my face.

"YOU MONSTER! NOO!" I screamed, squinting my eyes and throwing my head back.

"Don't worry Mr. Jackson, she isn't dead. Only out for a little bit. Although, I am pretty good at making bruises, don't you think?" He stepped back, eyeing his handiwork on her neck. Small purple dots were forming slowly in the shape of fingers.

"Shall I make another one?"

I yelled in anger again. My refusals were the loudest and could be heard from across the world.

"Don't you lay another finger on her!" I threatened. Then I looked at my unconscious friend sitting across from me. "Annabeth! Please wake up! Come back to me!"

A clamorous. noise echoed throughout the room and I watched Dr. Walker hit Annabeth across the face. That's going to leave a mark. Black eye.

"NO!" I was trying my hardest to not blurt out information.

"We will pick this up another time Mr. Jackson. I am very disappointed. Our hour is up but don't worry, it will come again." And with that, he gave another hit to Annabeth's eye and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" I was cut short by the slam of the steel door.

I watched Annabeth, hoping she would wake up soon but no sign of movement showed. She would be okay. She would be okay. She would be okay. I kept telling myself.

**A/N: Ok, please! Read and review. It always makes me happy! I am so glad with that large number of reviews next to my story.**


	10. Desperate for Some Shut Eye

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Just **_**look **_**at the number of review I have! I just want to thank all of you for your constructive criticism and comments. As I have heard a few times, I am either best a Percy's POV or you all really like him as the story teller. Well, here is another Percy for ya! For Katie85386: Thank you for letting me know that I need more detail. You are totally right! Sometimes I read the whole thing over again and I realize my ability to write with detail deteriorates over the chapters. I am going to do my best to do better the rest of the chapters. Thank you! And I had a request to torture Percy, one of the things I can do with words. Ready? Here we go. This is my most successful story. Anybody want a sequel when it's done? I don't know what it would be about but if you have any ideas, let me know. And for those BUFFY fans, I have a new story out. Have a wonderful day everybody!**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth had been beat. Because of me. That would never settle over with me. I had caused her pain. Not directly but it was my fault.

I couldn't think like that. Positive. I had to think… I don't know what to think. I was left here to myself and my mind. No one else in here but me.

I was currently sitting on my bed with my hands wrung through my hair. Looking occasionally out the small window I only saw more white. Just like everything else. I needed some color. The only thing I really saw different was hair color, eye color and the nurse's scrubs which were a pale purple almost like the sunset.

I remembered slightly the sunset that Annabeth and I watched on the last date we had. The fading colors of the incoming night framed her figure against the sky and the trees behind us. I looked at her blonde hair curling over her shoulders and then the blouse laying on her shoulders almost blended in with the sunset colors shining down on Manhattan.

Then I compared that beautiful scene to the one I have been living with for the past few days. White. NO color like I said before. Annabeth was still beautiful despite the white tee shirt she wore everyday. Just like me and everyone else. Her white sweat pants were slightly to big for her legs, the draw string pulled to the tightest with every step making a swish. Her blonde hair hanging down not brushed. I wondered if she were okay.

I wandered to the window to see if anybody was going to retrieve me from my captivity. I don't care if I were going to another test but I need to get out of here. No one was coming.

I tried knocking on the door. The security guard jumped a little and turned around. He looked at me and narrowed my eyes like he was targeting me. I stuck out my tongue and he snorted loudly. The other people guarding the doors down the hall leaned to see who made that noise. My middle finger found it's way to show all of them. One of the ignorant ones returned the gesture and I screamed some nasty words that I don't want to repeat. They just laughed.

I just walked back to my bed and tried to have a nap. I hated not knowing what time it is.

My head laid on the pillows and I closed my eyes. The pillow case was uncomfortable and the bed was not right. I have been having problems trying to go to sleep these past few nights. I don't know if I am going to be killed during the night so I stay awake and when I do fall asleep, it is only for a few minutes.

I watched to door and my eyes grew heavier but was awakened when Dr. Walker and his assistant nurse walked through the door like they owned the place. Which they probably do but… I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO SLEEP ON THIS CRAPPY BED! Sorry, but I'm just ready to blow up with anger. He was the one who hurt Annabeth. I sneered at him as he started talking.

"Mr. Jackson, we are going to have you go through a teamwork drill. If you don't mind coming with us, and it will be all over with." He said with a creepy voice as he got us ready to go.

"First, I want to know if Annabeth is okay, you screwed up creep." He smiled with a surprised look.

"Getting a little risky, Mr. Jackson."

"I've been known to be daring. You ass." I said, raising my voice. Dr. Walker looked a little regretful that he was my doctor. Or maybe I was getting on his nerves. Good.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" I hesitantly got up and let them lead me to the testing room. There was no windows but there was one door at the end of a long line of controls and consoles. I counted ten people sitting in swivel chairs clicking buttons and typing commands into the computers in front of them.

"What exactly am I going to do here?" I asked him.

The door opened and someone came out from it. Dr. Walker ushered me closer so I was in grasp of the nurse who opened the door. She reached out for me and Dr. Walker handed me off.

"You'll see." He said. My rude security guard went with me. I walked down a short hall and was put into another room. I stood in there for a while. It was a concrete and cold floored room with concrete walls as well. Opposite from the door I entered, was another steel one.

"Hello?" I boomed deeply but nothing happened. After inspection, I found a small security camera in the corner facing the other door.

Suddenly the door on the other side opened. No like a regular door but almost like a garage. It rolled up and folded somewhere in the ceiling. I walked into the larger room and looked at what surrounded me

Green. Green trees, bushes, leaves, and vines. Brown dirt, twigs and grey rocks. A blue sky was over head but with closer look, it was only a simulated computer. To my left was a rack of every weapon you could think of. Crossbow, swords, shields, even a machine gun which I think Leo would take interest into. Whatever they were trying to make, they made it perfectly. It looked almost exactly like the forest behind Camp Half-Blood.

The only difference was the flaming dragon perched on top of one of the trees. How that massive scaled monster made it up there was a mystery to me but it looked like it was fighting off a giant hellhound and that damn sphinx from last time. In the corner and ferocious looking giant stood tall.

I admired them and looked for weakness until a loud screeching made me duck and cover my ears.

When it stopped, I saw the dragon look right at me, his red eyes sinking into my face like his teeth would soon.

**A/N: Another chapter! Ok, so this is for awesomelyevilphsycokid: I'm sorry about not adding the curse of Achilles but I'm pretty sure I made it VERY clear that Percy doesn't have the curse in this story. You can tell (First by him getting scraped in the lab) and Frank and Hazel being there. I'm not sure if you have read the SON, but spoiler: He looses the curse. Just letting you know… You should read the book. Have a wonderful day everyone! Don't forget to read and review.**


	11. Teamwork Test

**A/N: Ok. Next chapter. I know you weren't happy with the cliff hanger-but I'm back to write another one! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHH!" **(Yes, that was necessary) **screeched the loud monster. It jumped down from the tree, ignoring the hellhound who was looking tastily at his tail as the dragon bounded towards me. It took large steps and was rapidly approaching. Shock overcome me but it soon disappeared after I had to roll to the side to avoid a stream of fire that burnt the tips of my hair.

I saw Thalia had spotted the rack of shelves and was sprinting towards me. I tossed her a spear and a shield. It scattered on the floor and she picked it up to fend off the nearest monster. I picked up a sword and a shield. The sword was off balanced but I didn't have time to go shopping, so I grabbed one by whim and it fit much better in my hands. On my way from running away from the monster, I spotted a knife that looked like Annabeth's so I reached for it but was had already had to much inertia. My hand didn't get it.

I was getting to close to the wall that if I didn't stop, I would crash. At the last moment, I turned around to face the orange colored dragon. Each scale rippled and were like sparks in a fire. I stood solidly analyzing weaknesses and attack points. Between his arm and body was a part where I could easily strike.

Then I remembered we planned to play stupid during this whole thing. These kinds of times were ones where I wish I had the curse of Achilles. I could afford no mistake.

"Percy!" I ran away from the dragon, ducking between his legs and ran towards the voice. I was now next to the weapons rack and could easily grab the knife while the dragon turned his body around. It was Annabeth. A small bruise colored her left cheek bone, more wrapped around her neck, and my stomach dropped.

I finished feeling guilty and focused on the project at hand. The knife was bowled from my hand to Annabeth's feet. She picked it up and motioned me to her. I ran and seeing me follow, she ran by my side to the opposite corner. Along running, I saw doors that I implied were their entrances.

In the corner, Jason and Piper were crowded together fighting along side. Leo and Nico were fighting the hellhound and Thalia was arriving from the opposite side. Annabeth and I turned our backs to the wall and started pressing out. Jason dusted the sphinx by accident and to add extra effect of the 'playing stupid factor' Piper, Thalia and Annabeth screamed.

I blocked a blow from the hellhound as the dragon was taking interest in Leo. I knew that would happen. With me far to the right, I had Annabeth to my right, then Thalia and Leo then Hazel and Frank who were taking on the Dragon with Leo and then Piper and Jason were trying to take down the giant.

Annabeth pretended to reach for a swipe to the sphinx but she hissed. The smart monster tried to throw us riddles and we ignored them with a façade of confusion on our face. We hit the animal and I heard a grainy howl from Piper. I looked to see what had hit Piper, but it was only the Giant. He made a small childish growl as Jason threw his sword to his shoulder. I don't know if giants were supposed to dust but this one did.

That was a good idea so I threw my sword a little to good and it landed in her head, making the sphinx dust into a big cloud. All we had left was a hellhound and the dragon. I went to help Leo but he had already made a new friend. The dragon was nuzzling his side and Leo was feeding him twigs and handfuls of dirt. I have absolutely no idea how that happened. I snorted. Leo had a thing for dragons and dragons had a thing for Leo.

Now, our only threat was the hellhound.

"Don't kill Mrs. O'L- The hellhound, I have an idea." I screamed. Thalia nodded and just held him off enough so she didn't become doggy chow.

All of a sudden, a large noise echoed through the room as another door to my left opened. It was like the garage door I walked out of but much, much bigger. We all looked curiously at the next monster.

A long and hairy stick like thing reached out from the door and stretched out right. Annabeth let out a blood curdling cry and she stumbled backwards onto her hands and butt. Her hands frantically wrapped around my leg like a child and completely shut down as I watched the skyscraper of a spider tower out of the door. It was black and had large pinchers as big as my wingspan.

"Oh, my Gods." Nico voice cracked at the sight.

I looked back at Annabeth and she had her face buried in my pant leg with her knife shaking at the ready.

"Can you guys take this? I can hold off the big doggy. I don't want Annabeth getting hurt." They nodded and moved forward. I pulled Annabeth up with her eyes never leaving the beast. We stumbled towards the growling hellhound Leo was trying to get the dragon to sit and he was wagging his tail. Annabeth walked backwards keeping her face towards the spider as I advanced on the hellhound.

I dodged a pounce from the dog and it snarled. I tricked it and jumped on it's back. I was straddling the giant dog and began familiar with the steering. Remembering from Mrs. O'Leary that if you pull of the ears they will go that direction, I left Annabeth for a test drive.

The hellhound was trying to buck me off but I dug my heels into it's hide so I didn't move easily. Then I thought of an idea.

"HEY! Follow me!" Every ran for their life and turned the corner after me. I was taking the lead and looked to see Annabeth striding along side and the rest of the team sprinting away from the spider trying to take nibbles from their feet. I was approaching the wall quickly and the hellhound was bounding along.

I aimed his head towards my door that I entered in and at the last second yelled "SORRY!" and jumped off to the side. I watched the hellhound who was too big for the door crack his skull and crash the door open. Alarms sounded and I ran ushered everyone inside my room. Annabeth jumped over the unconscious hellhound. I stood and helped everyone jump over the dog and when everyone was inside I took one last look at the whining dragon and the angry spider and the beautiful green.

I sprung myself over the dog and watched as the door opened with a few men with tranquilizer guns pointed at me. They were jumped by Jason, Nico and Thalia who were hiding behind the door. They knocked them out very quickly and we scrambled out the door leaving the unconscious bodies lying next to each other.

"This way!" Jason yelled and we ran after him. His was able to break through the door at the end of the hallway and were now back in the room where we started. Running like the wind, the doctors didn't know what hit them. I yanked open the door and we filed through. This was our escape.

"RUN LIKE THE WIND BOYS!" Leo yelled and we picked up speed. I was pumping my arms so fast and Annabeth was running with her long legs making super strides.

I looked behind me to see if anybody was following and four security men were gaining on us, pointing unsteady guns at us. We turned down two more hallways trying to go as fast as I can. Reaching our corridors I pointed out the door with the exit. We were only a few meters from the door where five shots were fired. Annabeth fell down and Nico, Thalia, Piper, and Jason followed. Leo kept going and I shoved the door open. I couldn't leave them so I wasn't going to go but I needed to see the outside if I were going to tell Grover.

I looked around and saw the a long line of trees. It reminded me once again of the forest at camp. I felt a small injection in my thigh and the drugs entered through my body. I twisted and fell over so I was facing the open door.

Someone started pulling me inside but with the last strength I had, I wrapped my fingers around the door in protest.

I pulled back in surprise when my fingers got tangled up in vines. Leo and I were pulled back inside and I could only keep my eyes open for just a second to see the vines I got tangled in quickly grew around the frame. That was really weird. It just kept growing and started reaching down the hallway. I saw Leo's ankle get wrapped in the vines and then little purple ovals started sprouting in bunches around the strings of vines.

Then I blacked out.

**A/N: Ok! I got another request to torture Percy. Well… That is coming in the next chapter. I PROMISE! Please read and review. Have a wonderful day and do something nice for someone today!**


	12. Everyone's Request

**A/N: Thank you for every one of your wonderful comments! I am really happy when I get another email. Read on and continue reviewing! Don't worry, in the end, all of them are going to escape. Actually in this chapter, there will be some hints regarding their escape. Oh and trust me, you want to keep reading and stay tuned.**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up and blinked around slightly, rolling my head upright. My trust relationship with the FBI people definitely was lost during our last event. I found that to be evident when my hands and wrists were fully bonded down to the chair I was sitting in. The circle everybody was sitting in was in the interrogation room. The one I was in before.

To my left was Nico and to my right was Thalia. Percy was sitting directly opposite of me trying to get my attention. Jason and Piper were still knocked out from the drugs.

"Percy!" I said. He motioned with his eyes for me to lower my voice.

"Hey. How are you?" I nodded and inhaled. "Everybody, listen up." Jason snapped awake and Piper rolled her eyes open. Then we were focused on Percy and what he had to say.

"I saw…" He squinted around the room to make sure nobody was here. "Grape vines."

Jason gasped and I rolled my head back thinking. Dang. Things were looking up.

"Isn't that the symb-" Hazel was interrupted by the door behind me creep open. I heard slow footsteps after the door locked tight shut again. From the corner of my eye, Dr. Walker came into my sight with his hand covering most of his face. He put his hand on the back of my chair and casually leaned over. Then he laughed. I squirmed away from his touch and he swiftly grabbed my hair and yanked back.

I yelped and craned my head as my roots burned with the pressure.

"See-this is what happens, when you MESS WITH ME!" He yelled angrily. Everyone jumped back and he let my hair go. Relief washed over my as I caught my breath.

Dr. Walker and his thin face with thinning blonde hair made figure eights between Leo and Piper. Pacing. Pacing and making all of us wonder when he was going to strike.

"Mrs. Grace! You did unexpectingly well for your hellhound." Thalia turned pale white as he commented on the rest of us.

"Mr. Grace and Mrs. McLean, you did wonderfully at killing that giant. And Mr. Di Angelo, Nice work too. Mrs. Chase." Uh oh… "I was expecting more when it comes to the spider…" Then he turned to Percy.

"But _you _Mr. Jackson." Percy scowled and looked up. "You did exceptionally well. A little _too _well." Dr. Walker turned his back and I saw Percy had a small smile on his face like he knew he did a good job at planning that. "Interesting thing with breaking down the door, although I would wipe that smile off your face." I had to reapply my poker face.

"Now because you have been so annoying, I am going to take this moment to have a little fun." Dr. Walker walked up to Percy with his fist raised. He hit him so hard in the face it felt like slow-motion and I could see every snap and his impact with his jaw.

I kept quiet but it was breaking me to watch him get hurt. Percy exhaled loudly and spat blood out onto the front of his shirt.

"Now, I'm not going to kill you but it's going to hurt like hell." I closed my eyes and refused to watch. Although I seconded that thought when I heard two quick snapping sounds.

I don't know which one was worse. The scream of Percy as his arm quavered and his neck collapsed. The collarbone that reached across his neck was broken and jutted out at a weird and awkward angle. Percy closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

The second snap sound came from the pocket knife Dr. Walker was holding. Thalia screamed and I became a sobbing wreck.

"Please! Please, stop! Do anything to me but don't hurt Percy!" Dr. Walker turned with his head cocked to the side. Then advanced towards me.

"NO." Percy choked out through his pain.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Chase, but Mr. Jackson was the one who caused the most trouble." Percy's breath was taken away when I saw the pocket knife get lodged in his left shoulder. He croaked and groaned.

Thalia and I screamed my lungs out while Nico almost made a growling sound. A small blood stain started to grow on his shirt and he got really pissed off. He started another scream in pain but was cut off by another choking act by Dr. Walker. He wrapped one arm around his throat and started to press on each side of his neck.

I remember this from my training. It was supposed to cut off the blood circulation to the brain as well as stop the breathing.… If he kept this up long enough not only will his wind pipe be crushed but brain damage is a factor. If he succeeds, Percy could…

Percy's face turned red then almost a blue color. He was gasping for air and when it looked like he was about ready to pass out, Dr. Walker let go and Percy made a hollow, jagged gasping sound that killed me. It hurt almost as much as it hurt him.

Tears were falling down my face and I tried to suck it up many times but I was having a hard time.

The crazy doctor paced around Percy's chair and kept talking to himself, muttering the same thing: 'What next… What next…" He wasn't going to stop…

"OOO!" Dr. Walker exclaimed. "How does a little electricity sound?" I froze. Percy looked up and wondered what he was talking about.

Dr. Walker walked out of the room with a happy stride to his step. While the little time he was gone, we frantically talked.

"Percy! Oh my Gods." I said through streaming tears.

"I'm.. Fine." He said. "Had. Worse."

I smiled but still cried. Dr. Walker returned with a can and a metal tube on the top.

"Let me tell you what this is for. I'm going to make a delicious scar on that pretty little trouble maker face on your head." He switched the button and a blue flame turned on.

"HOLY SHI-" It looked like Leo was trying to control the fire but I knew he could only make fire bigger so that was no help.

Dr. Walker moved closer to Percy and brought the heat closer to his face. Percy, in his weak state, struggled to move away from the fire. He shoved the flame into his left arm which made a small line from his shoulder all the way to the back of his left hand. I saw Percy seethe through his teeth in pain as he tried to hold back a scream.

The next thing that happened, filled my throat with dust. Literally. I opened my eyes and looked at what was around me. I saw blue sky and pieces of the ceiling everywhere. I could pretty much say Dr. Walker was dead. He was buried underneath a large piece of ceiling and it looked like his head was snapped to the right a little too much. Percy was with him. Chances are, he was right next to Dr. Walker. I turned blank and waited for what was going to happen.

"Peter Johnson, you pathetic little snob. I can't believe I have to save your ass too Mrs. Annabelle and Mrs. Tracy Gracie." Dionysus, my least favorite God was standing next to me. Grape vines were picking at my ropes and as soon as I was up, I took a look around.

We were free.

**A/N: Ok! Let me know what you think. I have been posting a lot lately! Enjoy!**


	13. Here and Gone

**A/N: Hello there! Don't worry but I have another four chapters or so on this story. It is not over yet.**

Annabeth's POV:

"Dionysus?" I asked to make sure he was real. He wasn't my favorite God but he was the best person I could see right now.

"Yes you got that right. Now go get your friends and let's get out of here. Barnacle brain and Zeus are right behind me."

"Dionysus, can you help me lift the pieces of ceiling off everybody?" His eyes flared a deep, fiery purple. I took that as a no.

I ran to the nearest body I could find and I rolled it over. Jason. Maybe he could help me uncover Percy.

"Mmm… Gods. What happened?" He murmured and struggled to his knees, rubbing some ceiling dust off him. The only thing that was hurt on him was a medium gash running from his forehead to his ear which was dripping blood slowly on his face.

"Dionysus ripped off the ceiling and buried everybody. I need your help to get Percy out and find everyone." I said and helped him to his feet.

"Piper." Was all he said and got to work uncovering everybody.

In the next few minutes we found Thalia, Nico, and Piper. We kept looking for Nico and Percy. I knew Percy was around Dr. Walker and I kept looking, but couldn't find a limb or anything. He must have been buried very far under and I couldn't find him.

Dr. Walker was really dead. I checked his pulse and couldn't find one. I closed his eyes. I don't respect him but he is a human person so I treated his body as I would a fellow camper and tried to pull the limp corpse out from underneath the chunk of drywall. The smell of death was on his clothes and I didn't want to smell that stench again today. I laid him on the floor and searched under the ceiling he was under previously. That would be where Percy was.

"Percy? Percy are you there?" I waited a few moment before I desperately started digging.

A faint mumble pierced my ears and I immediately stopped.

"Percy? If it's you, say something again." I was left alone by my breath and the falling rocks.

"…Annabeth" Then a few coughs. I scrambled down a hill of rubble until I found him. We laid under the largest piece of ceiling here and he was crushed by a large chip off the roof. There was blood everywhere on his face.

"Percy! I'm right here. It's going to be okay." The knife I his shoulder was no where to be seen and it was rapidly oozing blood. I applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

He opened his eyes slightly but then rolled his head to they side and laid very still. I widened my eyes and my stomach dropped and was filled with dread.

"No, no no. Percy, stay with me. Wake up." He licked his bloody lips and grunted. His left side was under the rubble and so I gripped his free right hand that was frantically trying to find mine. He tried to talk but I cut him off.

"Shhh… It's okay, don't talk. Save your energy. I will call for help… HEY!" I waited until a familiar face showed up from the top of the hill I had to scramble down to get to Percy.

"Jason. It's Percy. I found him but we need someone now. Is Poseidon here yet?" As if by cue, a bright green flash lit up the small opening and I quickly closed my eyes and hovered my hand above Percy's just in case.

"Where's Percy?" A loud voice boomed from above. Jason left from where he was and I heard lots of shouting.

All of a sudden, a large _CRACK_ sounded and I watched as cracks on top of us started spreading across the rocks. I covered Percy with my body as they fell. Instead of large pieces, it was all sand. I looked up to see Thalia and Zeus working the lightning to their command to split the rock.

Poseidon was at my side in a flash and swiftly pushed the rock off Percy as if it were hollow. Percy groaned and rolled on his side towards us, revealing a gash ripping across his abdomen. The rock scraped it clean and it now spurted his crimson blood.

Percy cried out in pain. I felt like I couldn't move.

"Percy…" Poseidon muttered as he looked at the pale, yet red body of his son. "Hang on, son. You'll be alright."

"Stay awake Percy!" I choked on my words. "I love you." Eyes closed, he smiled to himself as Poseidon lifted him in his arms and comforted him as best as he could, disregarding his blood that was seeping into his clothes.

I followed them up the hill of rubble and got on solid ground. We ran to the small group on the forest floor away from the disaster. Hazel looked up from where se was sitting and almost lost it. Frank took her behind a tree and I thought I heard gagging noises.

Thalia reached up to help but Poseidon only jerked away from her, protecting his son.

"Dionysus I'm going to take him to Apollo. I can assure that you are going to get the rest of them to camp safely?" He said in a deep voice.

"Yes sir." He said with as much respect as I have ever heard him talk with. Which wasn't much by the way.

**(A/N: I'm not sure if Gods can travel with demigods but in this story, they can.)**

This would-might-wouldn't be the last time I saw him but I needed to say goodbye. I walked to Percy who was snuggled in his father's arms but he was writhing in pain. A contorted face was his expression. I could tell Poseidon was trying to hurry because Percy's time was running out.

I reached for Percy's hand that was hanging down from his nest. Squeezing it, I kissed him on the lips, tasting his blood. He coughed, ending the act of passion and I whispered in his ear: "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain." I don't know if he heard me but I needed to say that.

Then Poseidon glowed and placed his hands over Percy's eyes. I looked away squinting the tears out of my eyes and they were gone.

When I opened my eyes, enough Pegasus's have been supplied for all of us to buddy up and grab a horse.

"Get out of here before I turn you all mad." Dionysus said picking his nails and he didn't have to say it again. "I'm going to take care of these little boys." I saw a troop of scouting FBI agents roll around the site of destruction.

I found Blackjack in the heard. He was pouncing around trying to find his owner. He knew me pretty well and Percy said he could understand English so I talked to him.

"Blackjack, Percy's is. Hurt." my voice broke on the last word and the jet black horse nuzzled his nose in my blonde hair. He sniffed the red blood on my clothing and I slowly made my way onto his back.

"TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Jason yelled and Frank, Thalia, Hazel, Leo and the rest of us joined in.

Then we took flight.

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I LOVE them all and I hope you have a wonderful weekend. I know I will!**


	14. A Ride Home

**A/N: And I'm back! Welcome those who are reading this. Does anybody even read this? I wonder sometimes… Anyway. Don't listen to my rambling and start reading-Geesh! What is wrong with you people? *HAHA!* By the way everybody, I am NEVER going to kill Percy in my stories. I just had lots of requests for him to be 'tortured' so this was how I did it. Enjoy!**

Frank's POV:

One of my closest friends, besides for Hazel, was taken away by his father. His mangled body was fished from underneath the rubble and we stood by our horses for a while. Then Hazel grabbed me and we hopped on some flying horses and yelled our battle cry: "TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!"… More like a battle surrender.

Their feet left the ground and I hugged Hazel close. After Arion, I am not sure I really like horses. Especially ones that go at the speed of light.

As our very fortunate journey back home, I thought about what had just happened over the last few days.

My fingers were fine and I don't blame her for anything although I know she feels extremely guilty. We escaped from a giant dragon, spider, FBI guys and a torture chamber.

I pulled Hazel out from underneath a chunk of roofing. She was pretty banged up. Her arm was clenched to her body and I think it was broken. She didn't let me see but it was alright. I gave up and just held her close, hoping she didn't blow chunks like she did when we saw Percy.

Jason had a scratch across his head and a few cuts but otherwise he was fine. Piper didn't look so good. Much better compared to Percy but still. Piper had a small puncture from a shard of glass on her leg and was walking with a stagger.

Annabeth looked like she was protected with a force field. Nothing touched her. Percy would like to hear that. She shared a horse with Leo and he was sporting a smile even though a large cut ran from his shoulder to the back of his hands and he couldn't walk on one leg since the other was broken a lot. That was Leo.

Thalia was fine despite a few cuts on her arms. She and Nico were sharing a horse. I remember her expression as we took flight. It was something like 'Holy-shit-please-don't-let-me-die-today-I-am-freaking-out-here!' Nico was knocked out cold, his body slumped over the neck of the horse. His eyelids didn't flutter or anything. We checked for a pulse and he was still pumping blood but probably just hit his head really hard.

I only had a few cuts too. They stung all over but nothing to serious. Most of us were very lucky in that disaster.

I almost fell asleep a few times because I was so tired but I kept my eyes open, not wanting to fall over the side.

After ten minutes, I changed my position on the horse. Apparently I grabbed Hazel's arm wrong and she jerked slightly and cried out in pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" I waited for her to give me the okay sign before I wrapped my arms around her again. This time I did it very slowly and carefully.

I kissed her on the neck and whispered some encouraging words to her.

She fell asleep and I made sure I kept the reins correctly which was hard because I never have driven a horse.

Jason was in front and he turned around while clutching to Piper. He pointed one finger to the sky and twirled it a few times. He spotted camp.

We started our descend and soon enough, I saw the blue, three story big house sitting on top of a hill. The Gods must have alerted camp that we were coming because I saw a line of medics and Apollo campers on the ground ready to take in the injured.

The horse came to a halt and trotted a few meters and then panic rose. A flood of people with stretchers came rushing towards us, helping everyone off the horse. I popped off and pulled an unconscious Hazel into my arms, her beautiful face rolled onto my chest. I laid her on a stretcher and watched her be taken away. Someone put their hands on my shoulders and steered me towards the hospital wing.

"Excuse me!" Me and my medic pulled back to make room. Nico was rushed inside with people crowded around him screaming lots of things.

"Who let him sleep with a concussion?" someone said.

"From what I can tell, it's nothing serious. If we can wake him up in the next few minutes, he will be fine." Then he disappeared in the door.

Leo was behind him. Either he was a little loopy from the anesthetics someone put him under, or he was still hyped on adrenaline but he was reciting his overly used jokes.

"Frank! My man! Do you know why the chicken crossed the road? I can tell you!" Then he was out of earshot. I had to laugh. Which was followed by a musty cough. Guess I haven't gotten all the dust from the explosion out of my lungs yet.

"Come this way, Frank. We'll get you stitched up in no time."

I followed who I recognized as Jane Smith from the Apollo cabin. **(A/N: I just made that up…). **I was sat down in the living room. Nico, Piper, Hazel, and Leo took up most of the hospital wing and so Annabeth, Thalia, Jason and I sat down in the front room being stitched up. Jane sat next to me and started to put small butterfly bandages on my face and arms, wherever the cuts were.

"Where in Gods name were we?" Annabeth asked.

"While you were with Percy, Dionysus said we were in… He said it was like an Area 51 but in some forest in Maine." I informed her. She shook her head in acknowledgement and looked back at the floor. I inspected her. There was blood all down her front and dried tears made pathways down her blank expression.

"Percy will be okay. Don't worry Annabeth." Thalia said as she grabbed her hand and comforted her. Jason rubbed his sister's back in small circles and I decided to go check on Hazel.

I pulled out of Jane's grasp and she walked with me, applying one more bandage and then returned to the group sitting on the couch. I turned down the hallway and was interrupted by Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, who ran in and I heard them crying together.

I checked everybody's room and looked through the windows.

Nico was being checked out and awake, a little groggy though. Leo was under and asleep. Piper was screaming in pain as someone wrapped her leg in bandages. I knew Jason heard her cries because he ran down the hallway and burst into the door. The last door was Hazel. I looked in the window and saw she was alone.

Pushing open the door, she turned her head towards me. I ran to her side and kissed her head, thankful that she was alright. The medics had applied a white cast on her left arm which was at a 90 degree angle to her side.

"Hmmghh… Hey." Her eyelids were slowly closing and I knew she needed the rest.

"Go to sleep. I'm going to be right here." I grabbed her hand that wasn't broken and held it while she fell asleep. I felt her weak squeeze and then she nudged her head to the side, towards me as I soothed her to sleep, running my hands through her springy brown hair.

Thanking we were never going to get out of that place I thanked the Gods for everything that happened in the last few hours.

I was about to drowse off to when something woke me. A voice I recognized very well, after meeting with them many times.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" I ran to the door and looked out. A frazzled looking Sally was crying and Paul Blofis stood in the doorway.

**A/N: WHOO HOOO! I really liked this chapter. And I hope you do too! Have a great weekend and I look forward to all your nice reviews.**


	15. Under My Wing, Safe and Sound

**A/N: Enjoy! Thanks for all your reviews. I really hope you all are enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing! Make it over 80! That would be awesome. But whatever floats your boat.**

Annabeth's POV:

I looked up from my brother's embrace at the frantic Sally. She was half enraged and half saddened. We meet eyes and I jumped up to meet her.

"Annabeth!" I ran and hugged the familiar woman. She must have been in distress for the time we have been… Away. She stroked my hair. We were very close. I had known her for a long time and I knew she was glad to see me alive. But she wanted to see Percy more. I couldn't blame her, I wanted to see him too.

"Where's Percy?" Was her next question when she pulled away. I didn't know how to answer.

"Percy… Poseidon… Apollo… I don't know." She pulled herself together and straightened up. Obviously she trusted her son with the Gods. Although I know it was breaking her heart inside that she couldn't hold her baby boy.

Chiron ducked his head into the big house, not having time to get into his wheelchair, he came in full horse form. Which made a distraught Paul stare. Even though he knows about our world, he is always amazed at seeing these sights.

"Annabeth!" I ran and hugged him. He was like a second father to me and I felt at home in his hug.

"Your father is on his way from the airport. Everybody's parents are coming. Soon." He said. I was so happy to see my family. I don't always feel at home with them but it would be good to know that they are safe. I am sure my dad has been worried sick.

"Thanks, Chiron." I turned around to see Sally wringing her hands and Paul at her side, smoothing her hair.

"I'm going to go see if Percy has arrived from Olympus." Before Sally came, Chiron told all of us not to worry because Percy was being treated at Olympus. Apollo himself was working on him. That made me less queasy.

Chiron stepped out but not for long.

Something happened. It was like the sun had plummeted right to this spot. Light shown through the windows and everyone quickly shut their eyes.

Once the blinding light was done, I heard lots of gasps from my friends who were at the window.

"Annabeth. Come here." Thalia motioned for me to crawl on the couch next to her. I did so.

"Oh my Gods." All of the Gods were here, cramped in a small circle. They were in normal clothes and normal size. I saw Aphrodite run to the big house. She opened the door and made her red high heels click all the way over to me. She had a knee high red dress with a shawl over top.

The love goddess held me at arms length and examined. I would have bowed but she didn't give me time. Her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Thank heavens you are all right. Just had to make sure my favorite couple at camp was still thriving." Then she smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks…" I said unsure as she continued to fix my grimy face.

"Now. Where is my daughter?" I pointed down the hallway and she clicked over to Piper's room.

I watched the Gods single file through the doorway to find their children.

Hephaestus jogged to Leo's room. Zeus hugged Thalia, in which they both shocked each other but I saw her grin at the embrace from her father. They then went to go see Jason in Piper's room. Hades went to go see his children, Nico and Hazel. A less excited Ares strolled to Hazel's room to see Frank. Then Athena walked in the room.

Her brown hair flowed on her back as she made her way to me.

"Annabeth." She smiled and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back, surprisingly. "I'm so glad my favorite child is okay." She pulled back to inspect me like Aphrodite did.

"What is wrong, child." She saw my happiness was not present and she could tell. "Where is Percy Jackson?" I hiccupped on a sob but managed to keep it down. At the mention of Percy, Sally stood up.

"Isn't he at Olympus?" She questioned. Her eyes grew hopeful.

"No, Mrs. Jackson. Apollo and Poseidon brought him here. He should be in the hospital wing, I suppose."

"Thank Athena." Sally and Paul rushed to the end of the hospital wing and I was left alone with my mother. I wanted to go with them so badly. My prolonged look did not go unnoticed.

"If you wish, you may go see him. I will stick around for your father. It will be good to see him again." I didn't wait to find out how that would end up.

I walked the length of the room and then sprinted down the hallway. When I came to the room Percy had to be in, I peeked in the window implanted in the door. My breath left me when I saw him.

His arm was in a sling and his middle was wrapped up in bandages which I saw because the blanket only came up to his waist. The cuts on his head and arms were healed a little but left small scars. The burn on his arm was sitting raw and his shoulder was bandaged up from the knife wound.

He looked peaceful. Unlike a few hours ago, his color had returned and he was softly sleeping. Well, either sleeping or under Godly pain meds. Percy's hair was sticking up and to the side which made it looked like he just got electrocuted by Thalia. Sally was on one side of his broken figure and Paul staring sadly behind her. Poseidon was on the other side of the bed, waiting patiently, staring at his son's face.

I slowly pushed the door open and was hit with a radiating smell of the salty ocean.

My knees hit the floor as I kneeled in respect for Poseidon. "Stand child." He said and I did as I was told.

Sally looked up, her face tear stained but she wore an optimistic smile. I smiled at her and we met again, in another hug. Her arms were warm and she held me close. I looked over her shoulder to Percy. We went back to his bed and I went onto his other side. Poseidon nodded, then moved for me and gently sulked to the corner.

"Percy?" I put my hand lightly on his broken side and smoothed his hair with the other. "Please wake up." His skin was warm and his breath came abruptly out of his nose as he shifted his position in the mattress. I looked at him for the longest time. His muscular body was hidden in the bandages and his square face directed at his worried mother was nestled in the pillows that was sitting him up a bit.

My eyes were very tired and I laid my head next to his, hoping that wouldn't disturb anything.

I fell asleep for awhile. It felt so good to sleep safely without having that creepy feeling that someone was watching you.

It felt good to be next to him until someone started talking. I opened my sleepy eyes and saw Poseidon rush out of the room. My sight fell to Percy. My priority-making sure her was okay. When I saw that he had only moved his head to my side, I excused myself from the family to see what the commotion was about.

Jason was watching from inside the door. Nico was awake and the concerned medics had to push him back into the bed despite his struggles and protests to follow his father, Hades who was already outside. I shoved next to Jason.

A line of FBI cars and men were stationed right outside camp, by Thalia's tree. Waiting. Waiting for us.

**A/N: Ok! Another chapter. And I left a cliff hanger. SUCKERS! I have a very good plan for the next three chapters so stay tuned.**

**READ THIS PART! VERY IMPORTANT!::::::::**

**Does anybody want a sequel? If so, please PM me/review this story with ideas. I would really like to continue but I don't have any ideas. Let me know. Thanks!**

**And have a wonderful weekend.**


	16. An Agreement

**A/N: Here we go! I have thought about some ideas for sequels. Please leave the bullet point letter in your review to let me know which one you would like to see. You still want government based right? Oh and I have a question also- should I put the sequel right after this one as new chapters? Or a totally different story. I think a continuing 'Demigod plan' would be best but I want to know what you think. That way, I can keep the story together as a whole. Anyway. Pick some options and I will narrow them down.**

**A) An alternate ending for the story, (A battle at camp, spies in the government and at camp, etc.) I could go in depth to that…**

**B) The next generation (Their children) being pulled into the government system to be experimented on. Difference is they are only a quarter godly blood.**

**C) Something Sci-Fi, with aliens… Conspiracy theory… I have no idea, just thought about that.**

**D) I don't do a sequel…**

**E) The government goes against the agreement they make in this chapter and kidnap a God/demigod/someone of your choice…, Percy and friends have to go rescue him/her?**

**F) Well, to me, the above ones sound like crap so I am accepting your ideas. I will pick the one I think fits best with the story.**

**Thank you!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Stay inside. Now." Chiron said to us and galloped over to Zeus who was making his way over to his daughter's tree. I hugged the doorway and peered out. The FBI agents did not make me very happy to see.

"Malcolm." He was at my side. "Get my Yankees hat. NOW."

"I thought you all were supposed to sta-" I looked at him with an enraged look and he came back within seconds. Running as fast as he could, he handed me my hat without breath and I quickly put it on. Jason jumped when I became invisible and I crept down the steps. The Gods had made a cluster and I was with them in a few seconds. Making sure I didn't get to close, I stood a few feet away from Poseidon. Hopefully, if anything happened, he would make sure his son's girlfriend doesn't get killed or taken again.

Athena was discussing something with Hermes when she caught my eye. My eye. Me. Invisible. I turned pale and Hermes squinted, trying to see what Athena was staring at.

"My lady? Is something troubling you?" He asked. My mother just replied: "No." But never removed her eyes from me. I stood stock straight up, currently freaked out. I reached for Percy's hand out of habit, but remembered everything quickly.

Was it possible that she could see me? When she hesitantly took her eyes away from me, I gingerly touched the top of my head. I still had the hat on. Duh, she probably can see me. I mean it was her gift, it had to have a secret flaw to it. So she could keep an eye on me.

Slowly, I padded out of her sight and behind the Gods.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked.

Someone stepped out of the big, black vehicle and came as far as he could to discuss with the Gods.

"FBI, sir. Agent Phillips. We are going to have to take back into our possession some teenagers. We followed them to this area. Have you seen these children?" Agent Phillips held up a picture of all of us. It was profiles. A small picture was taped in outlined squares on the sturdy paper.

"No." Hephaestus sturdily said, eyeing Leo in the mess of picture.

"Haven't seen anyone who looks like that mess. I mean, LOOK at that hair! Someone needs to control that mess." Aphrodite said, pointing out Hazel's bushy hair that cascaded around her face. Hades growled and Zeus sent a threatening look at the Love goddess.

"These are not the children you are looking for." Aphrodite said. I could tell that she was charm speaking the FBI agents. But some of them didn't fall for it.

"Ok, thanks Mrs. We will keep looking." Agent Phillips started to hope back into the car.

"Phillips, look. The trackers lead us here.", "It can't be a mistake.", "New state of the art technology!" "The radar isn't jammed! Remember? raspberry!" "We have the _bleeps_, _sweeps_, and the _creeps, _unlike last time." **(A/N: Did ANYONE get that reference? If not, watch the movie: SPACEBALLS.)**

Agent Phillips turned around.

"Now listen here, I need you to hand over the children now. Or else." Someone hefted a very big gun. They were going to terrorize camp if we weren't handed over. Bombs, guns, bullets, who knows how many casualties.

I looked at Zeus. He looked like he had lost it.

"You will NOT do any sort of thing."

"We will if we have to." Lightning struck almost at my toes. I felt my hair stand on end. A little shock was sent through my body. I fell on my butt and Athena looked worriedly in my direction.

The FBI jumped a bit.

"Do you want to know something?" Zeus roared. I saw Phillips gulp with regret. "You were right. We are Gods. The Greek world is real and alive as ever. I am Zeus, master of the heavens, God of lightning." _Zap! _Another lightning bolt hit the ground and Zeus's master lightning bolt appeared in his hands.

"Poseidon. God of the sea and master of horses." Boomed Percy's father. A wall of Water surrounded the Gods, FBI and me.

"Hephaestus. God of fire and metalwork." Said the gruff and powerful man. A small ring of fire appeared around every agent on the ground.

By Zeus's flick of a hand, everything was gone.

"Now listen here, I need you to go away. Or else."

The FBI was very intimidated and looked around eagerly for an exit.

"We have the power for World War 3. Should I unleash that on your precious little planet or shall I not?" Phillips shuddered and quickly resolved with this statement.

"We apologize for the inconvenience." He started to get in the car. Everyone else scrambled inside too.

"Oh, and wait Mr. Phillips." The men stopped and froze, afraid of being hit with lightning.

Zeus casually strolled with his hands in his pockets to Agent Phillips. He whispered something low. To low for any of the Gods, or I to hear. Whatever he said was definitely a threat. I watched at Phillips became as white as a sheet. His ears turned bright red and he wrung his hands. I saw perspiration drip down in nervousness. I could be assured that the government wasn't going to release the life changing information they were just told.

I heard a loud _POP _and watched Phillips yelp in pain as his arm was pushed out of his socket. Zeus slammed him into the truck with superhuman strength and whispered something else.

"Have a nice day." He said and came back across the borderline. The FBI left in an instant and I watched their cars zoom down the abandoned road.

The Gods filed back to camp. I followed behind once most of them had gone. Walking back, I thought about what had just happened. People were poking their heads out of the cabins and asking questions about the FBI.

Suddenly, my cap flew off from behind and I reappeared to reality. I spun around to face my mother. I looked back at the group of Gods and wondered how she got behind me so fast.

"How-You were up there-" She smiled and it brought amusement for her to watch me struggle to figure out how that happened.

"I have my secrets too, Annabeth." She stopped me and looked into my eyes. "Nice little stunt back there." I smiled. "No more of that. If a wind had suddenly blew that hat off that golden head of yours, we wouldn't be here so easily." I assured her that I would be safer.

I looked past her at where the FBI agents were and saw my Dad catch sight of me.

"Dad?" Athena whipped around and looked at her formal lover. My father smiled to see me and froze when he saw Athena next to me. He reluctantly ran forwards to me. I met him in the middle and hugged him. He stroked my hair, happy to have me here.

"Annabeth, I got a call from camp and-got on a plane as soon as I could-I was so worried!" He kissed me on the forehead and I blushed.

"Thanks, Dad." He hugged me again.

"How is Percy?" My stomach sunk. I needed to go check on him.

"In pretty bad shape. I am going to go see if he is awake." I started off again but my Dad grabbed my hand.

"I raised a pretty great kid, you know that? Thank the Gods you are safe." I smiled and ran off. I could already hear their conversation from a distance.

"Athena."

"Fredrick." **(A/N: Is that his name?)**

"Good seeing you."

"Same for you." AWKWARD! I did _not _need to be there. As I ran to the big house, I saw some of my newer siblings admire in awe the sight of their mother.

I walked up the steps of the big house and peeked in Percy's room. Sally was hovering over Percy with a distance expression. Something was wrong.

I burst in.

"What's wrong?" I asked politely. Sally looked up from where she stood and Paul was gripping on her shoulder. Poseidon stood behind them and was watching intently.

"He started talking." She exclaimed with a smile. I grinned with enthusiasm and rushed to his side.

We sat there for thirty minutes listening to him grumble, encouraging him to open his eyes, and would jump at each movement.

I almost lost hope until he rolled his head towards his mother.

"Percy, sweetheart. It's mom."

"Muhm… Anbeh…" All of a sudden, I saw his eye muscles squint. He was staring straight at Sally. I let them converse for a few seconds.

"Percy! Darling, I was so worried!" She was smoothing his face with her thumb and doing mom stuff. If my dad were in this position, he would be a little less toned down.

"Good to see you are awake, son." Poseidon said from behind Paul, who was grinning happily.

"Yeah. Glad to be back. Remind me, why didn't you just leave me under that rock? This is hurting like Hades plumbing. And you know that has to be disgusting" He said weakly as he grimaced and arched his back. Sally grinned at the sound of his voice, and I filled back up with joy. "Where's Annabeth?" Sally glanced at me and Percy followed her stare to me.

I looked into his wandering sea green eyes and saw my boyfriend again. He addicting smile matched mine and we shared the moment alone, connecting eyes. Percy was back, healthy, and kicking with his wise crack jokes. Thank the Gods.

**A/N: Ok! Not much effort in the reunion but I got tired. Have a wonderful day and let me know about what you think about the story. PLEASE keep reviewing. I want to see that number past 135 (I don't know, random number) by the next two chapters that are to come. Yeah!**


	17. A Nice, Ripe, Yummy, Ending

**A/N: I already have the epilogue done, but to post it, I **_**need**_** more reviews telling me which sequel to do (refer to chapter 16 A/N). **_**NEED MORE!**_** Seriously. I will post it as soon as I know which sequel I am going to do. Well, here is another chapter. Kind of the wrapping up story. You will know the epilogue (Which is the end) very soon. Keep reviewing!**

Percy's POV:

Everything hurt everywhere. It was like I had just got dropped down a four story building. Annabeth stood at my side, wondering with hopeful eyes if I was alright.

"Gods. It's like when we first met. Over and over again huh?" Remembering the first time I laid eyes on her, and the next when I got stung by a scorpion and the countless others.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Seaweed Brain, when are you going to stop doing that?"

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Stop scaring me." She said seriously with a fake smile on her lips.

"BOO." I said sarcastically.

"You know what you mean." I shook my head yes and she reached down to kiss me. It felt like a lifetime ago since her lips touched mine. We curled down and our foreheads met in the center.

"I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. Even if I'm laying dead in a ditch somewhere. I'm very lucky to be here with you." She nodded and I felt a salty tear drop onto my face.

"Now let's see what in the name of Hades happened here…" I examined my body. My raw burn mark was wrapped in cool cloth. My arm was in a cast from my broken collarbone. The area on my neck was throbbing from the knife and the gash across my middle hurt the most. It was going to take along time to heal that one. No fighting for me.

"Until you get this fixed-" Annabeth jabbed me in the stomach which made me clenched and jerk away in pain. "No fighting for you."

"There's my girl." I said through clenched teeth. I was waiting for the punishment of killing her with anticipation.

"May I please have the room alone with Percy." Poseidon's statement was more like a command than a question. Mom let her hand trail down my cheek as she filed out with Paul. Annabeth kissed me and nodded to Poseidon. Then left the room. I watched her leave and then turned to my father when the door clicked shut.

"Gave me quite a scare, son." He said as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Sorry about that." I murmured.

"Are you in the best position to tell what happened, or should we wait a little longer?" I gulped. My experiences were way beyond dinner table talk. It was going to take me a while to be able to speak out what happened. Like Leo, I can make a million jokes but when it comes to my uncomfortable subjects…

"I understand.' He shook his head.

"Sorry."

"You get some rest now, hear?" I nodded and he reached to my knee.

"Your mother raised a presentable, capable, and brave young man. Glad you are alright, Percy." He rubbed my knee with his thumb. The smallest amount of affection.

"Me too."

He stood up and shook off the bonding moment like it was a bug on his shoulder.

"Well, I better be getting to Olympus. Get some rest." He retreated a few steps away. "Let me know when you are ready."

I nodded, and with that I closed my eyes, saw a blinding light, and was left alone.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Annabeth came in five minutes later and sat next to my bed.

"You look terrible." I said, noticing the dark bags under her eyes.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She said weakly, between a long yawn. She came to my good side and grabbed my hand. I let her lay her head on my shoulder that wasn't broken and had a stab wound.

I counted to fifty three until I heard chainsaw snoring come from her nimble body.

I fell asleep and had a sleepless dream, thank the Gods.

When I woke up, the clock in the corner said I slept for four hours, Annabeth was still asleep. I watched the door and saw people occasionally walking back and forth.

I fell sleep again for another hour and when I woke up, Annabeth was watching me sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked, wishing I could rub my eyes. She yawned and said it was 5 PM. My tummy rumbled loudly, echoing throughout the room. Her growl followed shortly.

"FOOD." We said, simultaneously. She told me she was going to be right back and went to go find someone to prepare us a tray from dinner. When she came back, she had a tray for me and Malcolm was holding a tray for her.

Potatoes wafted from the plate to my nose and I became ravenous. Cheese burger. Fresh cookies. Juicy, ripe fruit sat in another bowl with a cup of blue soda.

I tried moving my burnt arm and found I could as long as the skin didn't touch the other bending side. Slowly but surly, I took a bite of cheeseburger.

The sauces dripped down my chin and I licked them up, reaching my tongue down as far as it could go. That was gone in a second and I left a large chunk of melted cheese for the Gods. My dinner was gone soon after and I was wanting more.

Annabeth had basically inhaled it and we had seconds, then thirds.

"Wow, you guys are really hungry…" Malcolm said as he brought us a tray of cookies.

"You go without eating real food for a week. Kind of sucks." Annabeth said and handed me a cookie gingerly.

Once we were done, Annabeth and I had full tummies. It felt like we ate an elephant and I came to the conclusion that our eyes were bigger than our stomach. Then more sleeping-which I was grateful for.

Dreaming sleeplessly, I woke up and someone had brought in a cot for Annabeth to sleep on. She was tucked in tightly with her mouth ajar, snoring.

I waited until she woke up. When she did, Annabeth went to go get updates on camp.

She was leaning out of the doorway when something tackled her down the hall to far for me to see.

"Annabeth?" I called, craning my head.

"Perce!" Grover came to my room with a distraught Annabeth in his arms. "Sorry about that, just really glad to see you!" He said to Annabeth while she hugged him back.

"G-Man! How you been?"

"Great! I came as soon as Chiron called me." My best friend came to sit down in the chair next to me. "He was freaking out, asking if I was dead and I wasn't so that was a good sign. Then I got your empathy link. That helped the Gods out too, trying to find you and all that."

"Percy, dude you look in really bah-bad shape… What happened?"

"Uhh… You heard the story about where we have been the last week."

"Yeah but-"

"Grover!… I don't think any of us are ready to talk about that yet." Annabeth saved my hide.

"Got it… Sorry." Grover looked pretty guilty.

"It's all good. So what have you been up to? Haven't heard from you in awhile." I asked him. His face brightened up and started going off about him and Juniper.

"I am so glad you didn't die! Juniper and I were on a trip in Canada, I told you about this right? Well, we were talking to the forest rangers up there and recruiting satyrs…" We listened intently, hoping that would take that off our mind instead of keeping the government lab memories fresh.

When he was done, I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Then it hit me.

"Guys. We have survived the second titan war, Gaea's army, closed the gates of death, the Romans-" That made Annabeth giggle. "-and the government." We were a group of very different Demigods. We have lived through more things than most of our kind have.

Annabeth squeezed my hand and curled her lips to a smile. Then I wondered something. Good can't last forever. There is always something brewing…

"What's next?"

THE END

**A/N: That question is something you guys are going to have to answer. Please let me know the sequel you want and I will be posting the sequel theme as the next chapter and the epilogue. Thank you for everything you have done, favorited my story, REVIEWED!, story alerts, favorite author etc. This is my biggest hit story and I want to thank all of you for keeping me writing it. I hope you enjoyed it all the way through. Thank you! Stay tuned and the sequel will be posted soon.**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: I just couldn't wait to post the last chapter, so here it is-Last chapter! Enjoy. This story is coming to an end, but more will be added as a sequel.**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS EPILOGUE: I encourage you to read my story Camp Half-Blood the Second Generation and/or A Dragon is a Demigods Best Friend. But if you are, read camp half blood first. The dragon one is the sequel. I'm making sequels left and right! ****J**

**I have the next sequel topic here: (drum roll…)**

**IT IS:**

**E while Percy and Annabeth are in college. **

Percy's POV:

I awoke to a screaming Bianca in the kitchen. Damn. I rushed to the kitchen and saw Annabeth holding a phone between her neck and ear. Multitasking between that she was trying to butter toast, Bianca crying her eyes out and Silena was hiding between her legs making faces at Charles who was holding Barbie doll captive.

"Sorry Wise Girl. I fell asleep for a minute or two." Annabeth made wide demanding eyes at me and I hoisted Bianca into my arms.

"Charles, Silena, come with me." I kissed Annabeth on the cheek while in mid sentence with my mother, making plans for Thanksgiving and grabbed Silena's hand to lead them to the living room.

On my way, I grabbed a pacifier and a stuffed giraffe.

"Charles, how was school?" I engaged him in a conversation while I tried to shove a pacifier in Bianca's mouth and entertain her with the giraffe.

"Well we did our times tables and learned about Lewis and Clark."

"Mmm Hmm… Shh Bianca, shh… And what did you learn today?" Charles was in the Third grade and Silena was in First grade. Bianca was dropped off at a daycare or with my mother while Annabeth and I went to work.

I watched Charles shrug his shoulders. Disappointed in this answer, I urged him for a pop quiz.

"Ok, hard question. 144 is 12 times what?" He bunched his blonde eyebrows together like I do, and thought. I watched the light bulb turn on as he gave the correct answer. 12.

"Good." I ruffled his hair and smiled up at me. Bianca enjoyed being bounced so I bumped her up and down on my knee.

"Thanks, Sally. Yes… Ok… Ok, I will… Bye now!… Dinner's ready. Get in here or starve." Charles ran to the kitchen and I took Silena's hand and pulled her along.

"What's for dinner, Mom?" I asked and as usual the kids answered.

"Breakfast for dinner!" Silena piped in her small voice.

"Mmmm." I sat the kids down and helped Annabeth get their plates ready. Scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon (Yumm) and fruit salad. Bianca had baby food which to Silena, smelled like chicken butts. I don't know how she got that comparison but that was Silena for you. Just like her father. Me.

"What are you going to put in the bowl, Charles?" Annabeth asked. We always continued this tradition at home. We had them sacrifice something to the Gods (Although they don't know they are doing it) and when we put them to bed, Annabeth and I make a fire outside and sing songs to ourselves. It makes it feel as if we were still at camp, which is our favorite place in the world.

My son picked a ripe strawberry slice and ripped off a buttery piece of toast. Silena threw in a pancake and poured some syrup into the bowl. I threw in my toast and Annabeth threw in some eggs.

_To Lord Poseidon and Athena. Thank you for my children._

"Why do we do this again?" Said Silena, looking sadly at her lost pancake.

"You will understand when you get older." Annabeth said as she portioned off a small spoonful of Bianca's baby food. I don't think the Gods would like chicken butts but Annabeth insisted.

We got done with dinner, after having to tell Charles to talk with his mouth closed and told Silena no food fight. I let the kids play in the front room while I helped Annabeth with cleaning up. She set Bianca in her high chair and gave her the stuffed giraffe while we talked about work.

The usual routine was kept. The only thing that disturbed it was holidays and random monster attacks, which end up locking the children in the closet and Annabeth and I dust them quickly. Silena always gets afraid but Charles tried to came her down. Bianca just sits there on her butt, crawls around in the closet occasionally, and when you get back, looks up at you with her big green eyes.

Someone tugged on my shirt. I looked down. Silena was yawning.

"Looks like you need some sleep." Annabeth suggested.

"No Mommy. I'm not tir-tir *yawn* Tired yet." I laughed.

"Be back." Annabeth said and started to walk away.

"No, I want Dad to do it. I haven't seen him all week." Charles yawned at the doorway. It's true. My work as a marine biologist takes me away far for meetings, and multiple rides on boats on many oceans. I got back yesterday from the Pacific Ocean.

"I will go put them to bed and be back to help you, okay Wise Girl?" She nodded and kissed me. Then continued to wash the dish. From the corner of my eye I saw Charles 'ewe' at our kiss.

I picked Silena up and grabbed Charles.

"Bed time!" I followed Silena up to her room and told Charles to get into his Pjs.

Silena had gotten into her pjs as soon as she came home so she was ready. She jumped into her bed and dragged that precious doll of hers next to her.

"Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I whispered, pulling the covers to her chin and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night, Daddy." I clicked the lights off and shut the door halfway. Charles was next.

"Hey Beckendorf." (Sometimes we call Charles by his middle name, but he prefers Charles.)

"I'm ready." He rolled over to the bed, facing the door. I sat on the side of the bed and looked at Charles. His blonde hair was exactly like Annabeth's, he had my eyes, and I knew he would live up to his brave and bold name.

He poked the scar he knew very well. He knew it was exactly located underneath my shoulder. Bad memories came back as I relived the pain that shot through my arm as Dr. Walker lodged that damn knife into me. I remembered the long trail of the torch run down my arm. The battered look on Annabeth's face as she sat unconscious in the chair across from me. The snap on my collarbone made a shiver run down my spine as I remembered that god forsaken few days.

"Where did you get that again?" He always asked those questions. Growing up as a demigod gives you lots of scars. Each one had a story. I sighed. He would get mad if I didn't tell him what it was.

"Do you remember the stories about Peter Johnson and Annabelle Chance?" He nodded. "Well, one night, Peter was taking Annabelle on a date."

"A date? Ewe! Girls have cooties!" I laughed and continued the story.

"Well that night, someone jumped them and took them away."

Charles gasped. "What next?"

"I'm getting to that part, kiddo."

**The End.**

**A/N: And that wraps it up for my story. I have decided that the sequel will be a continuation on this story so I will keep the same name, chapters etc but update the summary and add chapters onto the next story. Thanks for all your reviews. I didn't think so many people would like it this much!**


	19. SEQUEL STARTS NOW

**A/N:**

**The new story for the sequel is called:**

**The godly plan**

**Real original right? Haha!**

**And will start when you click the button that says *Next chapter* **

**I ADVISE YOU TO DO IT NOW FOR AN AWESOME STORY.**

**Sorry about the caps, I have no idea why caps lock won't turn off. I promise I will get it fixed in time for the sequel**

**Have a wonderful day.**


	20. A Call From Camp

**A/N: Ok, the sequel you all have been waiting for. Here it is! Start reading! Percy and Annabeth are in college. So yeah. That's where I see them. But, I will be still writing as if they are in high school. Do you catch my drift? Never mind, we will just see where the story takes us.**

Annabeth's POV:

The monotone voice of the professor almost put me to sleep but the tapping of pencils kept me awake. I scribbled down some notes as my brilliant mind was turning gears, trying to keep up with the man down below, pacing back and forth trying to get us to understand the physics behind buildings.

I understood it but he was going to fast for me to calculate, or I would get stuck behind as I got distracted my a conversation behind me, so I ended up zoning out for a few seconds but then quickly got back on track.

The guy next to me woke up from drooling on his desk and pulled out his phone. We had a matter of seconds before we had to go but this teacher doesn't like it if you pack your bags early.

I slowly closed my notebook, hoping he wouldn't notice and when the bell rang, I shoved it all into my backpack and dashed for the door. I wasn't in a big rush but I didn't want to be late to meet with Percy.

We graduated high school last year and are new, incoming freshmen at college. We go to University of Pennsylvania **(A/N: Don't even know if that's a real place…). **We both applied and made it. The school offers the same credentials for both of our fields plus Sally told us it was a good school. Percy wants to be a marine biologist and I obviously want to go into architecture.

I walked out the door and walked, half ran down the hallway. At the scheduled meeting place, I sat down on the bench inside campus waiting for Percy.

I saw him walk out from the geography class he was in. Percy slapped his room mate on the back and waved him goodbye. I stood up and met him.

"Hey. You're here early!" He exclaimed.

"My class is on the other side of the campus, remember? I run here but I think I am going to casually walk compared to your moseying over here." I smirked. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to my dorm, making small talk about the day.

I waved to a few people and walked in my room.

It was really small and the bland walls made it look boring but my roommate and I spiced it up a little bit, with posters and bright blankets and pillows.

When I opened the door my roommate, Kathy, was gathering some stuff together and shoving it in her backpack.

"Hey, Kathy. Where are you going?" I asked and Percy let go to hold my hand. Kathy looked up at me with her brown hair in a pony tail.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy, I'm heading out to go with Alex." She smiled up at me and shoved some more books in her bag.

"Have fun!" I swooned. She gave me a suspicious look and briskly walked out the door.

"Well, all to ourselves." Percy said as he pushed me onto my bed.

"Hey! I said as I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and tossed it aside. Next he climbed up next to me and we lay side by side together and looked at the ceiling.

"Next vacation. You, me, beach. Ok?" I rolled my head to his voice raising one eyebrow.

"Next vacation is Camp, remember?" I told him with a slight laugh in my voice. He bunched up his eyebrows and thought for a second.

"Oh yeah…" He thought for a second. I gave up reasoning with him so I got up and poured a bowl of cereal for both of us. He had pulled himself sitting up on the bed and I handed him a bowl. Percy leaned against the wall and I sat down on the foot with one leg under my weight.

My plan for the night: Eat my cereal, study, be with Percy, and study some more. I spooned a mouth full of my cereal into my mouth and listened to Percy talk about his studies.

"Professor May made us work with a partner and I partnered up with the worst kid-"

"Didn't any of the girls want to be your friend?" I asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Hmm… Unless any of them were named Annabeth Chase, or the daughter of Athena, or my best friend, I didn't want them." He said as he pushed my knee playfully. "Anyway, this puny kid was really annoying and-"

_Ring, Ring, Ring_ screamed the phone in the middle of Kathy and my bed. I held up one finger to tell him to wait a second and I rolled across the bed to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Annabeth." I always say that now because one time, Kathy's mom called and I picked up the phone when Percy and I were… Possibly making out and he wouldn't stop kissing me. Kathy's mom got a hold of her and was very amazed at what her daughter's roommates were doing. That was definitely a mistake.

"Annabeth." It was Chiron. He never really called me unless it was an emergency, otherwise, we caught up during the summer.

"Chiron. Is everything alright?" Percy stopped eating and listened intently while I pulled myself up onto my knees. He set the bowl down and didn't make a sound.

"No. I didn't know who to call for this but you have experience in… When can you come?" I thought about my schedule. It was Friday so I guess I could take the weekend off and if I stayed later, I could take the next week or so off depending on the situation.

"Now."

"I think that's best. I will let you know when you come." I nodded.

"Bye." I said quickly.

"Stay safe." I hung up the phone and sat in silence.

"What did he want?" I looked at the horrified face on Percy, his eyebrows scrunched up and searching my face for clues.

"Go to your room. Pack. Our vacation is going to be a little sooner than we think." He nodded and left quickly. Before he left the room, I thought that if Chiron is calling me off of school, it must be a little bit bigger than just a celebration.

"Percy." He looked back with his hand on the door, his body halfway in the dorm hallway.

"Riptide?" He patted his pocket and I let him leave.

Then I started to pack.

**A/N: Like it? I LOVE putting cliffhangers on the endings, like every chapter has a cliffhanger. Yay! Ok, I have a really BIG REALLY BIG event tomorrow that decides on my sports team next week so please, wish me luck, lots. I will not be posting for a while because it will be really hard and I will be in pain, so here is the last chapter for a while. Unless I get done early. Wish me luck! Thanks, and have a wonderful day!**


	21. Faces on a Milk Carton

**A/N: Here ya go! Yes, I am doing the sequel as kind of like an 'add-on' to the first story. That way it is all kept in place. I think that is how I am going to do every sequel I make like that. Anyway-obviously, I passed the test thingy with my sports team, so we will be ready! Thanks for being patient and here is another chapter!**

Percy's POV:

As Annabeth said, something was terribly wrong and I was going to help. She made sure I had riptide and I did, so I scrambled down the hall to my dorm.

I fumbled with my keys and unlocked the room. The layout was exactly like Annabeth's room so it was easy to navigate your way around every room in the hall. It made it even easier considering that it was the smallest space in the world.

I pushed open the door and saw my roommate, Bryce throwing a tennis ball to the wall and making it bounce off.

"Hey! Perce, my man. What's up?" I heard him swing around to face my side of the room as I rummaged through my closet for my suitcase. I flopped it down on the bed and started packing a few things.

"Surprise vacation." He raised his eyebrows.

"Going with the girl! Nice. Gonna get some action?" I looked at him curiously and he smiled slyly and suggestively.

"That's all you think about huh?" And I went back to packing. I went to the closet and turned my back. I wrapped some ambrosia and nectar hidden in the bottom in a camp tee shirt. Bryce didn't suspect anything as I tucked it away, next to a clean, spare knife for Annabeth. One time, she misplaced the one from Luke and she had a extreme freak out. She tore up her room and when she found it, I always keep an extra knife for her. Just in case.

"Well, I hope you have fun. Where you going?" He asked as he bounced the tennis ball up and down.

"Uhh, the beach." I said quickly.

"Surfs up, man!" He said with a rock out sign on his hands. I rolled my eyes. He could be so much fun, but there were times where Bryce was a complete dork.

"Yeah, well I might be gone for awhile." Bryce nodded and flipped his legs on the bed so he was facing the ceiling, tossing the ball up in the air.

"Alright, I'm going to go." I said and picked up my suitcase and flung my backpack on my back. I was halfway out the door when I turned around. "Oh, and Bryce," He sat up. "Can you water my flowers while I'm gone? Only once a day."

"Sure. Have fun." Bryce had called me a freak because I kept my flowers here, but he was tolerant. When I told him the moon lace flower was very important to me, he said he would help care for it when I wasn't here.

"Thanks." Then I walked out the door and walked down the hallway. When I arrived at Annabeth's door, I didn't even have to knock. It swung open with Annabeth behind it, looking stern and ready to go.

"He didn't say anything else?" I asked as we quickly strode down the hallway. She shook her head.

"Did he hint he was serious?" I asked. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my a heavy down pour. I ran the rest of the way to the door and opened it, looking outside.

People were running frantically to escape the surprise, immediate rain that pelted the vehicles and books held above students heads as they ran for cover. _Crack!_ A bright flash split the sky in half as a large lightning bolt touched down.

Someone screamed and the doors were all shut.

Annabeth looked at me. _The Gods. _She mouthed to me and then we ran to the car. I hopped in the car and threw my stuff in the back. We squealed out of the parking lot and started on the road. Annabeth was soaked but I was clean as could be.

It took a while to get to camp but we used that time to talk about what was wrong. We watched the rain increase and the thunder and lightning grew more frequent. I peered out at the landscape and saw the rage of the Gods roar across the country. Storm clouds raced in and darkened the sky.

Annabeth gave me a concerned look with the storm transpiring outside. I hydroplaned once and gave us quite a scare, but was able to shape the water at the last second to control the car. I didn't know I could do that but we were safe and three miles away from the puddle, so I could honestly say I could.

We stopped for dinner when it got dark. A real quick drive through satisfied our rumbling tummies and then we were back on the road.

The area started looking familiar when the urban area started to become rural, I knew we were close. When we came to the hill, I pulled the car over and we ran up with our day packs. We left the suitcases in the locked up car and ran up.

"Chiron?" I called. When the view of camp came into sight, there was no one in the place I call my second home. "Anyone?" I hollered again.

"The big house lights are on." Annabeth pointed. They were distinguished in the dark and I could see the light beams shining out from the windows. The camp fire was no where to be seen and that was the only source of sunlight in the dark night.

We ran to the four story building and pushed open the door. The ping pong table on our right was filled with a few cabin counselors but also had many holes of the absent children. Chiron turned around to face us, in his wheel chair form.

"Percy, Annabeth. I'm glad you are here."

"Sorry we are late, Chiron." Annabeth said as we took the two seats next to each other. "What's so urgent?" Chiron sighed like he was tired of hearing the same question over and over.

"One of the Gods are missing." I had to catch my breath and Annabeth grabbed my hand and held them on her knee. Chances are, we got another quest.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, her voice shaking.

"Hestia." I closed my eyes in disapproval. I remember the small number of times our conversation. That time at Luke's, that time at Mt. Olympus. Those few times have been running through my head every once in a while. That hit a little to close to close. Not as close of my encounters with Ares.

But that explains why the Gods are so angry. Hestia was the Goddess who kept the home while they were away, fighting or do anything else. With her gone, there was nothing much to tie the big and magic family together.

"Well, we got to get a search party going. How many people are looking for her?" Annabeth stood up, trying to turn the gears and get things started. I could see the plans churning in her head as she started pacing back and forth. I tried to pull her back into the seat, but I didn't have to. Chiron did it all.

He rubbed his hand over his beard and propped his chin up on his upright hand.

"It doesn't get better. Demeter, and Persephone are gone too." Annabeth dropped in her seat and as her body fell, my stomach sunk as well.

The underworld was not going to be happy in these next weeks.

"Where do we begin?" Someone asked.

Chiron gave us a grim look.

"Percy. Annabeth." I looked up and saw him swallow with guilt. "We have reasonable suspicion that… That they were taken by the government… Again."

I did not want to go through this again.

**A/N: Well, now we have the victims. I didn't really have a reason for Demeter, Persephone, or Hestia. I picked a random few Greek figures. I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy this chapter!**


	22. Start of Our Roadtrip

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and I hoe you enjoy the sequel.**

Percy's POV:

The long silence filled the room as everybody sat there. Three Greek figures missing? Things were going to get bad REAL quick. Hestia, Persephone, and Demeter. Hades double mad? Not a good thing.

The rain poured down. Even though the barrier was supposed to keep the weather out, the Gods didn't care about that, and the rain poured. Poured and poured. A snap of lightning lit the window and the lights went out. Someone got out of their seat and switched the light switch a few times. We were left in darkness.

"What do we do know?" Annabeth asked, quietly. I could hear her voice waver.

"This is what we have done so far." Chiron called out from the left of me. My eyes were started to adjust and I could see everyone's form. "We have Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and Grover have gone looking for Persephone and Demeter's search party is Jason, Piper, and Leo."

"And Hestia?" I asked but Chiron merely sighed.

"We just found out about her disappearance. They all were found missing at different time intervals. First, Persephone a day or two ago, then Demeter only a few hours before I called you and Hestia a few minutes before I called you at your dorm." I nodded letting that sink in, thinking of options and possibilities.

"Like I said, the victims were taken by the government. Hestia was able to connect with the Gods right after her capture but only for a few seconds. No one is with her in the facility. The government found out an alternative to kidnap the Gods. Normally they can release whatever is restraining them, but this is different. We don't know their location, but they can be any where up to four countries away. They are no where close to each other."

"And we have to find them. Before the Gods create a World War III." Annabeth concluded, remembering the promise that the FBI had to make years ago right outside camp. **(A/N: From the last story, remember?)**

"We need you to look for Hestia. You are the best of the best and will be able to find her. I'm sure of it. You can take some time off school, correct?" He asked, and I saw his dark form sit forward in his wheelchair.

"Hey, whatever gets me out of calculus class makes me happy." I felt Annabeth smack my arm and we stood up. "Yes. Can we start in the morning?" Chiron nodded and said yes.

Then we filed out of the room. Annabeth and I walked out and decided to sleep in my bunks.

We put our packs above our head and sprinted to cabin three. The rain soaked into our backpacks and we reached cover underneath the porch. I pushed open the door and was presented with the familiar place I grew up in the summer. My bunk in the corner was just like I left it.

Covers undone, picture frame slanted so I could see Annabeth's shining face look at me when I turned over, pillow crushed at weird angles. Even a pair of pajama pants that I left here were peeking out from underneath the bed. I saw a candy bar wrapped laying on the night stand and quickly threw it in the trash can.

"You _really _need to clean this place up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, looking around. I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, embarrassed with the mess of my cabin.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she threw her bag down. "You know if you close your eyes, it won't be as bad. You just don't see it." She chuckled and threw herself on my bed. I climbed in behind her afterwards and held her curvy body close to me.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked. "What are we going to look for?"

"I think our best bet, is where… Where we were taken. We should look there first." She nodded and I could tell Annabeth wasn't happy about that. Nor was I. After everything settled down when we got back years ago, the Gods located our exact position where we were while being tested.

"Night Wise Girl."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

When I woke up in the morning, Annabeth was rolling over with her mouth gaping slightly open. She snorted in her sleep and smacked her lips a little, her blonde hair falling in her face. I rolled my eyes and got up, careful not to wake her. She needed as much sleep as she could get.

I quickly got on a new shirt and pair of jeans and then shook Annabeth awake.

"Morning. Better get on the road soon." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmugghghghh…" She moaned. I threw the backpack on the bed next to her and she reluctantly sat up to get changed.

I grabbed some extra nectar and ambrosia under the extra bunk on the opposite wall. When I got up from reaching underneath the bed, Annabeth was changing her shirt and when she was done, we went outside.

Camp was quiet and unruffled, nobody walking around. It was 5:00 in the morning and the only people up were probably going to be Chiron and a few camp leaders.

"Big House?" I asked. Annabeth nodded and we went to go tell them we were leaving.

"Chiron?" She called as we pushed the door open.

"In here." He called from his wheelchair form.

"We are going to head out and check where we were before when taken by the Government. Maybe we can find Hestia." I said.

"Ok, keep in contact. Do you want Argus to drive you to the airport?" He asked, offering the camp van.

"No, it will just be a day long car trip or so, plus the Gods being angry, I don't want to get shot out of the sky by a lightning rod." He nodded, then peered outside through the window.

"Be careful. It's going to rain soon. Watch your back, children." Annabeth nodded and we took a few drachmas from the drawer.

"Good luck!" He called as we ran down to the car. Annabeth put our bags in the back as I started the car.

"To Maine?"

"To Maine." Annabeth gulped.

**A/N: You like? Hope you do, and I hope you are having a wonderful summer. Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I got really wrapped up in the sunshine outside!**


	23. Captured Again

**A/N: I'm excited for this chapter. I want some ACTION! (The last ones were kind of blah…) So this one is going to be an 'attack' scene. Enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV:

When we pulled out of the driveway at camp, I turned my head to the melancholy figure standing at the top of the hill. Chiron waved sadly and I turned to face the oncoming road.

"So when we get to Maine, what are we going to look for?" Percy asked as merged onto the highway in the carpool lane.

"Chiron said that they found…" I had to gulp. "They found us in the government facility in a national park called Trenton Village Connector Trails. **(A/N: I don't even know! Researched a little bit… If I'm wrong, oh well)** I'm guessing that's our best bet." I told him as I looked out the window. Percy was speeding 10 over. Going past another car, a little child looked at us from his action figures. Then he was in our dust.

"Can you be the navigator when we get there? Otherwise I might end up in Canada, you know me." Percy said. I laughed. I knew he would get lost.

"Sure. You just get us there with out getting in a car accident." He smiled and noticed the speed limit, then enabled the car to slow down.

We kept driving and stopped only briefly at a drive through for breakfast. A small thing of pancakes kept us satisfied as we got back on the road. With a full tummy, I took a nap and when I woke up, we were pulling into a restaurant. Dang, I had slept all the way from 8:30 AM to 12:45. This diner was out in the middle of no where. No other shops surrounded it. Just the long stretch of road and a few dead trees.

"Sorry to wake you but I would like some lunch. Couldn't wait any longer." Percy started to get out of the car but I stopped him.

"Percy, why don't you stretch your legs ok?" I mean he has been driving all morning. "I will get you a burger or something and will be back soon. Then we can trade the steering wheel." He smiled, slipped out of the car, and lifted his arms over his head.

I walked up to the burger joint and looked up. He had parked us in a parking lot that said it belonged to "Fries-Not-Flies!"… I shook my head. What a pathetic name for a restaurant. We were the only vehicle and surprisingly, the only customers.

The bell rang above me as the door creaked open. The diner was dimly lit with only one flickering lamp. It was a little creepy. I walked across the tiles to the front counter and then noticed the run down 80's music playing from a juke box in the corner.

The menu was limited: Fries. Burger. Cheeseburger. Soft drink. Salad. Bottle of water. No wonder this place wasn't a chain restaurant.

"Hello?" I called to the empty air in front of me. I pricked the bell in front of me that made a small ding noise that echoed throughout the place. My hand hovered over the bell and the second time I rang it, a wrinkled old hand grabbed mine, stopping the sad noise.

"Stop that dreadful noise!" An old lady sneered. I wretched my hand away and looked into her eyes. Well, I had to dip my head and I _still _didn't see her eyes.

She was the shortest lady I have ever seen with a grey bun perched on her head and inhumanly blue eyes. They weren't regular blue, they were a cold blue that I have never seen in anybody ever. Her stare reminded me of Luke, his blue orbs staring straight in my face. Her wrinkled fingers were tapping impatiently on the counter waiting for my order.

"What do you want?" She asked as she wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh… Just two cheeseburgers and some fries with a root beer and a coco cola for Perc- That's it." I didn't know if I should trust this snappy woman. She punched in some buttons.

"And the name for the order is Annabeth you said?" I nodded and she turned her back. Wait… Something was wrong.

"How did you know my name? I don't think I said my name…" I asked, slowly drawing my knife from my belt holding it steady underneath the counter.

"I wouldn't do that Miss." Said a deeper voice behind me. I heard a click and felt something press against my head. I immediately shoved my knife back in my holder, hoping they didn't notice anything suspicious and lifted my hands. Normally I would attack but I had the feeling that click was from a gun. Any sudden movement, I would be dead. Not from a swift blow that I could block but the pull of a trigger.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping I could stall time for Percy to come help.

"FBI. Don't scream or I will shoot you." He said firmly and I noted to not make another noise. The man gripped my arms and led me around the counter and into the kitchen. Where there would be cutlery and supplies were only stainless steel table tops and a loaded gun every few feet, at easy reach.

When we reached the back, something that sounded like chains clicked, locked, and pulled on both of my wrists. He applied hand cuffs and swirled me around to put my back to the wall.

He was a muscular man, with black shades over a square face. His blonde hair reminded me a lot like Percy's guard when we were at the laboratory years ago. Then, I recognized him as that exact person. He must be pissed with us escaping, making a fool of himself and all that.

"Sit down." He ordered and I sunk to the floor, my arms held tightly behind me in the cuffs. Percy's guard still held the gun to my head. "Just want to let you know that this is _not _a tranquilizer gun. I have real bullets in here." He said stroking his gun, with a creepy smile played on his lips. Behind him, the man reached for a piece of cloth and tied it around my mouth, gagging my voice. Well, I was in a really bad situation. Shit.

_Percy. Percy, where are you? That fricken' Seaweed Brain._ I thought, half hoping he would become worried and come check on me and half hoping he would run and save himself. But I knew that wasn't going to happen.

As if on cue, the small bell at the door rang and footsteps rang through the diner.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl come through here? Long curly blonde hair? Grey eyes? Ring a bell?" Percy asked. I was squirming for him to be at my side. Hesitantly, I whimpered and strained my head upwards to look over the counter.

The man merely sighed and pressed the gun into my head even more.

"I will let you know, only if you can solve this for me. Number three across, please." I heard shuffling of newspapers and Percy groan. Crossword puzzles. Why did these people have to be so sick?

"Sorry, Ma'am. I don't know." Percy said after a while. He can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

"Well, then I don't know if I can tell you what happened to your girlfriend."

"What happened? I wanted to know if you had seen her…" I heard the small noise of riptide uncapping. He is probably doing the same thing was doing.

"I wouldn't do that Mr." Click, and the same thing happened.

"What in the name of-"

"Please come this way, sir." I heard the cuffs lock around his wrists and two sets of footsteps get closer to where I was.

"Pretty nifty thing you got there." Said the other FBI guy that was leading Percy, who by the way was looking pretty pissed. The FBI guy set riptide on the counter. He snatched the cap from Percy, and recapped it. A big grin of excitement came onto his face. He must be one of those people who can see through the mist.

"Annabeth!" Percy said as he caught sight of me. He somehow got free from the man's grasp who tried to rewrap his hands but Percy knelt down next to me, never letting his eyes leave the gun to my head.

"Oh, I forgot." The FBI guy with the gun to my head confiscated my knife and set it down next to riptide. I sneered.

"I'm going to kill you if you hurt her." Percy warned.

"Like last time, you punk?" The man threatening me said. A moment of realization went onto his face as he recognized his guard.

"Annabeth, I don't kno-" He was stopped when he too was gagged with another piece of cloth. "Urrrhhhmmphm" Percy grumbled with his eyebrows scrunched. I tried to get the cloth out of my mouth but it was no use.

What becomes of us now is a mystery.

**A/N: Whoop Whoop! Another chapter! Please PLEASE review and all that. I love to hear your comments about this twist! Have a wonderful day and don't forget to REVIEW! ****J**


	24. Empathy Link Time!

**A/N: Ok, so yeah. I reread my sequel and got really REALLY bored. So, I added some action to the last one, and action to this one too! Enjoy! And I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I have been really, really slacking. Just got really wrapped up in the summer and doing nothing!**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and I sat in the corner with our mouths gagged while our captors discussed plans for what to do with us.

"Agent Phillips is supplying us with a car. It will be here in a few minutes." Said the blonde one as he snapped his phone shut.

"Well, I guess, it is necessary to bag you. Wouldn't want you knowing where we are going to take you, now would we?" Blondie said with a sneer. I raised one eyebrow in curiosity. The brunette man rummaged in the supply closet and came back with two brown cloth sacks.

"Nighty night." Blondie said as they put the sacks over our head, trapping the air in the sack, making it hot in the enclosed area. The cloth was scraggly and the only thing I could feel was Annabeth's touch to my left, the cold tile floor, and the steel wall behind me.

We stayed like that for about five minutes, I found Annabeth's leg and locked it with mine. While we sat there, I wondered if any mortals come here to eat, being oblivious to the dingy diner.

The sound of a truck rolled up in the parking lot and someone led me outside to the musty ground floor. I tripped over my feet not knowing where I was going, and soon the man pulling at my arm was roughly dragging me alone. I was hesitantly taking my time hoping I didn't fall on my face.

"Reckless snob. Walk in a straight line." Whispered a voice in my ear. I winced away from him and was shoved. Something knocked me over at about the thighs. It was a back bumper. It felt like I was thrown in the back of an SUV and landed one something soft and squirming.

Whatever was underneath me writhed and shrieked only a voice I would recognize. Annabeth. I rolled onto my side, knocking my head on the wall of the car. I heard the car door slam shut and the engine start. The vehicle backed up and then rolled forward. I heard the blinker as we picked up speed, probably getting back on the freeway.

We bumped in the back for a little bit. Annabeth and I hooked our legs and we kept each other from bouncing to much.

One pot hole hit the cars tires so hard, we were lifted into the air at least by a foot. When I was thrown back on the floor of the car, a small slit of light hit my eyes. When I hit the moving floor, the bag over my head came slightly loose.

I used all my ability to shrug out of my brown sack. The SUV we were in had tinted windows and a separator between the back were we lay and the driver and passenger, which was also tinted a dark color.

Annabeth lay on her shoulder with her hands behind her back. Her curly hair was tangled and messed up in the bag.

I cleared my throat and the bag turned. Using my head, literally, I was able to lift the bag off her head, seeing her beautiful grey piercing eyes widen in worry. I gave her a stay-still look and she didn't move. Craning my neck, I was able to scrap my teeth against her cheek. This might be really weird, but it was enough to free the cloth around her mouth.

"Percy. Where in the name of Hades are we gong?" I rolled my eyes and made grunting noises. "Oh, right." She did the same thing to me. I felt her dry teeth scratch against my cheek and as I pulled my jaw back, the cloth settled on my neck. The only thing restraining us now, was the handcuffs, and I didn't dare try to get out. They were already rubbing my wrists raw.

"What do we do now?" I asked her, the smart half of us.

"I don't know." she said, taking her first look at the SUV bounding down the freeway.

"Well, I don't thnk they are taking us to the zoo." I said sarcastically.

"Best bet is another government facility. We are going in the right direction. I felt us go north. Probably heading to Maine." she said. So we were on the right track… Just not in the right place. Tied up and gagged isn't going to get us far. I heard a crack of angry lightning, and the car swerved a little. Then the rain started pouring. Worse than it has ever been.

"Can you get Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Just got to go to sleep."

"Well, you better hurry." She said with a warning glare. I closed my eyes, not wanting to waste time and I felt her snuggled closer to me. After roughly fifteen minutes of listening to Annabeth's breath on my shoulder, I feel asleep and dreamt for my best friend.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was dark. Then an image came into my head. It was Grover at camp, sitting lazily against a tree trunk. Grover was playing his reed pipes, a hideous Justin Bieber song that made me want to run for cover and plug my ears with enough earwax to fill a skyscraper. **(A/N: Sorry you 'beliebers' but I can't stand Justin. "baby, baby, baby ooooo" Is crap. I would like to settle down to some REAL music. Possibly some Pink Floyd? Four Star Mary? 80's even, anything but "baby"… My rant is done.)**

The tree he was leaning against swayed its leaves and out popped a face. Juniper. She scrambled out from her tree, kissed him on the forehead and sat in his lap.

"Hey, Juniper. What's up?" He asked with a blushing face. She slyly smiled and ripped the pipes out of his hand, throwing them in the forest. He frowned and she vanished back into her tree form.

He got up to go get his reeds but I stopped him.

"Grover." He looked at me.

"Perce! How's it going?" I shook my head.

"I can't talk to much but-We got jumped. Government officials are taking us to another lab, hopefully the one in Maine. We are headed that direction now and Annabeth and I are in the back of an SUV. Maybe Hestia will be in Maine, but we can't be sure." He frowned and grew concerned, standing up wringing his hands.

"Yeah, anything I can do to help. I will get Chiron."

"First, I need you to wake up, G-Man." He gave me a confused face.

"Oooohhhhh, you mean, this is not an Iris message, it's an empathy link." I gave him a 'seriously?' look and he recollected his thoughts. "The last thing I remember was I was sitting at the Ping pong table at the big house… Yup. I got so bored, I fell asleep." He said nodding his head with understanding of the situation.

I felt something hit the back of my head and I fell backwards. When I opened my eyes I was looking at the ceiling of the SUV. I sat straight up and something pushed me back down. Looking down my body was Annabeth, sprawled on top of me.

"Don't get in his line of view. The driver looks out the rear mirror, we are screwed. Stay low." She whispered.

"Good idea, Wise Girl." And I kissed her. I didn't know how long it would be until I could do that again.

"Grover?" I nodded my head.

"He is going to tell Chiron."

"Good. You were out for awhile. Talking and what not…" Then she stuck her tounge out of her mouth and wiggled it to the floor.

"I'm guessing I drooled too?" I grinned.

"You always do, Seaweed Brain." She quietly chuckled.

"Did I say anything good?"

"Pretty entertaining actually. Something about a circus, and a wall but other than that, just drool came out of that pretty little mouth of yours." I rolled my eyes. Only Annabeth would pick up on that.

**A/N: Like? Please read and review. I have a GIGANTIC list of story ideas for fan fiction, and I am going to try a Buffy story. So, if you are interested, please stay tuned and as always, have a wonderful day!**


	25. Oh, How the Turn Tables

**A/N: WARNING: ACTION SEQUENCES FOLLOW IN THIS CHAPTER. This is gonna be good, I promise. Maybe not the way you expect it to be but there will be blood. But now a lot.**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy woke up and we laid in the back, planning our escape. The men in the front could easily be jumped, but the only problem was our hands were tied behind our backs, and they had possession of our weapons. Most likely, the weapons were in evidence bags in the front seats.

While in the back, Percy was able to peep up and look in the back and in the front. We were driving solo. Only the two people in front were the people we had to get through. When we had our plan, the only thing we had to do was wait for them to stop. Surely they were getting hungry or their bladders were getting quite full.

With a lucky leap, Percy peeked outside just as we were passing the "Welcome to New Hampshire!" sign. We had one more state.

The car slowed down and veered off at once again, another rural town. The car stopped on the side of a road. Percy quickly looked out the window.

"Nothing around." He whispered. Hoping the FBI agents couldn't see through the tinted glass, we pressed our free, bent legs against the opening trunk. "Ready?" He looked at me. I blew a kiss and then the door opened.

I heard the click of the handle and the door popped open. I didn't know their name, so the only way I could keep track of them was hair color.

"NOW!" Percy screamed and I pushed with all my might on the door with my feet. It popped open and smacked Blondie and Brown right in the face, surprising them quite a lot. Their head popped back and Blondie, who was on my side, was knocked down onto his butt. Percy and I quickly jumped out of the car and took on the people closets to us.

I stuck my shoe in Blondie's face, making a dirt print plastered across his face. Brown, who wasn't on the ground got a swift kick from Percy's rising leg. I continued to make Blondie squirm until he grabbed my stable leg, knocking my off my feet. Taking the dirt face first, I rolled on my back, and kicked Blondie in the knee making it bow in the wrong direction.

"You snobby brat!" He groaned. He lifted his leg to strike but I swiped his grounded leg as if mine were a pair of scissors. Blondie hit his head on the bumper and held it in his hands. Percy head butted Brownie and then the buff man hit Percy square on the jaw. My boyfriend spat a spray of blood that dribbled down his chin. That hit probably made him either loose a tooth, or bite his tongue or mouth. Ouch.

"Get your knife!" He said, making eye contact with me before getting his again. I nodded and gave one very strong kick to Blondie's head, making him lay limp. Riptide would appear in Percy's jean pocket but mine wouldn't. I was able to open the SUV door with my teeth, which made a shaky scraping sound in my head.

When it popped open, I took a look around. A radio, a gun sitting in the open glove compartment. I looked around the front for my knife. A foldable cardboard box was sitting between the passenger seat and the drivers. It held my knife and an empty evidence bag. Percy's sword must already be in his pocket.

I checked to see if Blondie was still out. I ran to the back of the SUV and looked. He was merely just rolling around like a flopping fish out of water. Percy was doing much better. He had his sword in his hand and was he was waving it like a mad man.

"Percy! How did you get that?" I stared in awe as he swung his sword at Brownie. His hands were still tied back, but it was a large jump forwards.

"Human jump rope. And you call _me _the Seaweed Brain." He jabbed again with both hands. "Get your knife. So I can stop this?" He asked, ducking a swing from Brownie.

I kicked Blondie in the head, again, causing him to roll over. When I ran back to the truck, thinking _that's not a bad idea, _I twisted my arms inside the cuffs that have been rubbing my wrists raw. It quite hurt, so I had to clench my teeth and hold back my breath that wanted to be released in a scream. When my hands appeared in front of my face, I smiled and grabbed my knife out of the evidence bag. I came back to Blondie.

Percy had Brownie under his belt. Literally. Brownie was laying on the ground with Percy's knee on top of him. The sword was pushed up against his throat. I followed his guide and quickly straddled Blondie's middle, threatening him with a slit throat if he moved.

"Now, I wouldn't move." Percy said and shook Brownie, drawing the blade even closer to comfort. "Where is the key to our cuffs?" Brownie sneered and glanced in Blondie's direction. I raised my eyebrows and rotated my knife in circles while scraping it on his neck, causing him to retract from my grasp.

Blondie slowly reached in his suit and pulled out a small key and held it up. If I move the knife away to grab the key, he had the chance to attack.

"Up a little higher please." I asked him. He reached up and I snatched it with my mouth. I hate having not having the use of my hands. The metal taste pervaded my mouth as I tucked the key in the side of my cheek.

"Annabeth, seriously? You don't know where that has been…" Percy said when Blondie uncovered the key. I raised my eyebrows and motioned to my bound hands. "Ok." He shook his head. "What now?"

Having an idea, I clenched the key between my teeth and leaned down to stick it in the lock. The restraints popped off and I shook them off.

I had to think about what I was going to do next and I didn't' know. So, I punched Blondie and crushed his groin again.

"Nice hit, Wise Girl." Percy said as I made my way over to free him from the cuffs. I unlocked his and he stood up with his sword still pointed at Brownie.

"If the keys are still in the ignition, we can get on our way to… You know." He nodded and I ran to the SUV. The keys were not and so I went to search Blondie's suit. Nothing. Brownie's suit pocket had the keys. I went to go turn on the car. It started up and Percy climbed in the seat next to me, spitting some extra blood out the door.

"Kicked him in the balls." He said with a smile. "Punch it." I floored the gas and the car lurched forwards, back on the road. One look at the pair of men laying on the ground holding their privates made me proud.

"So, what happened to your mouth?" I asked as I sped down the highway.

"I bite the inside of my mouth when he punched me. But did you hear? I kicked him in the-"

"Yes, I heard Seaweed Brain." Then we kept going down the road, headed to Maine.

**A/N: Ok, action-e enough? I think this one was really good! Have a wonderful day and review ASAP!**


	26. RUN NOW

**A/N: Ok, I know I said to review ASAP, and you told me to update ASAP. Then, I was going to work on the next chapter, but I got held up and lots of stuff happened, I'm so sorry, but here is another chapter.**

Percy's POV:

We kept going down the road and I fished through the car's compartments. I felt bad to leave the two men on the side of the road, but they deserved it.

In the glove compartment was a gun that I didn't want to touch. Under the seats, there was a kids meal from McDonalds. I pulled out the toy that was a wind up dinosaur.

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a childish voice, intending to piss Annabeth off. The toy dinosaur walked across the dashboard.

"Shut up and let me drive." She said with a smile, leaning over wheel and gunning the engine even more.

"So what do we do when we get to Maine?" For the last few miles, I have been able to see the gears turning in that owl brain of hers. I wanted her to share her plans.

"Sneak in, find Hestia, sneak out, attack if necessary." She said. We entered the state of Maine.

"Sounds like a plan." I whistled. "I like the attack part."

"You can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes." She said, shaking her blonde covered hair. "Where is the exit?" I pulled out a map and counted the number of exits until the national park came up that we were held at.

"Exit 47 right?" She asked pointing at the sign.

"Yes" She swerved onto the lane, going left underneath the underpass. She drove the car into the parking lot for the national park, which costs us 40 minutes outside the city limits.

"Does this look familiar?" she asked.

"No, but maybe if we start walking the trails, we will recognize the area sooner." I went through the car for supplies. In that cardboard box, there was nothing else so all we had were our pockets. Annabeth went under her seat and found a few granola bars. We ate them quickly and jumped out of the car.

For safe keeping, I tucked the gun in the back of my pants. "Annabeth. Look, I'm James Bond!" I made a turn, and twirled my hands in the air, posing.

"Gods, you are so funny. Let's just hope you don't shoot yourself in the ass." She snorted and grabbed my hand to drag my on the trails. It was a forest, reminding me of the one at Camp Half-Blood.

After a few feet on the trail, there was a plastic map bolted into the ground.

"On the edge of the land?" She asked. I looked at the little white lines representing the trails that snaked around the map. Most of them looped back to the "YOU ARE HERE" dot but there was one that stopped at a dead end at the edge. I followed my finger the shortest route to the end, and tapped my finger on the point.

"I'm guessing that's our best bet." I told her. She nodded and we started on the trail. A family was coming on their way out of the park and I tugged my shirt down, hoping to hide the gun hidden by my back.

They smiled and the two children ran ahead of their parents. I nodded my head good evening and when they passed us, I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's back and looked at them. I didn't want to blame a nice looking family but I didn't want them to jump us from behind and reveal themselves as secret FBI people. They just kept walking on and we went down the trails.

After about what felt like a mile or so, the place became deserted. The sun was starting to go down and the only like was the sunset which as rapidly disappearing behind the trees.

A fork in the road gave made us question our paths. Three. One straight and the others to the side.

"Shit. Which one?" I cussed. Annabeth cussed in Latin, something I was not familiar with.

"I swear, if Janus pops out of thin air, I will kill someone." Annabeth pulled on her hair.

"Ok, just chill. We want to go left, right? That's our general direction? So let's go left." I told her. We went to the left and walked until it was so dark, I was about to stumble over my feet every step I take. My eyes adjusted enough to stop Annabeth and I from falling face first over a roped off section of the dirt road.

"Well, that's the end. I _knew _we took the wrong road!" She frustrated screamed, only scaring a few birds.

"There has to be something else here, Annabeth." I was sure this was the right path, it had to be. "Look for something around here."

I squinted in the darkness walked around a little. It was really hard to play "If I were an FBI agent", so I scouted out the area around the trail.

"Annabeth, look here." She came to my side and looked at where I was pointing. A set of tire tracks led forwards.

"This way." She said. We hopped the rope, and quietly followed the tracks, each step we took crackling under our shoes.

After a while, the trees started thinning and we came to a large white building that stood in the clearing. There were no windows, and it was only one story high. The roof was flat and the building showed that it had recent construction done on it. There was a few standing street lamps posted every few feet, giving a small line of light off on the forest floor.

"Percy, that's…" Annabeth pointed to a tree. It was vaguely familiar. And then I remember. The tree next to us was the one we gathered around. A quick flashback reminded me of that day I lay bleeding out on the grass. Everything was blurry but I did see and recognize a few things. The tree, the outside of the building, the eerie feeling I got as I scanned the area.

"What now?" I asked the smartest person I knew, standing next to me.

"Wait over there for someone to open the door. Either slip in unnoticed, or pop 'em in the head." She made a fist and a scrunched up face, telling me she was ready to kick some ass. She pointed to the door next to a small indent to the building. There was a car next to the door that was almost exactly like the one we drove here in.

"Let's go then."

"Percy-first, _I _am going to be the navigator. I memorized that place while we were there." I nodded and when the coast was clear, I pulled my gun (not that I was a good shot) and ran to the door. Annabeth followed me.

Us crouched down, eventually made our way between the SUV and the wall of the building. I kept my eye on the door while Annabeth watched my back. And we stood by the wheels so no one could see us crouching there.

"Percy…" Annabeth said, her voice wavered. I looked over my shoulder and a few men armed with guns were walking perimeter around the facility.

The door we were waiting for opened, and a line of scientists walked out. I cleared my throat at the slightest, hoping Annabeth knew to move. I stuck a branch in the doorway and waited for them to leave.

The men walking perimeter had left and the scientists went the opposite direction.

"Now." I whispered. She and I ran open the door and ran down the hallway. It was white like I remember.

At the first sight of a door, I ran into a nearby supply closet, quietly shutting the door behind Annabeth.

We smiled at our progress so far. I mean, we have gotten through the forest, into the building and past the guards. I wanted to celebrate and jump up singing hip hip horary!

"Where now?" I asked her. She thought about the layout of the building and had to use her fingers to make a quick map of the building.

"Right, left, and… Another left." She said.

"Ok, now?" She listened to the door cracks and shook her head. I opened the door a crack and poked my head out. The other direction, to the left, was hidden behind the door. I peeked out and saw two scientists and a guard.

"LOOK! OVER THERE!" Someone said. I felt Annabeth's shaking hand slip into mine.

I made a three pronged gesture over my heart, and then ran for the life of me.

**A/N: I like the last line. I'm so sorry it took me so long to post. I hope you like it! Enjoy and read and review. Have a wonderful day.**


	27. Lady Hestia

**A/N: Well, I am really excited to work on this chapter. I actually have NO idea what is go ing to happen but I will do the best I can with the rest of the story. And, I would like you readers to know, that I have put out another story in Buffy the Vampire Slayer category and I would be really happy if you let me know what you think. It's pretty much the exact same thing as this but with the characters from Buffy. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Annabeth's POV:

"LOOK! OVER THERE!" I heard. There was no choice. Either we ran, or we stayed here and got caught. Percy sort of froze but I grabbed his hand from behind and pushed him. We ran down the hall with everybody behind us.

Right, left, right? Right, left, left? I forgot, but I would remember when I started getting distance. We went right out of the door and then a left. We pumped our arms and legs until the first last left came.

"Here" We skidded to the left and saw a room that was ajar. "Get in." We got in quickly and put the door back where it was when we found it. Just like a cliché, they ran past it and turned another corner.

I peeked out the door and saw no one in the hallways both ways.

"Annabeth, looky here." Percy said tapping my back. I turned to look at the room we stationed ourselves in.

It was a dark room with a small table placed in the middle. The only light source was from a small square window to the left. Percy as looking out. Or in.

When I looked inside, a small girl was curled in the corner. She had ropes wrapped around her hands and her feet were bound too. She had long brown hair and looked about eight years old. Very young.

"Does the door open?" I asked. Percy wiggled the handle and it didn't budge. "Slam your body into it." I suggested.

"Thanks for volunteering me." He said grimly and barricaded his side to the door. From inside the door, the girl jumped with each loud bellow.

"Shoot the doorknob, maybe." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And how the hell am I going to do that?" he asked, holding the gun that was gripped in his hand, finger off the trigger.

"Give me the gun." He handed it to me and I took it in my hand. "You know I was _always _better at archery than you, Seaweed Brain." He nodded. With a quick examination of the doorknob, I took an ideal angle and took a step back. Percy laid his hand on my shoulder and I closed one eye, aimed, and pulled the trigger.

The doorknob basically fell off and the door swung open.

"Nice shot, Wise Girl." I gave him a high five and opened the door. I handed the gun to him and he tucked it back in his pants. The girl looked at me and I looked into the fiery eyes of Hestia.

"Lady Hestia." Both of us knelt, our heads bowed.

"Stand." She said with a shaky voice. I did so and looked at her. She had no injuries and no evidence of golden blood.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked.

"Yes, quite. Where am I?" She asked, giving me some curious eyes.

"A government facility in Maine." I told her. Percy started to untie her wrists and I untied her feet. Both of us grabbed her hand and helped her up to her feet.

"Can we leave now?" She asked. Percy nodded and gently, gingerly placed a hand on her back to lead her out of the room.

"Ok, Annabeth, quick. We need to get to the door. Where to now?" He asked. I thought. Right and then all the way down the hall. The door should be at the end and then outside there was the door… And then… The forest. Our way out.

"Right and then forwards." I told him. He peeked out the door and looked both ways.

"Now." He whispered. We crept down the hallways and stopped at the intersection. I looked towards the door and Percy looked the opposite direction. We didn't have time to think, much less to act, when alarms sounded. The light next to us screamed and flashed red everywhere.

"RUN!" I screamed. Percy grabbed the young Hestia's hand and I ran ahead to lead. The intersection right before the door was blocked by a scientists who was standing there cowardly with his hands held up and in a fighting stance.

"Stop. Or I will… Um…" I didn't take time. I swiped his legs out from beneath him and hit kicked him in the ribs.

"Come on." Percy and Hestia jumped over his curled up body. I slammed the door open and in the dark, it was hard to see but I didn't stop running. I heard people behind us.

I looked behind me. Percy and Hestia were running but behind them, was two people with guns pointed at us. We were the only ones running. If we got into the forest, they were going to shoot.

"Percy, stop." I told them. I put my hands up in the air in surrender. They slowed to a stop at my side. Hestia was clutching Percy's side like her life depended on it.

"Percy, they have a sniper." He looked at where I was watching hesitantly. A man was laying on the flat ceiling looking through a scope perched on a skinny gun. "We run anymore and he is going to kill us."

Percy put his hands up and Hestia followed his example.

"Walk forward and do not attack." The nearest guy with a pistol hollered in our direction. I looked at Percy. He gave me a blank face but then he winked at me. He had an idea.

We stepped forwards and put ourselves in their custody.

**A/N: IMPORTANT MUST READ: I have to ask. Would you like me to continue, and have Percy and Annabeth find Persephone and/or Demeter? **


	28. Percy Shoots Himself in the Butt

**A/N: Here we go. I want to thank you for all of your reviews. I never thought I would get over two hundred reviews! THANK YOU! And on with the story. This one is going to be good, but possibly it will be short too.**

Percy's POV:

We walked forwards and I pulled my shirt farther down to hide my gun safely positioned in the back.

"Hands behind your back Mr. Jackson." I kept Hestia behind me. We were only a few feet from the men now. They took us into custody and once again were cuffed at the wrists. We were starting to be led inside when I heard someone talk.

"Close your eyes." Hestia whispered, barely audible. I glanced back at her and she smiled, her brown hair flowing over her shoulders. Just a kid. Goddess Hestia seemed so small. She looked adorable.

"Annabeth." she looked at me and when I blinked three times, she understood to close her eyes. We both advanced forwards blinded.

I heard the men holler in surprise and I saw a large flash of light brighten up the inside of my eyelids. While the guards were shocked, I reached behind my back and grabbed the hilt of my gun. Quickly, I aimed it away from me and at the man behind me. Pulling the trigger, I shot the man holding me back in the boot.

He yelled in pain and let go. I looked at Annabeth and she had already stomped on his toes, making him jump back. She was by my side in a second and we ran faster than ever to the forest. Once in the safety of the forest, we didn't stop running. Running through the bare forest made the branches reach out and lick my skin. One slapped my head and I felt blood run down the side of my head. Annabeth screamed as something hit her arm. I saw a blackberry bush scratch her arm and dug into her skin. We found the tire tracks and had them lead us to the roped off area.

Once we were on the trails, the navigation of the trails were easy. Huffing and puffing, there were times when we heard men running after us. For a second, I was blinded by a flash of light. Then a _crack _echoed throughout the forest trees.

"Lightning." Annabeth gasped. We have been running non stop for I don't know how long. More lightning followed for the next few minutes. I looked behind us and didn't see anyone. I wanted to stop moving my burning legs but I didn't dare.

We stumbled into the parking lot and saw a crowd of people huddled around a large red truck. Annabeth ran right into a fireman and a paramedic grabbed my arm.

"Sir, please calm down. Come with me to see if you have any injuries." He said. I wrestled out of his grasp and ran for Annabeth.

"Ma'am, I need you to take a deep breath and come with me." Annabeth shook her head with a look of disbelief on his face. Annabeth got found me and I embraced her, looking back at the forest. No one came out from the trails unless you counted sparks. I looked up to see helicopters fly over the red forest.

The lightning had set the forest on fire.

"Zeus… He did it." Annabeth said, nuzzled in my arms. I stroked her hair, happy that she wasn't hurt to badly.

"Are you hurt." She shook her head and asked about me. Nope. Just really tired.

"What now?" I asked. Annabeth wiped her forehead and looked at the woods ablaze.

"I think… We contact Chiron." She said, ducking her head back into my shirt. I ducked my head and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sir…" I looked up to see the paramedic standing next to us trying not to ruin the moment.

"Yeah, sure." I turned myself over and they led me to the ambulance, lights still circulating. Annabeth held my hand weakly.

"Umm… We ran into some blackberry bushes while running away from… The fire." She took a moment to think about that one. The medic started to clean our cuts and stitch Annabeth's arm. He applied a bandage to my head. The whole time, I did not let go of Annabeth's hand. She squeezed really hard when they washed out the cut on her arm.

Once it was done we headed back to the stolen vehicle.

"I'm really tired." Annabeth yawned. I brushed back a piece of hair and kissed her behind the ear.

"Let me know if you see a motel then."

"You know you have a hole in your butt right?" she said, snickering. I remembered when I shot the gun through my pants. "I can see your butt."

I blushed and quickly got in the car.

"It's my _boxers _thank you." I said strongly.

"Well, it's cute." She said sticking her tongue out at me.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

We slipped from the fire and left it in the dust. We started to go south, back to camp. I didn't' stop until I found a large city. On the outskirts of the town was stationed a small motel that was family owned. We were much more careful this time. Either I had one hand on my gun or riptide and Annabeth didn't let her hand leave the hilt of her sword.

We got in our room and Annabeth flopped on the bed. I didn't have anything to contact Chiron with through an Iris message so I picked up the home phone on the corner desk. Thank the Gods it wasn't a cellular phone.

I followed the instructions to call camp and Chiron picked up.

"Chiron." I said.

"Percy? How are you?" I heard him say.

"Hestia is back. We escaped and Zeus burnt the forest down with lightning… And then I kind of shot myself in the pants… But the important thing is that we got Hestia from the lab." Chiron thought about what happened.

"Well, I encourage you to join Thalia and Nico or Jason, Piper, and Leo on their progress with their quest. Last I heard they were working together in Kansas City. I encourage you to contact them or I can if you are in a position where you are unable to." Chiron told us. Annabeth nodded. We were holding the phone in between ourselves so we can both hear.

"That's our best bet. Working together is a good idea." Annabeth said to me. Then to Chiron: "Percy and I are going to stay one night at this motel and then we will be on the road to Las Vegas. Can we stop at Camp for _our _car and more supplies?"

"Sure thing. Come as soon as you can."

"Bye, Chiron." We hung up and Annabeth walked to the one bed in the middle of the room.

"Percy, I'm so tir-" She yawned but didn't get to finish until I tackled her to the bed. "Percy!" she laughed. I laid on top of her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips. She arched up to meet me and then flipped me over on my back.

"I love you, Wise Girl." She closed her eyes, straddled my middle and kissed me again.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." Then she fell right next to me and hugged my chest. "Night." I rolled a little to kiss her forehead. I fell asleep running my hands through her hair.

**A/N: Enough Percabeth for ya? Haha ****J have a wonderful day and read and review. Thanks so much for all your feedback, and the next chapter will have them being shipped off to Kansas City. Stay tuned!**


	29. Our Stay at the Motel

**A/N: Ok, well, I'm here and ready to post another chapter. I want to thank everybody for some really good ideas on where to go. I also want to thank all those who have been reviewing! It really gives me "encouragement" to keep writing.**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up and sat up in bed, clutching the covers with gripped fingers. The window was open and Percy's bedside sheets were all messed up.

"Percy?" I called out in the motel. "Percy?" I reached to the bedside table and grabbed the hilt of my knife. I got out of bed and walked slowly towards the small kitchen next to the bathroom. Looking down, I was only wearing a tee shirt and underwear. Pants… I need pants. Correction, my first priority is to find Percy.

"Percy…" I tried again. I heard a crash in the kitchen and raised my knife. Ready to pounce, Percy burst from the kitchen and brought in a tray of coffee and toast. It felt like I jumped a foot high and I slapped Percy on the arm, making the coffee cup slush around.

"You scared me half to death!" I said scornfully. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, new jeans and a dark green shirt.

"Oops. Sorry, I thought I would make you some breakfast. I went to the market down the street and bought some toast and coffee. I even got you a cheesy bagel!" He waved it in my face and the toasted cheese filled my nose.

"Gods that looks good." I grabbed it and took a large bite. We sat on the fluffy bed and ate our breakfast. The mattress must has see better days because it bent in two while we held the middle down.

"What's with the new clothes?" I asked. He looked down with a mouthful of coffee.

"It's a disguise. There have got to be plenty of agents looking for us right? I mean we escaped from there twice, so they'd be pretty pissed at us." He motioned with his head to the kitchen. "Got something for you too."

"Does it match?" I asked walking into the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him flinch. By the sink was a bag that contained a pair of sneakers, jean shorts, and a tee shirt that said "I Heart New Hampshire" I snorted. Sure…

Once the blinds were closed, I pulled on my new shorts and ripped off my old shirt. Someone whistled. My first instinct was the window and then Percy was peeking out from the bedroom.

"Percy!" I warned and snapped my fingers back to the bedroom. He retreated.

"What's the problem? I've seen you in less clothing.."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"Sorry… I meant the pants… The pants…" He muttered. I came out all dressed up and frowned at him. Trying to reason, he started again. "I've seen you without pants. It's basically only your swimsuit but…"

"Percy, let's just get on the road, shall we?" I asked. He happily nodded and packed up what little we had. A loaf of bread, weapons, and shoes. Giving me a twirl with his strong arms, he leaned in for a kiss, and opened the door for me. I scanned the landing and walked to the deserted parking lot.

Percy returned the keys and we got in the car.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Crossing the state borders into New York, we got to Camp Half-Blood without a problem. All the state cops and police gave us quite a scare though.

Taking enough supplies from the car, we ditched it down town New York and paid a cab to take us to Camp. When we got out by the hill, the cabbie driver gave me a funny look. I handed him the bill and we ran up to the big house.

There were a few campers out practicing sword play. Chiron was observing on the porcho f the big house. We walked up to him and discussed a few minutes about what happened.

"The Gods are very appreciative of having Lady Hestia back at Mt. Olympus. Thank you. They are not going to forgoet Demeter and Persephone. Especially Hades." Chiron said.

"Ok, well the less time we have here, the faster we can get to Kansas City." Percy stated, eager to get back on the road and save the lost goddess and her daughter.

"I got in contact with Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo. They are waiting for you at the Sunshine motel in Kansas city. You should leave soon if you are going to make it in time."

We nodded and went off to our cabins to get a pack and fill it up with things we need. I found a draw string bag under my bunk and threw a flashlight, shirt, and water in it. A few drachmas were stuffed under my mattress and I took half of them too.

Last summer my brother, Malcolm informed me of a stash of mortal cash that he kept safe in the crooks of his bottom bunk. I reached my hand under the bunk and pulled out some money, replacing it with and "I-O-U two hundred dollars" note.

Percy knocked on my door and I opened it.

"Ready?"

"Yup. You have enough?" He held up a backpack himself and we went to go see Chiron for the last time.

"You be careful, now. The Gods aren't going to be watching their step. They are on the look out for Demeter and Persephone." Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "I warn you-do _not _anger them if you run across one of them on your journey. They will not tolerate you." He glanced at Percy.

"Yeah, I get it… I can control my temper, Chiron." I raised my eyebrows.

"I _know _your temper, Percy."

"Just chill, I got it under control." He said, shrugging it off my shoulders.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

It was going to take us a long, long and painful drive to get to Kansas City. Percy refuses to fly on a plane and I wouldn't blame in in this situation with the gods, especially Zeus. The car zoomed very quickly down the highways.

We stopped only once, in the middle of Ohio for dinner. It was a heavily popular diner, unlike the last one. Percy ordered a burger and I ordered some chicken strips. We were eating quickly as we sat in the booth.

"Good fries?" I asked as I reached over the table to his plate for more. He said something but was cut off from a very loud motorcycle outside. His mouth was making gaping noises as the engine was cut.

"What?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Yummy." He said.

My back was facing the door. The silver bell at the top of the door rung and Percy looked up to see who was coming. He always did this to see if he could hint a monster. This customer wasn't a monster, because then he would get that "I-got-it-under-control-let's-go-beat-the-shit-out-of-a-monster" look.

This was a look that he only got when he was deathly afraid or pissed off so far from reality.

"Annabeth…" He murmured and slowly swallowed his bite.

"What?" I asked, ready to turn around but before I got the chance to look, the biker from outside slide right next to me.

"How's my favorite people?" Ares asked sarcastically.

**A/N: What is a Percy Jackson story without a good fight with the God of War, Ares? Enjoy everybody, and have fun with those cliff hangers I always leave. Haha, I love doing that. And for those in the USA, please have a safe and fantastic fireworks display today, on the fourth of july. I love the artillery shells!**


	30. The Fight's Prize

**A/N: My summer is going splendidly and I am very appreciative of my time to enjoy my limited sun, and time to write more chapters! I love your reviewing so keep it coming!**

Annabeth's POV:

Ares reached over and leaned across the counter and picked up one of Percy's fries.

"Well, don't look _too _excited." He sneered at me. The large, buff man sat next to me, his leather jacket and pants were barely fitting underneath the table.

"Why are you here, Ares?" Percy asked. I glanced at him. He was never able control his temper when Ares was around.

Ares looked at Percy with a smug look.

"Want to be a little formal, little snot?" Ares took off his glasses and looked at Percy, making him recoil in fear. I tried to reach my foot across the table to Percy's leg and set my foot on top of Percy's which distracted him from the empty sockets from Ares.

Ares turned to me and forced me to look into his eyes. My fists clenched as the fire in his eyes portrayed every century's firearms, battles, and torture. The anger filled me and almost made me forget what I was here for. Then he slid his glasses back on.

"Would you like to know why I am here?" He asked. Percy nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm his present nature.

"I have something for you… To help you find Demeter and Persephone." I was hooked now. I don't trust Ares, but I would accept something, anything that could help.

"Why would we want something from _you_" Percy snapped. I shot him a warning look and he dialed the attitude down.

"Please, anything that could help will be much appreciated, Lord Ares. Sir." I added that last part quickly, recalling that he likes that.

"Well, I am not going to give it you without a show."

"A show?" I murmured wondering what that could be. He merely smiled and got up to face us at our booth.

"Meet me… Let's say outside in the alley in five minutes. Yeah, that sounds good. See you there kiddos. Don't get lost." He said, they he walked away and turned right out the door.

"I don't trust him." Percy stared after him.

"Percy I know you hate Ares, but anything we can get would help us and the others out with our search for Persephone and Demeter. We should go…" I said trying to reason with him. He huffed and gripped the table. His knuckles were turning white and I grabbed his hand shaking with anger.

"Percy, are you ready?" He nodded and slammed the bill and tip on the counter. We got up and I rubbed circles on his back as we made our way outside to the back alley. Ares was leaning against a dumpster, picking his nails.

"Hello there, punk. Sorry, punks." He said, acknowledging me. "Want to fight?" I felt Percy tense and step forwards. I held him back and did the talking.

"Not really, Lord Ares. We are only interested in what you have to offer." I told him softly.

"Ok, now Percy and Annabeth. Here are the rules. No running. You stay here and finish this fight. No harming me. I need to get back in one piece. Not that you can get me, because I would disintegrate you before you can touch me… And lastly, keep your eye on the prize. Trust me. You really want this." And with that little speech, he snapped his fingers.

From that little snap, appeared a hellhound and a band of four Cyclops.

"Damnit." I cursed. This was going to be hard. Percy had developed a soft spot for Hellhounds and Cyclops, and being his girlfriend, had caused me to make a soft spot for these creatures too. When I looked at these beasts, I saw Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson.

"Percy, they are going to kill us. That gives us the ok to kill them. We can do this, ok?" I unsheathed my knife and Percy uncapped Riptide and we stepped forwards.

"Have fun! I will be back in a bit, hoping you die. Or is it don't die..." Ares said, way to happy. He disappeared in a flash of light. I had to close my eyes and I when it was safe, The hellhound had pounced on my shoulders and the four Cyclops had smacked Percy against the dumpster.

I slashed a cut on the hellhound and he recoiled in pain, whimpering. I stabbed upwards to his chest but he pawed towards my head. Ducking, I rolled to right and stabbed a Cyclops in the back and when the black dog pounced again, I rolled between his legs. The Cyclops I attacked was taken out by a swift strike to the body. He dissolved but I didn't have time to rejoice. Percy had quickly chopped off the head of a Cyclops. I saw him gulp regretfully and then quickly get his head back in the game.

The Hellhound turned around and looked back at me. Pulling back his lips, he snarled his large teeth and growled. Lunging, he tried to bite a part of my arm but I jerked it back and ripped some of his ear with my knife.

Percy screamed a battle cry of some sort and killed two Cyclops leaving only one and the Hellhound.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" Echoed throughout the alley as he jabbed at the last Cyclops. The hellhound swiped at my legs and I tipped over. On my back, the hellhound approached and licked his lips. He slashed across my body and ripped a claw mark across my right leg. It burned and I stabbed at his mouth. Then he burst into dust.

Percy stared over me and looked at me. I rolled over on my side and groaned in pain. It wasn't deep but it ripped a small cut in my shorts and made it bleed.

"Annabeth!" He kneeled down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He sat me up and I hugged my let to my middle hoping for the pain to stop.

I cried out in pain and that was the last noise of weakness I made from there out. "It's going to be ok. We will get whatever Ares has for us and then will get some ambrosia." He stroked my hair and pushed it behind me ear. I held my breath and clenched my eyes closed. My leg shook as it bleed down my thigh.

"It stings, Percy." I seethed, still shaking. He positioned himself so I was leaning against his leg and supported by his arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Percy's sea green eyes searching the alley for anything that could help me in this state.

"Where is Ares?" Percy muttered under his breath. As if on cue, a blinding flash appeared and I closed my eyes. I felt Percy's hand cover my eyes just in case I was _really _out of it.

"Sir. Remember?" I cautioned Percy.

"Ok Ares, we played your little games. What are you going to give me?… Sir." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you did ok. Although that looks painful." He gestured at my bleeding leg. Percy tensed again and hugged me tighter. I felt his anger boil and I tried to wave a hand across his face to stop him and he rubbed my arm with his thumb.

"Fine. I guess you earned it." Ares said. He knelt and slid two items across the ground floor.

"One is to the local police. You can hack into any radio channel. The local police in any town use channel four. The second one is for the FBI, but I don't know which channel they use. Bye punks." And with that, he was gone.

Percy kissed me on the side of my head as we watched the still walkie-talkies lay on the floor. We waited until I was ready to get up and get on the road.

**A/N: Ok, even **_**I **_**didn't see that coming. It just happened that I threw in an injury for Annabeth. Don't forget to read and review! I really appreciate all of your support and am happy to see that my reviews are going over TWO HUNDRED! Wow, anyways. Thanks so much and have a wonderful day.**


	31. Getting to Kansas City

**A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter… Just kidding! Did I get any of you? I love this story to much to stop it here. Haha, well, what are you doing here? Start reading!**

**READ THIS: I have no idea what happened, but either my fan fiction, email, or computer or ALL went haywire and so if my chapters are all out of order or screwed up, please PM me, or say it in my review and I will fix it As soon as I can.**

Percy's POV:

I waited for Annabeth to tell me she was ok. I was really mad at Ares, and technically he was the reason Annabeth got hurt.

"Do you want me to go grab some nectar now and I will be back?" I asked her. She grabbed my arm with immense strength I didn't' know she had and refused for me to leave her. I saw with her, rocking her, cuddling her until she said she was ready to go to the car. The bleeding had slowed on her leg and she was able to stand up with my help. She and I hobbled out of the alley and made our way to the car with both walkie-talkies in tow.

Opening the passenger side door, I threw the walkie-talkies in my seat and helped Annabeth into the car.

An old man gave the blonde girl writing in pain sitting in the passenger seat a funny look.

"Really bad cramps. Trust me." I dismissed him.

"That looks like blood," The old man tried to get a closer look. I just gave him the finger and backed out of the parking lot before he could call 911 or the police.

I drove to the next town and parked in a grocery parking lot. Using the last space, far away from the entrance, I helped Annabeth stitch up her wound.

"Anytime now!" She whimpered. I was digging through the pack to find any medical supplies. I gave her the canteen of nectar to sip on while I bandaged her leg.

"Why do you have to keep taking hits, Wise Girl." I said, pressing some bandages to her leg. She muffled a scream and took a hearty swig of nectar.

"Trust me, I wouldn't if I could avoid it." She said, voice wavering and keg shaking involuntarily. Pulling her short let back the bandages wrapped around his leg and set in place. I pulled tight and pressed it down a bit. Some of the blood seeped through and she winced.

I kissed her shoulder and she relaxed. Her head hit the window and she was out. A minute later of stroking her hair, putting her to sleep, she was sawing logs.

I started the car and continued towards Kansas City.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

We stopped at a motel and I carried a stills sleeping Annabeth into the bedroom. I shut the blinds and tucked her in bed, supporting her leg. She slept all the way into the morning and she was the one who woke me out of my slumber.

"Seaweed Brain, It's six. Should we be getting on the road now?" She asked, poking and prodding me.

"Annabeth… Gods. You got at _least _twenty hours of sleep. Do I get at least four?" She laughed and attempted to get out of bed. I rolled over to see her limp, both hands supporting her body, one on the bed and one on the wall. "you got it?" I was at her side in a flash when she disappeared out of my sight.

Annabeth lay on the floor after her leg gave out from beneath her.

"Well, I guess I must not be able to walk just yet…" She pulled her leg to her chest and I knelt down to pick her up and put her back on the bed.

"Thanks. How about I just stay here…" She laid back on the bed and put a hand on her wound.

"Good idea." I hinted and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee. I came back with a cup of coffee for both of us. She sipped it while undoing her bandages to see the damage now.

"Percy? Can you go get me some more nectar or bandages?' She asked me.

"Yeah, Of course." I kissed her and went to the closet for the bandages and came across the walkie-talkies. I brought both to the bed and started redressing her leg. I poured some nectar on her leg and let her chew on some ambrosia.

While she was finishing her square of ambrosia and coffee, I played around with the walkie-talkies. The FBI one was smaller and the police one was a bit larger. As Ares said, I tuned it to channel 4.

A scratching voice spoke from the speaker.

"There is a report of domestic violence on fourth and Pearl street." Annabeth looked at the walkie-talkie and tried to tune the FBI one. Considering that the FBI walkie-talkie only picked up FBI channels, there were no hits for available channels.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

I helped Annabeth into the car and we had about eight more hours to the Sunny motel in Kansas City. Seeing that she couldn't' drive, I got as much sleep as I could that night for the rest of the drive. At an available store, I quickly got Annabeth some temporary crutches. That would help her get around easier until she was able to heal more.

When we reached Kansas City, I woke Annabeth and she helped me find our way to Sunny motel. I helped her get use to her crutches and we went to the front desk.

"Hello, sir, can you tell me if there is a room checked out to a Jason Grace? A friend told us to meet here…" Annabeth told him casually. The man pointed down the hallway.

"Room 314."

"Thank you." I told him and he went back to his newspaper and propped his feet back on the desk.

Annabeth crawled up the stairs to the second landing and we approached the door. The blinds were closed and the curtains pulled.

"Thalia? Nico? Anybody? It's Annabeth and Percy." Annabeth called, leaning close to the cracks in the doors.

"Maybe it's a different motel?" I suggested. Before I could react, the door opened, revealing a dark room. A hand clamped over Annabeth's mouth, made her squeal with surprise and pulled her in, leaving me alone on the landing.

"ANNABETH!" I pounded on the locked door and yanked on the knob, only resulting in me being pulled into the room as well. A muffled cry came from my mouth and the lights clicked on.

Leo stood above me with a large grin on his face.

"It was like a horror movie, right? How did I do?"

**A/N: Ok, well I think that was good. I was thinking of leaving it as a cliff hanger but didn't, just for you guys. I am going to be going out of town for a few days, so I will not be posting for a LONG time. But I will post a as I get back, I promise! Thanks so much for your understanding and have a wonderful day and weekend.**


	32. Goodnight in the Praire

**A/N: Ok! I'm back. I went on the lake and went fishing and on hikes, and that's what I did for my weekend, and I got some good times to think about the story, so I will be ready to get onto this next chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I couple all of the demigods together. So you may see some Jason+Piper, Thalico, and definitely Percabeth.**

Annabeth's POV:

I lay on the floor and Percy right next to me. It was a small room. It had a couch, two beds, floor space where there were makeshift beds. A sink was adjacent to the bathroom. It looked like it was lived in for a few days. Nico was sitting at the table in the shadows. That kid always scares me.

"And that was necessary because-?" Percy growled. Thalia gave me a hand up and I limped to the closest chair.

"What happened?" Thalia asked

"A run in with Ares." Thalia had a disgusted look on her face while Percy picked himself up with angry disposition. I told her about the monsters. "I got a pretty deep cut from it's claws. It hurts like hell."

"Ouch." Piper winced. She was sitting on the couch on the far wall with her hair down. "Chiron told us you were coming and we have been sitting here for a while, waiting and keeping our eyes open. Our next stop is Hollywood, the entrance to the underworld. The government most likely took Persephone and Demeter from there and haven't gone far."

"Good thinking." Percy commented. Then he yawned. "Can we stay a night here and then go?"

"Sure. We need to leave at 6 AM though. You can take the bed, Percy. Annabeth, you too." Jason said and he fluffed the pillows on the bed.

"No, it's ok. I can take the floor." Percy said. Piper raised her eyebrows.

"How long have you been driving?" she asked.

"Fine. Annabeth and I can share the bed and one of you can use the other one." I smiled, ready to get in bed wrapped in Percy's arms.

"Ok, that will work." Percy helped me into bed and as we got settled, I watched everyone get into their covers. Jason and Piper shared the other bed while Thalia took the couch. Nico and Leo settled on the floor between each bed and the space between the couch.

"I thought it was my turn to get the bed…" Leo mumbled.

"Shut it, repair boy." Piper quipped, making all of us laugh.

Almost to the time where I was about to fall asleep, I heard everyone snoring, I heard a conversation go on between the two youngest.

"Nico, why don't you go to sleep…" Thalia whispered. I heard her reposition herself on the couch.

"I'm keeping watch." Nico leaned against the couch and sighed.

"Will you get some sleep, Death Breath? You haven't got much sleep since we got here."

"Sorry. I'm keeping watch."

"Mmmhmm." She said, skeptically. "you've been doing that for the last few days."

"Just trying to keep a look out." He said and I heard him settle on his cushions and try to get some shut eye.

*OFFICIAL PAGE BREAK*

Packed in two cars, we made our way to California, keeping the walkie-talkies searching every channel when we passed through each town. It took us a while and the we stopped at more motels.

"Are we there yet?" Piper would ask.

"We would be there _faster_ if you let me suit up Festus. But nooo…" Leo complained from the backseat. He had taken an interest in both walkie-talkies and was tuning them, fixing them, working with the inside gears, and electrical things that I didn't understand.

Right on the edge of California, I heard some scratching, static like noise coming from the backseat.

"Percy, I think I got something." Leo sounded like he was walking on eggshells and ready to shoot fireworks out of celebration. The car swerved to the exit and Jason's vehicle behind us followed us to the exit off the highway.

We pulled into a small, small town, just about a few blocks long and wide. Complete with a post office, grocery store, drug store, and small police department.

"Leo, are you sure? There is nothing here." Percy said, looking around while the car stopped at a stop sign.

"No, I'm right."

"Could it be the Police station channel?" I suggested.

"No, it's the FBI walkie-talkie" He said, shaking the Federal government one. Percy almost slammed on the brakes and parked on the side of the road.

Jason got out from the car behind us and held up his hands.

"What now?" He hollered. I poked my head out of the window and listened to their conversation.

"We are picking up on the walkie-talkies." Leo tossed it to Percy.

"Channel 12, Perce." Percy pressed the buttons until the noises start up.

"Special Agent Finn, over." It pierced my ears to hear something from the government, so close. "Copy.", "Hostile 17 is loose."

"We have a lead." Leo announced. Then we climbed back in the car.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry but I don't have that much imagination for names so I used the names from Season four of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Finn, hostile 17, etc. Thanks so much for your reviews!**


	33. Leo Seduces an 80 Year Old

**A/N: Where were we… Oh yeah, the gang has got a hit on the FBI walkie-talkie they got from Ares. I write these A/N before I write the chapter, so I don't know how it's going to play out, but I might switch POV. I have never done that. Hope it goes well.**

**Have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Percy's POV:

"Leo, can you tell where the FBI are from the walkie-talkie?" Annabeth asked. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw him scratch his head in confusion. Looking a little farther, Jason was in the car behind me and was riding my tail, anxious to get to the FBI to kick some ass.

"No, I can only tell depending on the strength of the signal. I will let you know when it get's stronger." He said, fiddling with the radio's innards.

"Secure the exits, over." A scratchy voice called from the back seats.

"Percy, it's strong right around here." Leo moved his hand to signal it was around this area. I parked on the side of the road and Jason followed with his vehicle.

We got out of the car and took a look around.

It was a four way intersection. On one corner was a post office, a florist shop, library, and the last corner was a drug store.

"Are you sure, Leo? This doesn't seem really… A place the FBI would like to hang out." Annabeth while shielding her eyes from the bright sunset. The pink and purple light shone through the supposed FBI location.

"Around here right?" Piper twirled her hand and looked around too.

"I guess…" Nico said.

"What happens now?" Thalia asked. I looked around. My first guess the first location I would look at would be a police station, but Leo said the signal was best here.

"I'm guessing it is a small operation here, considering the size of the town. I say we look in these buildings. Something should be here." I announced. "Let's look in the shops. We can split up and come back. I will go with Annabeth to the drug store." Instructing our groups, Nico would go with Thalia to check the post office, Jason and Piper florist shop, and poor Leo by his lonesome for the library.

"Meet back here soon, ok?" I told everybody and grabbed Annabeth's smooth hand.

"Do drug stores actually _have _drugs?" I asked. I had always wondered why they were called that… Annabeth hung her head with a smile, laughing at my stupidity. "No, really-"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain. Let's focus on getting Persephone and Demeter back." I followed her to the drug store and she pushed open the door. It was filled with adds advertising cigarette, tobacco, and alcohol companies. A man was sitting behind the counter with his feet up on the desk. Reading a newspaper, he briskly looked up when the door opened. Then he went back to his article. I nodded hello and preceded to the back of the store by the walls of the chilled refrigerators.

"What now?" Annabeth whispered as she went and reached for a Gatorade.

"Let's go buy." I told her.

"Well, if we are going to buy, I want some candy…" she pouted and reached for some chocolate. I nodded and we went up to the man at the counter. Annabeth set them on the counter and the man went to scan them.

"You know, I need to use the bathroom. Can I use the key?" Annabeth asked. Very smart and quick, Wise Girl. The man slid a rainbow lanyard across the counter and pointed towards the back. Annabeth snaked her way to the back and I could tell she was poking around.

"Is that it, sir?" The man called my attention with 1.99 rung up on the cash register. I paid the money and stuck the chocolate in my coat pocket.

Looking outside, Leo was sitting in the car pulling the strings on his hoodie. Thalia and Nico were next to him twiddling their thumbs. Piper and Jason were on their way towards the car. Annabeth came up to me, her curly golden hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Thank you for your service." The employee said unenthusiastically. Annabeth slipped into step beside me.

"Anything?" I asked, crossing the street.

"Nothing. No trap doors, hidden closets. Just a bathroom." She shook her head and murmured under her breath.

Leo, Thalia and Nico hopped out of the car and lined up next to Piper and Jason behind the first car.

"Nothing at the drug store." I reported.

"Florist shop just smelled really funny and made Jason sneeze a lot." Piper twirled her hair, laughing along with Jason. We looked at Nico and Thalia.

"Nothing. Just a lot of mail and stamps up for sale. Did you see the purple flower stamps? We should get some of those…" Thalia rambled on.

"Leo?" I asked. He looked up like he was guilty of falling asleep in class.

"Oh, yeah. I got a membership card to the local library and checked out a very interesting book about building boats using scrap metal. Do you think I could make a boat? It would be even bigger than the Argo-"

"LEO. Get to the point." Annabeth snapped.

"Oh, yeah. I halfway seduced the old lady who handed me the membership and persuaded her to the basement. It was a bit creepy down there. I didn't got all the way down-she wouldn't let me. I got a creepy feeling." He sneered. I tried to picture Leo trying to pick up an 80 year old for coffee, or a movie and dinner. Not pleasant.

"Library it is." Jason clapped his hands together.

"Really, I have to go back there? She was really weird." Leo reluctantly followed us towards the library. I felt Riptide grow heavy in my pocket, ready to be used.

Annabeth gripped her Yankees hat that she swiped from the car. She was ready to get this over with.

**A/N: Next chapter, I promise will have SO much more action. I mean, shoot 'em up, bang bang. So keep up and I'm sorry about not posting soon. Also, I am almost done with this story and I am not going to continue. I would like to move on to other story ideas. Please let me know which one I should do. Considering my readers (hopefully) enjoy my writing, I would be pleased to write a story of your choice. Please PM me with which one you would like to see.**

**Romantic cheesy dates of Percabeth.**

**Paul finding out about the Greek world.**

**Calypso?… Something…**

**The first person who had possession of Riptide.**

**Immortality is forced on Percy AND/OR Annabeth by the Gods.**

**Or, back in time/time travel/something along the lines of that…**

**Thanks! And please let me know about your ideas. If you want a different category, I can do that too but think I am best at Percy Jackson.**


	34. What's Under the Library

**A/N: Hi y'all. I'm ready to post another chapter. We are going to kick some government ass in this chapter. Also, I have thought about a REALLY cool story line for a back in time story. Getting the story idea which I **_**LOVED **_**from the anonymous writer labeling his/her name as "Guest". I want to thank you SO SOOO much! I am going to write a story about Percy and Annabeth going back to Ancient Rome. I could take it two ways so let me know if you are interested.**

Annabeth's POV:

"Ok, Annabeth, how about you go in and search around the library for anything related to Persephone and Demeter." Percy suggested as he delegated authority. "Leo, you can… Do whatever you do with the old lady and get her keys. The rest of us can look like we want to go to the library." I nodded yes and slipped my hat on, instantly going invisible.

We walked across the street and the picture I had in my mind of us was almost like a gang. Cue the fog and swag. **(A/N: Did I use that term correctly? Haha!) **In reality, we were probably just a group of gangly looking teenagers drawing a snaking path from our car to the library.

Percy opened the door and I slipped in making silent footsteps.

"Hey, I'm back Ms. Debbie." Leo stated with a little charm in his voice.

"Call me Debbie dear. Just Debbie." I wanted to barf. I went to the fiction section and found a door labeled STAFF ONLY. I waited for someone to talk and when Jason asked for the non-fiction, I twisted the knob and pushed open the door. This must have been the door Leo was talking about.

A dark musty stair case led me down farther into the cellar. I ran my hand on the wall trying to find a light switch. A small lever jutted out from the wall and I flicked it down. Flickering and flashing lights revealed the piles of books, all different shapes and sizes lining the walls. A few large colored bins were in the middle of the room labeled FICTION, NONFICTION, BIOGRAPHY and other of that sort. The only electronics in this room was the light switch. The sorting of returned books was done by hand. The drop off box from above was just a large shaft that dropped the books into a large bin labeled RETURNED.

I was almost tempted to take off my hat. I mean-there was nothing in here! Just a lot of books… But then something spiked my attention. A door to my right on the opposite wall was locked with a password. A few lights were flashing on the LCD screen next to the number pad.

I heard a shrill scream and waited a few seconds. I hide underneath I didn't dare breath a word or move a muscle. Almost making me jump out of my invisible skin, the door above me creaked open and two pairs of footsteps scrambled down the footsteps.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out from above my head.

"Yeah, I'm here." I removed my cap and came out from under the stairs. Percy rounded and looked at me, a gun to Mrs. Debbie's back. She had her hands up in surrender and was shivering, hands waving rapidly and her eyes were clenched shut in fear.

"Percy, manners?" I asked.

"She's part of the FBI though… A bad guy!" He tried. Palm up, I motioned to the seniority of the lady, still quivering in Percy's grasp.

"Let go of the lady." I told him. He only frowned and rejected the idea.

"That's what I said too." Piper said, following Jason down the stairs. "Until I found this. They are all stashed in the drawers." Piper tossed a manila envelope to me. I opened it and looked in the face of Nico Di Angelo. His grim face was paper clipped to a form with lots of information. It was a case file. The next one was Piper.

I looked at Percy.

"Don't you _dare _let her go." Don't underestimate your enemy. She could be a hundred years old but she could have a pistol hidden in her shawls.

"Let's see if she can open the door over there." I pointed and looked at Debbie. She had stopped shaking and let down her façade. It was no longer a cowering old lady, but an anxious FBI agent.

"Sure." Percy led her over to the wall and looked at the keypad. "Can you please tell us the code?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she said through clenched teeth. Percy released the safety and it was now ready to shoot.

"Kelp head, where did you say you got the gun from again?" Thalia asked, at my side.

"From someone like her." He pressed the gun into her back a little harder. "Now, what would the code be? Ma'am…" A few seconds passed and I saw Debbie's arm move. I looked over Percy's shoulder and saw her punch in 9480. A green light flashed and the door unlocked. Percy quickly grabbed it and swung it open. Just a dark, brick hallway.

"Well, it's got to go somewhere…" Leo started.

"What do we do with grandma here?" Piper asked. Jason knelt to his bag, pulled a long line of rope and Thalia smiled, grabbing a chair. In no time, Nico and Leo had Debbie tied to a chair and pushed her facing the wall.

"Let's go now." I told them. "I will check if the coast is clear." I grabbed Percy's strong hand and pulled my cap on. I led them down the brick hallway and they followed close behind, with quiet footsteps.

The bricks turned right. I looked down and didn't see anything. Just a door at the end. I squeezed Percy's hand as a sign it was clear. The group advanced at my Percy's wince. I might have squeezed a bit to hard but they followed.

The door at the end of the hallway was exactly like the one we came through before. It had a number pad and I quickly punched in 9480. The light turned green and the door unlocked. I peeked inside and looked on the other side.

It was an underground facility. We were surrounded by big plaster white walls and there were landings located at every height. The ceiling was so high up, a Ferris wheel could fit in here. There were lots of doctors running around with clipboards and groups of security guards would walk laps around the large pit in the middle of the room. The pit in the middle had about 8 beds. Two of them were occupied by an old woman and a younger lady.

"What is it Annabeth?" Percy whispered, trying to aim at my ear, but getting my shoulder.

"The coast is clear." I squeaked and stepped out on the first floor. Thanking the Gods we were not on the highest landing where we would be easily spotted, I dragged Percy behind a large stack of cardboard boxes. I pushed everybody in the corner of the room, hidden from the flimsy crates.

"Be right back." I let go of Percy's hand and he grasped wildly towards me. A look of concern grew on his face as I scrambled out of the fort.

"Annabeth!" He hoarsely whispered. At the best run I could, despite my bandages on my leg, I pulled through to get a few handy weapons.

On my way to what looked like a weaponry, I saw Persephone and Demeter laying, strapped on the beds in the pit below. I located the stairs for the future and nimbly went to the weaponry. It was surrounded by a chain link fence and the back wall was made of peg boards, holding up lots of different guns.

I quickly pulled a few off from the rack and shut the door behind me. Going through the lab unnoticed was a miracle. I had to slip behind the men, squeeze through some tight spaces and get back to the box pile. Seeing floating guns probably wasn't good for mortals. Hopefully if anybody did see anything, the mist would trick them into seeing something else.

I knelt to a distraught looking Seaweed Brain. His hands were propped on his knees, clutching at his hair like his life-or my life depended on it.

"I'm back guys." I laid out a small supply of extra weapons and took off my hat. Everyone jumped but calmed back down after seeing it was me. Leo came forward and looked in awe at my supply.

"My plan-I will go release Persephone and Demeter. You guys stay here and if anything gets out of control, you got… Well… Whatever this is." I said motioning to the guns and parts Leo was slobbering over.

"Annabeth, no!" Percy held onto my arm.

"Perce, it's the best way. Let her go. We will be here if anything goes wrong." Thalia tried to reason with him, but his grip only tightened on my arm.

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" I asked him with a deceiving smile.

"No, I'm going with you." He stubbornly said.

"Percy, you have to let me g-"

"What the-" I turned around to a scientist staring in awe how a group of unwelcome teenagers could manage their way through here. Before he could say anything else, I roundhouse kicked him in the jaw and grabbed his mouth, pulled him down and threw him on the floor. Smacking his head on the floor, he fell unconscious and Percy looked very happy.

"Now I can go with you!" He said.

"What?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to be a scientist for the evening." He ripped off his shirt, revealing his middle. Only with a few scars, it was hard _not _to look, if you know what I mean. With his brilliant idea, I helped undress the man and Percy slipped into his clothes.

**A/N: There we go. Nice, LONG chapter. Ok, I have a really good story outline for my time traveling one with Percy and Annabeth. I am going to cut this one short, (Don't worry, I will finish it,) but I'm really excited to start on my new one. So stay tuned for another maybe 2-3 chapters for this one, and then a back in time story. It's going to be really good!**


	35. Flamethrowaaaa

**A/N: Here we go! I just want to say that I am starting season 6 of Bones and it is AMAZING! I love it. Any other Bones fans out there? Netflix is a life saver. Ok, here we go-action packed right here. Thanks for all of your reviews and I want you to be stay tuned for my next story, called "Time Traveling 101" I think that would be a good name.**

Percy's POV:

I was on my knees looking over the clipboard while invisible hands were straightening out my lab coat.

"Ok, Dr. Logan-your name is Dr. Logan, ok?" Annabeth's voice sounded a little to my left.

"Got it." I waved to the rest of the group scrunched against the boxes and waited for an opportunity to go outside.

"Wait, what is your signal?" Thalia asked. It took a moment for me to figure out what she was talking about but Annabeth beat me to the punch.

"Either I will throw something or scream."

"Ok, don't die." Thalia gave a thumbs up and I felt Annabeth's hand slip into mine, and kiss me for good luck. I waited for a group of guards to pass by and I slipped out, clutching the clipboard to my chest and keeping my head down low. I know Annabeth wasn't please with me going but I wasn't going to let her go now. I felt her arm wrap around mine and we made our way towards the pit in the center.

There was a few scientists who were poking a prodding at the Goddess and her daughter. I waited on the first level and pretended to read Dr. Logan's notes. He mostly doodled and I found his pictures amusing. Something about a bunny who breaths fire was burning his table that was recording blood pressure of subject A and B.

Demeter lay on the bed with her hands and wrists strapped down. The doctor leaned in and spoke something to Persephone which made her thrash harder. I don't know how or why those leather straps were containing a goddess but they were doing a pretty good job. Then they left.

I watched them walk up the stairs and when no one was supervising the two at the bottom, I started walking to the stairs. I quickly climbed down the steps and approached the bedside of Persephone and Demeter.

"YOU!" I quickly did a formal and respectful bow to both of them before trying to get Demeter to quiet her voice down.

"Shh, please. We are here to help." I told them and Annabeth sliced through their straps quickly.

"I don't necessarily _like _you but I guess I am thankful." Demeter sneered in my direction and they both started to glow. I closed my eyes and Annabeth grabbed my hand.

When the light diminished, I opened my eyes and saw a fist. I was knocked to the ground and as I fell, I swiped the leg from my attacker. A security guard fell on his butt and hollered for back up. My jaw throbbed as I stood up. Annabeth's piercing scream filled my ears and I heard Jason yell out from behind the boxes. Lots of them scattered on the floor and chaos broke loose.

I kicked the guard in the groin and ran to the stairs. My arms waved around, wanting Annabeth and she slapped me on the back, letting me know she was close. Now that Persephone and Demeter were gone, all I had to do was get _us _out in time.

I scrambled up the stairs and met three guards. One was in the middle of the stairs and took a bit hook swing at me. Ducking the punch, his momentum kept him going and I helped push him back first into the pit below.

The next one tried to kick me downwards and I dodged it and pulled his outstretched leg backwards, making him slide down the stairs in the splits. His moans were heard from the bottom of the floor and I focused my attention to the next guard but was already on the floor.

"Boo Yeah!" I heard Annabeth celebrate in the direction of his body, rolling in pain on the floor.

"Nice one, Wise Girl."

"We need real weapons that will actually hurt these guys. Celestial Bronze won't do it." She stated about our useless blades. I nodded and went to go see if Leo had any extra weapons. We made our way to the boxes where our friends were keeping many guards busy.

Someone ran up to me and hit me on the ground from behind. I struggled with him for a bit but was able to get him in a position where I could roll him on his back and hit him repeatedly. When I was satisfied he wasn't going to get up, another person slammed into me and I hit my head quite hard on the floor. Someone invisible pushed him off and Annabeth helped me to my feet.

When we reached Leo's group, I grabbed a pocket knife from a guard and slit the tendons on the back of his ankle, limiting his ability to walk. He fell over in pain and I rushed in front of the group to help hold up the line and get to the door.

Annabeth stood in the back and silently took guards out while wearing her cap. A guard rushed at me and threw a punch. I crouched and hit him in the gut in the way down. Then I pulled his legs our from underneath him and pushed him away. He knocked down another guard on his way.

"HIT THE DECK!" Leo screamed. I dropped and covered my head, only hoping everyone else did the same. A loud rushing sound came from right above me and my back heated up. I was on fire. Wait… No, the guards were on fire. Rolling on my back, I got a glance at Leo who was standing, delighted with his hand open, using his flamethrower-like power to scare off the men. This distraction gave us time to move our group to the open door. I could tell Annabeth had opened it using the correct code. I rolled behind Leo and stood up, directing Piper, Thalia, and Nico to the door. Jason was trying to direct the crazed flame boy towards the exit. Everything was ablaze and red, yellow, and orange was covering everything in the facility.

We all piled in the door and Leo was able to stop the fire from his hands long enough for us to run down the hallway. We turned left and saw the door that was the threshold of the basement library. I looked behind us to see some very scary looking guards rush forwards to us. I yelled for us to "RUN" as the strong looking men bounded after us.

Annabeth threw off her hat while running and tucked it her back pocket. She opened the door and we all swarmed into the musty book cellar. I slammed the door in the men's face but that didn't stop them from getting through. I uncapped Riptide, hoping that would scare them a bit but I didn't think so. Our group scrambled up the stairs and when we were halfway up, the five guards were coming through the door.

"Help me?" Granny cried, who was still tied to the chair.

Jason slammed the library door open and we huffed and puffed through the door.

"Back here." Thalia whispered. She led us behind the closest book shelf that was parallel to the door we came through. She placed her hands on the bookshelf and we mimicked her and when the men came out, we pushed. The books went tumbling and crashed on top of the men. Two of them dodged the falling books but three of them weren't as lucky.

One man got hit by a flying book from Nico's hand and the other was barreling after Piper. He knocked her down and I ran to grab a pair of scissors from the nearby desk Debbie used to sit at.

Piper struggled underneath the man and I tossed the scissors to Annabeth, who quickly slicked his foot tendons which prevented him from moving much.

The other one who got hit from Nico's book was now trying to wrestle the him. Thalia was trying to peel his hands off Nico's shoulders. The guard had had enough of Thalia and smacked her with the abck of his hand, sending her small form across the room into a littler book shelf. The papers rained down on her head and she slumped forward, knocked out.

"Thals!" Annabeth screamed. Nico really got pissed and flung him into the wall. Nico, Piper and Annabeth ran to Thalia's side while I checked the others buried under the books weren't going to get out. They were not going to get out any soon so I went to check on Thalia.

The 15 year old was laying under a pile of _For Dummies _books. Nico was throwing the books aside and picked her up.

"We need to get out of here. She is fine. NOW." Nico stated and positioned Thalia's head in the crook of his arm. Her breath repeatedly blew her spiky hair up and Nico's shirt to the side.

"Ok, let's go."

**A/N: Ok, I think there is going to be one more last chapter. I watched Kill Bill and remembered she sliced the foot tendons on that nurse. That gave me some ideas for the story. I want to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, and put my story on their alets. Thank you so much and I am so thankful you love it. Bigger thanks will be stated in the next chapter but I want you to know how HAPPY you guys make me. Thanks!**


	36. Thank you, all!

**A/N: Last chapter! Even I know all of you love this story, I want to go onto the time traveling one you all want me to do. PLEASE let me know if you want me to PM you when I put up the time traveling one, which should be soon. Just gotta get past this chapter then work on the next story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Annabeth's POV:

I offered Nico to help carry Thalia out of the library but he just shrugged me off and picked her up with his arms. She looked so small in his arms and I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Lets get out of here before anything else happens." Piper whimpered as she squirmed, looking at the men under the books and the door that could bust open at any time.

"Agreed." Leo said and we were out of the library in no time. Our cars were just on the other side of the street. Percy and Jason unlocked the doors and we piled in. I helped Nico squish Thalia in the middle car seat between me and him. Her head rolled back and forth as the vehicles rapidly spun around the corner.

I kept her in place while Nico looked at where she hit her head. It was a small cut and just knocked her out for a bit. The blood ran down her cheek and onto her eyelashes. It felt like Percy took the car on two wheels as he spun it through the enter ramp and merged with others.

I held Thalia's hand and hoped she would wake up soon. Which she did. We were a few miles away, when she rolled her head towards me. I was so glad to see her electrifying blue eyes look up at me.

"Thalia!" I half screamed out of excitement. She looked at me with a tired look, then her eyes grew as wide as baseballs and she sat bolt up in her seat her hands up and ready to fight.

"It's ok, we took care of them." I said, coaxing her back to lay down. "Now can we take care of you?" She nodded and I felt her muscles relax next to me. Nico was digging in his pack now and he came up successful with a bandage. I gave her a square of ambrosia as he protected the wound with the bandage.

"You feeling ok, Pinecone face?" Percy chuckled from the front seat. Thalia smirked and smacked his shoulder. "Well, we are headed home now.

I looked behind us to make sure Jason was still following us. He squinted at me and I gave him an A-OK sign for Thalia. Immediately, his grip on the steering wheel diminished. I sat forward again and stared out the window.

Something was wrong. Even though it was about night, we had more cars on the road alongside with us. The sun was coming up and now the sky was lightening up a bit. The sunrise was amazing but didn't shed any light on cars.

"Percy, why are we the only ones on the road?" I asked, warily.

"We aren't the _only _ones. There's Jason… And a car in my right rearview mirror." He said.

"What kind of car?" I asked. He squinted and moved his green eyes from the road to the right.

"It's a black SU-… Shit." He stepped on it a bit more. We came to a straight in the highway and there was no turning off now, unless you wanted to end up in a ditch. The black car was going almost lightning fast and the next time I looked out the window, the SUV was right next to us. Their window was down and I could see someone trying to drive and hold a gun.

"Percy! Look out!" We all ducked and the passenger window shattered, glass pieces littering the front seat. One cut Percy on the cheek and when I looked at him, a face of true horror was on his face.

"HOLD ON!" I heard him cry. My head smashed against the seat in front of my and glass was flying everywhere in the car as Percy harshly slammed on the brakes. The car swerved and twisted in circles. Almost like hydroplaning, all of us were thrown to the side of the car, hitting the door. My open mouth was screaming as I hugged the seat in front of me. Percy had my hand and we were connected through the arm rest. Thalia was being held in Nico's tight hold.

When the car stopped, we were hit again by another spinning car. Jason moved our busted up piece of trash a few feet.

The SUV kept going past us and joined a line of other SUVs about a football field away. I was thankful Percy stopped now than a few feet away.

"Get out of the car…" Percy groaned. I slammed my side into the car door and rolled onto the grimy highway. "Annabeth." He came around the car and knelt down next to me. Something warm and sticky was trailing down the cheek. The red drips came from a piece of glass in my forehead. Other than that, a few bumps and bruises and cuts, I was fine.

"I'm fine." I propped myself up on one elbow. "Are you ok?" Percy helped me up and I looked him up and down. A triangular shaped piece of glass was lodged in his hip and it was bleeding a bit. Lots of cuts were in his right arm from the window shattering.

"Percy!" I said, looking at all the glass imbedded in his body.

"I'm fine. Let's go check on everyone else."

"Ok." I said and we looked in the car windows. Thalia was dragging a unconscious Nico out of the vehicle.

In the other car, Piper was unconscious and Jason was freaking out. Leo was in the backseat trying to wake up Piper with the help of Jason.

"Piper! Piper, wake up." Jason cried at the slack Piper, laying in his lap. He was stroking her hair and wiping the blood from her face.

"Get out of the car." Percy warned and Jason nodded. Leo popped out and helped me take Piper out of the car. I had her legs and Leo grabbed her under the arms. We laid her on the side of the road with Nico. Jason kneeled next to her and worried more.

"Percy, we need to get out of here." Thalia said, looking worriedly at the line of cars and snipers laying on the top of the vehicles. I don't know what they were waiting for but they could start shooting anytime.

I looked at our friends and Thalia looked very mad. She stood up.

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably something stupid. As stupid as Kelp Face." She ran out in front of the cars, leaving herself open.

"THALIA!" I screamed. Percy snapped his neck in her direction and Jason jumped up. I watched Thalia open her palms and lightning shot out from her hands, striking the cars and men. It stopped when she turned over two cars, crushing multiple FBI agents.

The largest bolt came from her hands and made the car on the farthest left explode. It crackled and burned while she fell to her knees, exhausted.

"Shit." Jason murmured under her breath. Then he ran towards his sister. He picked Thalia up and held her hand. Together they made the perfect storm, wiping out all of the cars. I felt the energy course through the air and made the hair on my arms and neck stand on end.

They were taken care of now. The cars were on fire and there wasn't a peep or gunfire. Jason helped a tired Thalia back to our group.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Nico said. He woke up and was a little groggy.

"Well, maybe we can walk back and find a taxi? Or car rental?" Thalia wondered.

A bright light shinned in our face and we all had to block our eyes. When it stopped, we opened our eyes and saw a chariot being pulled by some white horses.

"Lord Apollo." Everyone bowed and when we looked up, Apollo was standing before us.

"Need a lift?"

Then we found our way home.

**A/N: Yes. This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who keeps reading this story. I was SO surprised that there were so many people who liked this. I have always wanted to write a government story but I didn't think it would be this big of a hit.**

**I want to thank all of you, specifically those who reviewed almost every chapter.**

**This is just a list of people who review constantly:**

****

**The L0st One**

**Mythomagic-Champion**

** .Writing**

**PJHPHoAFreak97**

**Book-Muncher-77**

**Donakiko**

**Don't Stop Beliving**

**Percabeth37**

**Testingtesting123**

**Kkawesome101**

**Wrothmonk**

**Rachel**

**Zelphina**

**PercysSister from Wattpad**

**Wisegirl6**

**ReadingGurl07**

**Book freakz**

**Gm**

**I am the catalyst**

**Bombidill95**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT! Its so wonderful getting all of your ideas, and all that. Thank you SO SO much! I hope you enjoyed my story and enjoy the rest of them to come.**

**Have a wonderful day, and have a wonderful rest of your life. I wish the best for all the rest of you.**


End file.
